Who Wants to Live Forever?
by CuteMooglez
Summary: COMPLETED! Chapter 4 reposted. What did Garland mean when he said that Zidane was 'perfect? How did he make it back from the Iifa Tree unscathed? What if...Zidane can't die? SPOILERS! Please R&R!
1. The Iifa Tree

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy IX or the related characters or places….

A/N: Okay, this story was thought up on the way to Church while listening to a Queen CD.  One of the songs was called "Who Wants to Live Forever?" and automatically, the first thing that jumped into my mind was.  Yeah!  That would be awesome.  However…I got to thinking.  And living forever would really be a curse in disguise.  This is what happens when you are a Final Fantasy Freak and you think to much about one topic, it results in a fanfiction.  So read away!

Chapter One: The Iifa Tree  
  
 Zidane's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around trying to remember where he was. When he realized that was trapped under heavy branches, the details slowly started coming back to him. He had covered Kuja when the Iifa Tree's braches started going wild. _Kuja!_ He raised his back as he tried to get up, and to his amazement the branches slipped right off and fell to his side. But what surprised him even more was that he didn't seem to be hurt, the big branches must have missed him when they fell.  
  
 Pushing this all aside in his head, he frantically started digging, trying to find Kuja under all the rubble. Finally, he uncovered a body, and sure enough it belonged to his brother. Eagerly, he pressed his head against Kuja's chest, but there was no heartbeat. Kuja had died, despite Zidane's desperate attempt to save him.   
  
Zidane picked him up and carried him out of the hellish tree. After making it out, he laid him on the ground outside, and tried once more to find a heartbeat. There was still no pulse. He felt a pang of sadness at his heart. Zidane had thought he hated Kuja, all until the end. Nevertheless, they were brothers.  
  
"Well, it's the least I can do for you…" Zidane said sadly, even though he knew Kuja couldn't hear him. He started digging using his dagger, it was long and hard work but finally he had made a hole big enough. Carefully, he lowered Kuja into the shallow depression and covered him up. "Someday, I will come back and give you a proper burial," He said as he wrote 'Kuja' in the soil next to the makeshift grave.  
  
_Never mind that…_he thought, _I need to get back to Alexandria._ He headed in the direction of the Conde Petie Mountain Path. As he made his way through, he noticed that Conde Petie was blocked off by some of the Iifa Tree's massive roots.   
  
Without giving it a second thought, Zidane grabbed his dagger out of it's sheath and ran to help the dwarves. For almost an hour, he hacked and hacked at the stubborn roots. Sweat ran down his concentration-creased forehead and stung his eyes, yet he continued to work. Eventually, the roots fell away, showing the dark insides of the once flourishing city.  
  
After putting his dagger back in its sheath, he stepped through the hole he had made. The halls were pitch black, and the usual sound of the dwarves scurrying about couldn't be heard at all. He took a step forward and his foot came in contact with something laying on the floor. Upon closer examination he saw that it was indeed one of the earlier inhabitants of the village.  
  
The dwarf looked like a woman; only instead she didn't look as plump as he remembered them to be. She looked skinny, starved to be more exact, and her once green face looked terribly pale. _Their trading must've been cut off,_ he thought to himself. _There must not be any way out of here then._ Nevertheless, he decided to look around any way, hoping that maybe, there would be a survivor.  
  
However, from the looks of it, no one had survived. He felt his way up to the front of the structure, and sure enough, the entrance was blocked off by more of the Iifa Tree's roots. Using what little light that shone through the ceiling, he could see that the dwarves had indeed tried to escape. There were marks all over the root, and they appeared to have been made by fingernails. Zidane shivered, _I don't want to even try breaking another one of those roots, and I definitely don't want to be here at night._   
  
Trying not to look at all the corpses that were laying everywhere, Zidane made his way back to where he had come in. He was pleased to see that the sun was still up. _I can always go to Madin Sari_. _ Eiko might be able to help me out_, he reassured himself as he continued in his walk down the Mountain Path.   
  
When he entered Madin Sari he was greeted by several moogles, but not by Eiko. "So happy to see you again! Kupo!" one of them said looking up at him.   
  
"Uh, yeah, you too. Is Eiko here?" he asked looking around the ruins.   
  
"No…" the same moogle said looking down. Zidane looked at it, expecting it to say more, but it didn't say anything.   
  
"Well, where is she then?"   
  
"She's been adopted. Kupopo." Another moogle spoke up.   
  
"Wh-What?!" Zidane's heart seemed to have stopped. "By who?"   
  
"Morrison, kupo, who was it that adopted Eiko?" another moogle asked.   
  
"I can't remember his name, kupo, but he was the Regent of Lindblum." _Cid?! _ _Cid adopted Eiko?_ "They should be coming back to visit soon, kupo. Eiko promised us she would visit us. Kupopo!" he reassured Zidane, seeing his horror-struck face.  
  
"But it's been about four months since they left! Kupo!" one moogle whispered to the one next to it.   
  
"Shhh, Momatose!" was the moogle's harsh reply.   
  
"Four months?" Zidane asked raising his eyebrows. "What happened after the Iifa Tree incident?" he asked curiously. The moogles looked at each other, then Morrison spoke up.  
  
"Come over to the house, kupo, and we'll explain." Zidane obeyed. He followed the group of moogles back to Eiko's old house and sat down at one of the chairs around her small table. Morrison and the other moogles sat on top of the table.  
  
"Lady Eiko told us the following, kupo." Morrison began solemnly. "After beating Necron, kupo, you were teleported back to Gaia. Kupo. Cid's ship found all of you near the Iifa Tree and came by to pick you up. Kupo?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right…" Zidane said.  
  
"But you didn't go because you wanted to save your brother, kupo?" Zidane nodded, "After the airship took off, Cid directed the ship back to Lindblum kupo, but the Red Rose stayed close to see what would happen. Kupo." _Beatrix?_ "The general told Cid that she saw the Tree collapse shortly after you went in, kupopo. Everyone thinks that you died, kupo." Zidane continued to listen intently, his mouth gaping open. "After Cid heard that Lady Eiko didn't have a family, kupo, he refused to bring her back and let her live alone. Even though she still had us moogles. Kupopo." Morrison now sounded a little agitated, but went on with the story.   
  
"She wrote to us, and Artemecian delivered the letter to us." A moogle that was standing close by picked a letter up off of the ground. Zidane read it:  
  
**Hay guys,  
I will mis yu, Im livin with Sid now. He sed he will be my dady from now on. I promis to vist, and Sid sed I cud.   
Luv,  
Eiko Carol**  
  
Zidane found himself smiling despite himself. _At least she won__'__t be alone anymore,_ he thought optimistically. "When do you think she will be visiting?" he asked giving the letter back to the moogle.   
  


"We don't know, kupo. But we've been waiting! Kupo!" the moogle said.  
  
"If it isn't any trouble, do you think I could stay here for the time being?"   
  


"We miss Lady Eiko, kupo, so it will be good to have company." Morrison answered. "Chimomo! Show him where he can sleep." The moogle who had the letter nodded and grabbed Zidane's hand with its paw.  
  
"Here's your room." Chimomo said quietly as they came into a room. Zidane recognized it as the room that Eiko had kept her village's part of the crystal in. The only difference was that there was a bed.  
  
"The last person who stayed here was a girl, her name was Lani, don't you remember her?" Chimomo asked. _Lani? That sounds familiar. _   
  
"Isn't she the one that tried to steal your village jewel? _And_ tried to kill Dagger?" Zidane asked.   
  
"Well, I guess you can put it like that, kupopo." Chimomo answered slowly, "She was injured and we took care of her, kupo. It took her a long time to recover. She stayed here for a while with us, kupo. She protected us from monsters for some time afterwards." _Monster hunter eh? I guess that it's only fair, I'll take over that duty tomorrow._ He yawned and collapsed into the bed. It was extremely comfortable, and he fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
The next morning, the smell of food was enough to wake Zidane up. Food, how long had it been since he ate? '_But it's been four months since they left! Kupo!' _He remembered a moogle saying. I_mpossible, I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't eaten in four months!_ After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he walked up to the kitchen.  
  


All the moogles were sitting around the table. Zidane walked up and sat between two of them. "Good morning kupo! You sure slept in late. Kupo!" one of them said happily. He smiled at everyone and looked at the food piled on the table. The moogles were obviously getting ready to eat lunch, there was fish, lots and lots of it, and then there was some mashed rock fisted potatoes. Everything looked just as good as it tasted.  
  
Zidane ate so much that he could hardly move. It felt so good to be stuffed! The moogles eventually dispersed and went to do their own chores. After letting his food settle, he got equipped and headed out of the city.  
  
"Where are you going, kupo?" Morrison stopped him.  
  


"I'm gonna take over Lani's job." He answered making sure his dagger was still in its sheath.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to…" Morrison started, but Zidane held his hand up to silence him. The moogle watched with a small smile on its face as Zidane left the village.  
  
Zidane stood in front of the structure waiting for any monster to approach. Normally it didn't take very long before one could be spotted, but it seemed like there weren't any monsters. Not one at all. But he continued to guard his spot, as if daring any monster to come get him.  
  
Hours passed, and Zidane still hadn't seen one monster. "Are you hungry kupo?" a moogle asked stepping outside.  
  


"Yes, I sure am." He answered.  
  
"Why don't you come in and take a break? Kupopo." Zidane nodded and followed the moogle inside. He sat back down at the table that was once again crowded with even more food.   
  
"Why aren't there any monsters? I haven't seen one all morning!" Zidane said after taking a big swig of water.  
  
"There's no more mist." A moogle explained. "There hasn't been any mist since the Iifa Tree collapsed, kupo."  
  
"Oh I get it! Monsters are born out of the mist, so since there's no more mist, there's no more monsters!" Zidane exclaimed. All the moogles around the table nodded except for one.  
  


"Not exactly." Morrison spoke up. "The monsters that are born from the mist are more powerful then normal monsters, kupo. So the mist monsters killed off a lot of the regular ones. But they're still around, kupopo! Plus, kupo, mist still lingers in caves, but roots block off most caves. But if one got opened, kupo…" He shivered.  
  
"So we don't really have to worry…" Zidane said folding his arms behind his head. "Those roots are really thick. I don't think that monsters could get through them." Morrison gave Zidane a skeptical look, but held his tongue. "Well, thanks for the food." Zidane said pushing his plate away and holding his stomach. "Unless you have something for me to do, I think I'll just look around."   
  
"Alright, Kupo!" Momatose waved. Zidane stood up and started to wander aimlessly around the destructed village. Before long, he found himself at the dock with the rickety old boat. Memories started to swirl around in his head....   
  
**"You've got the skills to be a bandit. Whaddaya say we team up? We can call ourselves, 'the Betrothed'."  
  
"My skills might be up to snuff, but that name sure isn't."**  
  
_I have to get back to her! Somehow, but I don't think this boat will be able to carry me all the way to Alexandria._ He examined the boat, which was very old and looked like it could fall apart at any minute. Yet, it had supported both him and Dagger at one point.  
  
Cautiously, he stepped into the miniscule boat. To his surprise, it was able to hold him, but only do just that. He didn't think that it was the smartest thing to take such a beat up craft all the way across the seas. But the boat itself didn't look too hard to build. _Maybe the moogles know something about this boat. _   
  
Zidane eagerly sprinted back up to the kitchen where Momatose was busy fishing. "Do you know anything about that little boat down there?" he asked as he gulped for air.   
  
"The boat at the dock, kupo?" he asked without looking up.  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
"The villagers used a bunch of those boats, kupo, when the village was under attack many years ago, kupo!" _Well, that's the history of the boats. _  
  
"Do you know how they built them?" Zidane asked getting slightly impatient.  
  
"Well, a little…k-k-KUPO!!!" the tiny moogle started struggling against the fishing line. Zidane ran up and grabbed the fishing pole and reeled the fish in. "Thanks, kupo!"  
  
"No problem. How did they build those boats?" he asked giving the pole back to Momatose.  
  
Momatose explained exactly how the boats were built, and Zidane listened intently. A lot of the things that were needed could be found nearby, but all the things that he didn't have (pegs, rope etc.) could be taken off of the boat. After Momatose finished his long description he asked, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm gonna be headin' back to Alexandria."   
  
"The boat will never be able to make it all the way to Alexandria, kupo! But it might be able to make it to Lindblum." Zidane smiled catching on. _They want to go to Lindblum to see Eiko._  
  
"But Alexandria isn't as far as Lindblum."  
  
"But the waters between the Forgotten Continent and Mist Continent are very dangerous! Kupo! You need to go north from here, the waters are calmer and you can make it to Lindblum in no time, kup-kupo!" _He has a point… _"Moco and Mocha can help you build the boat! They're really good when it comes to those things."  
  
"Alright…" Zidane said as he looked into the sky, the sun would be setting any time soon. "Maybe we should start tomorrow. Let's concentrate on dinner right now."

~ ~

Please review, the first few chapters are going to be the ending of the game in our prospective, or the way we thought of it.  Things will start to get interesting soon.  Just give us some time!  Flames and Feedback are appreciated!


	2. Setting Sail

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy IX…

Setting Sail

            Zidane looked at the finished boat with satisfaction.  It had taken a lot longer then they expected, but him and the two moogles had managed to get it done.  The boat looked almost identical to the older one, only it was much stronger.  

            "So when should we leave?" Zidane asked the two moogles.  He knew that they really wanted to go see Eiko, so he decided to drop by Lindblum Grand Castle and bring all the moogles there as a sort of gift.  

            "We need to pack, kupo, so not until tomorrow morning." Moco said.

            "Yeah, that's true." _Even though I don't have much to pack.  _"We should tell everyone that it's ready!"  

            Everyday had been the same since he got back from the Iifa Tree.  He woke up every morning and patrolled the outside of the village.  Morrison was right that there were still monsters around, but they were very weak, and very small in number. After his monster hunting duties were over, he would wash up a little to get the smell of blood and sweat off.  Then the rest of the evening was dedicated to eating and boat building.

            Zidane and his two-moogle companions darted back up to the kitchen where Morrison was helping Momatose set the table.  "We're done!" Zidane said triumphantly, as he flopped into a chair.

            "Really?!  Kupopo!!" Momatose jumped up and down clapping his paws.  "Now we can go see Lady Eiko!  Kupo!"  Zidane smiled at the lot of excited moogles.

            "It was about time we finished!  We've been working on that thing for two months!"

            "When are we leaving, kupo?" Morrison asked him.  Zidane agreed to taking the moogles to Lindblum, he was to borrow an airship from Cid and make his way to Alexandria like that.  

            "Tomorrow, but we have to do an awful lot of preparing tonight." Zidane said.  

            For hours, all of the moogles and Zidane gathered as many consumables as they could carry for their journey.  No one knew how long they would be at sea, so they needed to prepared.  When they had finished loading the tiny vessel the whole lot of them were wiped out.

            "We should set sail tomorrow morning," Zidane said yawning.  Morrison nodded as he set the last piece of equipment (a lantern) in the boat.  

            "Everyone needs to rest, kupopo!  We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, kupo!"  Morrison announced.  The moogles nodded as did Zidane.

            Zidane walked wearily back to his bedroom.  He collapsed into his  bed immediately.  But regardless of how tired he was he just couldn't sleep!  Thoughts of Dagger kept him awake.  

_It's been forever since I've seen her; I wonder how long it's really been?  Dagger…_after many hours of peaceful reminiscing, Zidane fell asleep.  

It seemed like only minutes later when one of the moogles was already pestering him to get out of bed.  "It's time, kupo!"  Zidane opened his eyes to see Momatose standing over him.  Zidane threw his feet over the side of the bed and allowed his eyes to come into focus.  

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." The moogle nodded and left the room.  Zidane got up and reached for his clothes that were laying in a pile on the floor.  Quickly, he slipped his jeans and vest on, and carried his boots out of his room.  

All the moogles were waiting for him at the dock.  "Are you ready, kupo?" Mocha asked.

"Almost, hold on." He answered pulling on his boots.  "Okay, I've got my dagger," he said looking at his belt, "yup, I'm ready to go as soon as you are!" he said happily.

"Wait!  Wait!" Moco hurried down the stairs, "Don't forget me! Kupo!" he implored as Zidane laughed lightly, "I have the map, kupopo!"

"Well then, we couldn't afford to leave you!" Zidane chuckled.  Moco shot him an annoyed glance and stepped carefully onto the boat.  After the last moogle got onboard, Zidane untied the boat from the dock and grabbed the oars.

Morrison was in charge of the map and compass for the whole three-day journey.  The waters remained calm for the most part, much to everyone's liking.  However, on the last day, when they were nearing Lindblum waters, they were hit by a sudden squall.  The waves tossed the tiny boat everywhere.

"EVERYONE!  GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!"  Zidane yelled over the crashing waves.  The moogles obeyed and every single one of them, held tightly onto the small mast.  Zidane grabbed the sides of the boat to the point where his knuckles were turning white, and tried with all his might to balance the boat out.  

All the while, with all the waves smacking the boat, Zidane found himself humming the song Dagger had learned as a child.  He was surprised to find that it did help calm him down considerably.  

Wave after wave smashed into the tiny craft for what seemed like hours.  "DON'T LET GO OF THE MAST!" Zidane yelled to the moogles who were still struggling against the wind. As he said this, another wave smacked the boat and filled his mouth with seawater.  He spat and sputtered, trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth.  

"WE'RE NEARING LINDBLUM!  KUPO!"  came Momatose's voice.  Zidane opened his squinted eyes just enough to be able to see Serpent's Gate.  To his horror, he realized that at the speed they were going, they were going to crash into the dock.

Desperatly, Zidane pulled the oars out and put them back into the water, thinking, _where are people when you need them?  _He peered at the empty shore.  Not one Lindblum soldier was there.  Zidane worked against the waters to try and slow the boat down but nothing worked.  The storm was too strong and the small boat missed the dock completely and crashed into the beach.  Everything slurred together in Zidane's thoughts and soon he knew no more.

"Zidane!  Kupo!  Wake up, kupopo!" Moco prodded at him.  "Zidane!  Morrison, he isn't getting up, kupo!" Morrison poured some water from one of their jugs over him, and Zidane came to.

"What happened?" he asked holding his head, "Is everyone okay?" he looked around, Morrison, Momatose, Chimomo, Moco, and Mocha were all standing around him.  Everyone was there and accounted for, "Where is dock patrol when you need them?" 

With great effort, Zidane stood up.  His legs felt like jelly, but luckily he had no injuries.  Unfortunately, the moogles hadn't gotten off so easily.  They were covered with cuts and bruises.  

"I have some potions with me, hold on…" Zidane said as he searched the dock where all their goods were scattered.  However, when he found the shattered remains of several bottles, he realized the flasks that held the potions broken in the crash.

"I hope Cid and Eiko have some potions stocked." Zidane shrugged.  The moogles followed him into Serpents Gate and rode the cable car to the base floor of the castle.  

"Is this Lady Eiko's new home, kupo?" Chimomo asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, lucky little booger isn't she?" the moogles nodded with their mouths agape.  "Well follow me then…" he led them onto the elevator and rode it to the top floor.  When they stepped off they followed the hall to Cid's throne room.

"Halt!" one of the soldiers stopped them.  "Where do you think you are going you ruffian?"

"We need to see Cid." Zidane tried to explain.

"And Lady Eiko!  Kupo!" Morrison spoke up.

"Regent Cid is busy, and what is it that you want with the Lady Eiko?" the soldier said standing firmer than before.

"Her friends are here to see her." Zidane pointed to the moogles.  The man's eyes lifted off of Zidane and darted to the group of uncomfortable looking moogles.  

"I cannot allow you to see the Lady."  _I hoped I wouldn't have to pull a stunt like this anymore, oh well.  _

"Alright then, I understand." Zidane said looking upset.  "But before we leave, can you do me a favor?" the man nodded and followed Zidane down a hall.  When he was positive that no one could see him, Zidane spun around and knocked him out using the hilt of his dagger.  "Sorry man, but I have to see Eiko." He explained to the unconscious man as he stripped him of his uniform.  

The moogles rounded a corner and saw the soldier laying on the floor, and Zidane hurriedly putting the soldier's uniform on.  "Zidane!  Kupo!  What do you think you are doing, kupopo?" Momatose scolded him.

"Hey, you want to see Eiko don't ya?" Zidane asked as he slipped the cloak over his head.  As soon as he finished, he ran down the hall with the group of moogles following closely behind.  They got back onto the elevator and went down to the middle floor.

"I think she might be in the guest room." Zidane explained.  When the group sprinted into the room, they saw that Zidane's inquiries were correct; Eiko was sitting on the floor playing with a new doll.

"What is it?" she asked looking up.  "Chimomo!  Momatose!  Moco!  Mocha!  Morrison!  You're all here!" she exclaimed standing up.  "How did you find them?" 

Zidane pulled off the uniform and Eiko squealed happily. "Zidane!  You're alive!"  He nodded and the six year old ran up to hug him.  "We all thought you were dead, have you seen Dagger yet?" 

"No, I'm on my way to Alexandria right now though.  Do you think Cid will mind if I borrow one of his ships?"

"Well, uh…" Eiko stared down at her feet nervously and glanced back up at Zidane.  "The Hilda Garde is still being developed.  He wanted to reconstruct it more like the Invincible."

"Oh…" _So much for that plan.  _"So where is the Invincible?"

"We left it in Memoria, remember?"  _Damn!  _

"Well, I guess I'll be payin' the boys at Tantalus a little visit." He said scratching his head.  "I hope Cid doesn't mind having pets." He winked at the moogles who looked extremely offended.  

"Bye Zidane!  Good luck!" Eiko waved as he left the room.

"And don't be tellin' Dagger just yet!  I want it to be a surprise!"

"Okay!" she agreed.

_That sucks.  Oh well, the boys'll always be there for me.  I'm sure they can give me a ride to Alexandria on the Prima Vista or something.  _Zidane was trying to think optimistically as he walked through the streets of the Theatre District.  Lindblum looked so much better than it did before.  Everything had been completely restored and looked better than what it used to.  

Finally, Zidane reached the hideout.  He opened the door and stepped inside to find everyone, Cinna, Blank, Marcus, Ruby, Zero, Benero and Baku all sitting around the table enjoying a feast.  Or at least they _had been_ enjoying the feast.  When Zidane walked in, Blank spit his beer out of his mouth, spraying everyone at the table.

"Zidane?!" his eyes were wide and disbelieving.  Angry murmurs were coming from everyone at the table as they wiped the beer up off them.  "Is it really you?" 

"What are ya talkin' bout Blank hun?" Ruby asked as she looked up from her soaked shirt.  "Oh ma' God!  Zidane!  You're back!"  This got everyone at the table's attention.  Everyone swerved around in their chairs to get a better look.

"Zidane!" Baku exclaimed getting up, "Ya ol' scumbag!  Where ya been?" 

Zidane went into a long description of everything that had happened.  How Kuja had died, and how he lived with the moogles for a few months.  The whole lot sat there and listened to his story with their mouths hanging wide open.  "But now, my only worry is getting to Alexandria." He finished.

"Well, aren't you in luck?" Marcus said laughing.  "We're leaving for Alexandria in a few days.  We're gonna perform 'I Want to be Your Canary' for Princess Garnet's official crowing." He explained.

"Are you serious?!  Boss, can I go with you?"  Baku looked Zidane in the eye.  He could tell that Zidane really wanted to go to Alexandria.

"I'm sorry Zidane." He said shaking his head, "You know the rules, you can only come if yer plannin' on bein' in the show."  Zidane's mouth dropped open in disbelief.  "So yer playin' the lead role!" Baku laughed and hit him on the back.  "Ya should've seen yer face!"

Zidane laughed weakly as Marcus shoved the script into his hands.  "I'll help ya with the lines." He said winking.  

"Thanks guys." Zidane said, "Now, Blank, scoot over and hand me a beer!"

~ ~

So, that's chapter two.  Please review.  We need the praise!  Thanks!


	3. A Joyful Reunion

Disclaimer: We still do not own Final Fantasy IX, nothing has changed since the first two chapters…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  We feel all warm and fuzzy inside now!

**Starling94**: You scared us!  You reviewed like minutes after we posted! We were like, 'Wow!  We didn't know it was posted yet!'

**Tobu Ishi**: Thanks so much for the praise!  And I'm glad that you think it's the 'coolest'!  About your question about the arm thing, or any injuries for that matter, we would tell you, but it might spoil what's coming up.  But thanks for the review and we hope you enjoy it!

**Aya-yahiko**: We are Lord of the Rings fans too!  Hehehe!  (Legolas is a hottie!  And Pippin is soooo cute ^_^)

**Fujin Kazano**: Yes, thinking about Final Fantasy all the time can get you into awkward situations.  Trust us!  We do it all the time, but that's why we hang out all the time!  We know what we're talking about when you randomly say "I wish I were a summoner" and "If I could be a genome, I would want a lemur tail!"

A Joyful Reunion

            Zidane looked around the Prima Vista nervously.  He still had no idea how long he had been gone and in truth he didn't really want to know.  Tiredly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes; he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.  Until midnight, he had laid awake in bed thinking about seeing Dagger again.

            His eyes wandered back down to his script.  Marcus had run lines with him several times, but Zidane still wasn't satisfied.  Leaning against the wall, he began to read over them again.

            Baku noticed this and exclaimed, "Damn boy, you can recite it in yer sleep!" the sudden yell in the once silent room startled Zidane and made him hit his head on the wall.

            "God Boss!  Ya don't have to scare the shit outta me!" he said rubbing his sore head.

            Baku chuckled, "Watch yer mouth." He winked, "Go see Ruby, she'll fix ya up with yer costume."  Still grimacing slightly, Zidane walked down the stairs.  He already knew his way perfectly around the theater ship, so he was there in no time.

            "Here ya go hun." Ruby said shoving a cloak into his hands.  After examining it for a few seconds he handed it back to her.

            "Sorry Ruby, I want her to actually see me."

            "Golly!  We can't have her runnin' onstage in the middle of the first scene!" she explained throwing it back to him.  "You can pull it off at the end." He sighed and allowed her to put it on him.  "I won't button the last two buttons, so you can pull it off easier." She said, as she patted him on the back.

            Once the cloak was on him, Zidane turned so that he could look at the full body mirror.  "Well?  Whaddaya think?"  The black cloak covered everything; he couldn't even see his own face.  _Well, if that's the way it has to be…_

            Solemnly, Zidane headed for the door, but before he left Ruby drew him into a tight embrace.  "I hope you catch your canary." She whispered into his ear.

            "Thanks Ruby, I hope I do too." He smiled at her and started to walk back down the hall. 

            "We're landin'!" came Blank's voice.  "Grab onto something!"  _Already?  _All morning Zidane had been fighting off how nervous he really was.  It was never like this before, normally performing (no matter who the audience was) didn't bother him.  This time was different, he hadn't seen Dagger in months.  _What will she think?  _

            Dagger sat in her bedroom next to her window, just like last time when Tantalus had come to Alexandria.  The whole town had been in an uproar, just like it was today.  The only difference was that, this time, Zidane wouldn't be here.  She watched as the Prima Vista soared into the town square and started to lower itself.

            It had been almost seven months since she last saw him.  He looked so valiant and brave, so sure of himself as he walked off into the sunset to save his archenemy, but also brother.  Seven months, and he hadn't returned, and no word came from him.  All she knew was what she was told by Beatrix.  The Iifa Tree had collapsed on him.  _What a horrible way to end.  _

            A week after the news arrived, she had attended the funeral service.  If you could call it a funeral.  There was no body, no visitation.  Simply people talking about him in past tense.  

            "You're Highness?" Steiner's voice interrupted her thoughts.  Gingerly, she turned her head to face him, "Tantalus has arrived, and the play will be starting soon.  Shall I escort you to your seat?" he asked.

            "Thank you Steiner." She said softly.  Wearily, she stood up from her seat and took his arm.  

            "Aren't you excited?" he asked upon noticing her grim face.  All she could manage was a weak smile.  "It's your favorite play by Lord Avon.  I'm sure you'll enjoy it more than you think." He smiled reassuringly.  

            Despite Steiner's previous behavior toward Zidane, she could tell he missed him as well.  Everyone would miss the energetic blonde boy, but not as much as her.  

            They stepped out onto the platform where a nice chair was placed facing the stage.  The play still hadn't started; in fact it would be awhile before it actually did start.  Nonetheless, the nobles and peasants alike were all sitting down getting ready to enjoy the show.  Dagger merely sat and watched as some familiar faces set up the stage below.  She noticed Marcus instantly, he was talking and laughing with the band.  Zero, Benero and Cinna were all gathered working and making sure that the stage doors worked.  Last but not least, she noticed Blank, he was standing next to a cloaked man, both were working on setting up the backdrop.

            Several minutes passed, then the actors went backstage and music started to play.  Baku walked onstage to give his introduction speech.  "Tonight's performance is of a story that takes place long ago.  Our heroine, Princess Cornelia is torn from her lover, Marcus and attempts to flee the castle only to be caught by her father King Leo.  And now noble Queen Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix, honorable nobles and the rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'." The square erupted with applause as Baku bowed and walked offstage.  

            Dagger tried with all her might to pay attention to the play, but her mind kept on slipping.  This was the exact same way she had met Zidane only a year or so earlier.  She had tried running away from home, and Zidane had been sent by Cid to kidnap her and bring her to safety.  She shook these thoughts from her head and started to concentrate on the play.  

            Ruby was playing Cornelia again, but she couldn't figure out who was playing Marcus.  She had seen Marcus earlier, and this wasn't him.  Whoever it was, was doing an excellent job.  

            "Since the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" the man yelled dramatically as he threw his hands into the air, "I beseech thee wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" he grabbed the hem of his cloak, "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" he yelled as he threw the cloak off. 

            Standing there in the middle of the stage, was none other than Zidane!  Dagger wasn't sure what to think, _is it really him?  _She didn't really care; she pulled herself out of her seat and ran to the door.   Steiner and Beatrix stood at the doorway, blocking her progress, but to her amazement, instead of forbidding her to go any further, they opened the doors for her.

            She ran down the staircase, passing many appalled looking Alexandrian soldiers, then burst out the castle doors.  Zidane smiled seeing her run to him and walked to the edge of the stage to meet her.  In her desperate attempt to make it to him, her pendant fell off, however she didn't turn for more than a second.  He was much more important to her, and to prove this, she tore her tiara off as well. She ran into his outstretched arms and cried into his shoulder.

            "Shhhh…" he comforted her as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair.  It had grown so much longer since he had last seen her!  As if seeing he was really alive, really there, Dagger started to pound lightly on his chest as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

            "You're back!" she mumbled into his chest.

            "Yes, and I'm never leaving you again." He said as he continued to stroke her head.  She held onto him even tighter, afraid that if she ever let go she would lose him again, only this time forever.  The crowd roared with applause as the two lovers continued to hold onto each other, they seemed oblivious to everything around them, except each other.

            After the long embrace, Dagger pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.  "How did you survive?" Her face was tearstained, but there was unmistakably a smile.

            "I had to, I didn't have a choice.  I wanted to come home to you." He explained wiping away her tears.  "So, I sang your song."

            "Our song." She said simply and held his hand against her cheek.  Zidane smiled and nodded, and pulled her back into him.  

~ ~

How was that?  :::yawn:::: you people should be so happy that I love you because it is now :::looks at clock::: eleven o'clock and I still haven't finished my science essay (due tomorrow) oh well.  Anyway!  Now that the ending is established, it's time to move on!   Just to let you know, in our book, the wedding at Conde Petie was the real deal.  So, they are already married.  The next chapter takes place six years after all this…


	4. A New Member of the Family

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Final Fantasy IX, or the related characters, places, etc.  (I wish I could though.  ;_;)

A/N: Greetings everyone, remember me?  ^o^  As I was going through and re-reading some of my older chapters (for editing purposes) I noticed this chapter and I came to the conclusion that the original was written very poorly.  I went through and re-wrote it, now it's satisfactory.  I may end up re-writing several chapters to this story actually, but it's all a matter of when I have time.  (Those of you who have been keeping track of Keep Yourself Alive know that I'm not the fastest person at updating).  

Chapter 4

            Lindblum castle was silent as it usually was so late at night.  In the Regent's sleeping chamber, Cid and Hilda were sleeping soundly when the phone on their bedside table rang.  Hilda mumbled something incoherent and rolled over and Cid opened a single eye to glare at the accursed object.  It rang a second time.

            "Get the phone dear," Hilda said sleepily.  

"Huh?" a very tired Cid asked groggily, looking at his wife through the darkness.  The phone rang a third time.  

Sighing, Hilda sat up.  "I'll get it."  She leaned over her husband and delicately picked the phone up off of its hook.  "Hello?" she asked into the receiver trying not to sound too groggy.  "What!?"

"What is it, Hilda?" Cid groaned and rolled over.

Hilda quickly glanced at the clock on the wall.  Three o'clock in the morning.  "No, we'll be there," she said, turning the knob on the kerosene lamp.  Cid yanked the blanket over his head to escape from the sudden light.  "Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can."

She hung the phone back up and immediately got out of bed.  

"Who was it?  Why did you turn the light on?  It's still early."

"That was Zidane, Garnet is having her baby."

"What!?"  That woke him up.  Cid shot up from his laying position and looked wildly around the room.  

"Her water broke a little over an hour ago.  We need to go to Alexandria castle."

"I know _that!_"

Hilda rolled her eyes and slipped into some clothing as fast as she could.  "No time to dress up, dear.  We need to leave now."

"Okay, okay," he muttered as he put on a pair of socks.

"I'm going to wake up Eiko.  She'll be very excited."  And with that, Hilda bustled out of the room, brushing the tangles from her auburn hair at the same time.

"Eiko?  Eiko, honey…" she rapped on the door.  

"Hm?" was the tired reply she got.  "It's three a.m., what do you want?"

Carefully, the older woman opened the door so that a small amount of light flooded the room.  The twelve-year-old Eiko turned away from the door and shoved her head under her pillow.

"Garnet is having her baby.  Don't you want to go see it?" she asked, turning on the light in the room.  Eiko sat up, her short purple was severely tangled and her eyes were droopy.

"Can't you tell her to wait until a later time?"

Hilda chuckled, "No, honey, I'm afraid not.  Nature does what nature intends."

The preteen blew air through her mouth and dragged a hand down her face.  "Alright, I'm getting up."

"No time to dress up sweetie, we need to leave soon.  Just put on something comfortable," Hilda said as she bustled back out of the bedroom.

Eiko shook her head and got up to shut the door just in time to see Cid hurry past, clamping his belt over his thick stomach, "G'morning, Eiko.  Better get ready fast."

"Gah, I know!" she grumbled, closing the door.

When the Fabool family had finally arrived, it seemed as if everyone was gathered in the hallway outside of Garnet and Zidane's bedroom.  Hilda and Cid sat down on a red sofa that was directly across the hall from the door, and Cid wrapped an arm around Hilda's shoulders almost as if to keep her warm.

Immediately upon entering, Eiko caught sight of the fifteen-year-old Vivi and walked over to talk to him.  In the far corner, Freya and Fratley stood talking to a very tired looking Amarant.  Their several kids, who had seemed to have gotten bored waiting, had fallen asleep on the floor, covered by a blanket a servant had brought them.

The entire Tantalus crew was there as well.  Marcus sat in a chair, arms folded, trying to keep himself from nodding off.  Blank was pacing the length of the hallway in such a fashion that one would think that he was the father-to-be.  Baku, Zero, Benero and Cinna were all playing a game of poker on the floor, and Ruby sat nearby watching. 

"You don't think something happened, do you?" Blank asked aloud to himself.  Ruby jumped up and ran over to him and touched his arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry, hun.  If something had happened, I'm sure that we'd know by now."

Blank sighed then resumed his pacing.  Vivi had been tracing Blank's movements with his eyes and was starting to become very dizzy.  

A cry of pain and loud moaning could be heard from behind the closed wooden door.  Hilda clutched her chest, the sound alone was so heart-wrenching.  "The poor dear, I wish they'd let me in to see her," she mumbled into Cid's chest.  Blank's eyes widened and he ran back to the door and tried the handle.  

"Locked!" he spat.

"It's been locked for over an hour now," Baku said, standing up, holding on to his back all the while.  "Why don't you go fer a walk or somethin', Blank?  Yer makin' poor Vivi here dizzy from all yer pacin'!"

Another cry was heard.  Ruby's eyes softened and she walked over to Blank whose eyes had widened.  Before she could say anything of comfort, he began his pacing all over again.  

Just as Blank thought he couldn't take it anymore, the door slowly creaked open.  He spun around to look at who was coming out.  As a matter of fact, everyone's eyes were on the door.  Dr. Tot scurried out, right past everyone who had been waiting.

"Hey!  Was it a boy or a girl?  Is the baby healthy?  Is Garnet alright?  Did Zidane pass out?"  Blank began pummeling him with questions.  The doctor just smiled and continued to walk off.  "C'mon man!  Answer me!"

"I'm sworn to secrecy.  I'm not allowed to tell anyone anything."

Severely disappointed, everyone returned to what they had been doing.  The door opened a second time, this time Zidane walked out, his face pale and his eyes tired.  He was massaging the hand that Garnet had most likely been squeezing.

"So?"  Freya pressed him.  

Zidane exhaled, sat down in an unoccupied chair, then looked up at the ceiling.  

"So?" she asked again, a little more demanding.

"So…" he sighed, closing his eyes.  "…I'm a father."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, everyone began cheering in unison.

"Congratulations!" several people said at once.  Zidane nodded at them and smiled as big as he could.  

"She's the most beautiful baby ever!" he boasted, throwing out his chest.  

"So, who gets to see her first?" Ruby asked, very excited.

"We only want small groups in at a time, Dagger is very tired, you know." Everyone nodded.  

"I say grandparents go first!" Baku spoke up.  

"Follow me," Zidane slammed his hands against his knees and pulled himself up.  Cid, Hilda and Baku followed him into the room, and Baku closed the door behind him.

Dagger lay in her bed, tiny beads of sweat clinging to her forehead and her black hair sticking to her face.  In her arms she held a white bundle.  Automatically, Hilda ran to her side.  "How are you, dear?" she asked worriedly, dabbing the sweat from her face with a cloth.

Dagger's voice came out thin and strained, but she managed, "I've been better."

"Take a look at Alexandria's newest princess!" Zidane exclaimed.  Carefully, Dagger handed him the bundle and he walked slowly to the center of the room and gently pulled the blankets away from the infant's face.  The three crowded around him.

The child looked up with her big blue eyes, groping the air with her outstretched hands.  Her hair was jet black, just like her mothers, and in the middle of her forehead, Hilda noticed a small nub of a horn.  Also, to everyone's amazement, she had a tail, just like her father's.

"Wow, she looks jus' like Dagger!" Baku exclaimed and slapped Zidane hard on the back.  "I guess it's better, fer her sake!" he laughed heartily and Zidane smiled sarcastically.

"So, you wanna hold her?" he asked, looking at Hilda.

Her eyes lit up, "Can I?"  Zidane nodded and handed her the bundle.  Slowly she swayed, holding the tiny infant.  "Oh, you look so pretty.  You're going to look just like your mom," she whispered.  Hilda never had the opportunity to have her own children.  After an accident she had as a teenager, the doctors told her that she would not be able to safely carry a child of her own.  Never had she held a baby, never had she felt small fingers wrap around her index finger.  The baby opened her mouth and yawned, her small tongue stuck straight out, licking the air, and her eyes shut tight.  "So precious…" she said quietly, "So precious."

Blushing slightly, she realized she was hogging the child and passed her to her husband.  Cid was more awkward with holding her than Hilda.  He didn't have the maternal instinct Hilda had.  

"When's it gonna be my turn?" Baku whined immaturely.  Cid chuckled and passed the baby over to the big man.

"So what's her name?" Baku asked, rocking the baby slowly.

"Amethyst Tribal," Dagger answered from her corner of the room.  "Amy for short."

Baku beamed and looked back down at the delicate child, "Ya know what?  One o' these days, the boys n' I are gone take you on an adventure.  Jus' like yer mom an' dad went on!"

"We'll have to wait for that one," Dagger smiled and held her arms out.  "Now, can I have my baby back?"  Baku laughed and gave Amy back to her mother.

Since many other people wanted to come in and see the baby, the three didn't stay long to chat.  Instead they waved and exited the room so that Beatrix and Steiner could enter.

"Your Majesty," they said in unison and kneeled in the doorway.

"Enough with the formalities!" Zidane laughed.  Blushing, Beatrix stood back up and walked to stand beside Dagger while Steiner and Zidane talked amongst themselves.

"Do you want to hold her, Beatrix?" Dagger asked feebly.

"I would love to, Your Highness!" Dagger smiled and handed Amy to her.  "Oh, Your Highness," the general breathed, "She is so beautiful.  Oh!  And she is a summoner as well!"

"Yes, and I can only hope that her life isn't as complicated as mine was," Dagger thought, remembering the painful memories of the Extraction Ceremony and her mother's greed.

"I hope that our baby is just as beautiful as her," Beatrix said as she continued to sway.  This made both Zidane and Steiner face them from their side of the room.  

"We're having a baby?" Steiner asked excitedly.  As she handed Amy back to Dagger, Beatrix nodded, blushing a second time. "When did you find out?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"The other day.  I went to the doctor so that he could run some tests."

            "We're having a baby!"   Steiner turned to Zidane; his eyes were wide and full of excitement.  "We have to go tell the others!" Beatrix nodded as Steiner led her out of the room.

"Congratulations again, your Majesties!" she exclaimed before leaving.  

"I'm happy for them!  Aren't you?" Zidane asked looking behind him.  No response came from Dagger.  "Dagger, honey?" No reply.  Quickly, he pulled a chair up beside her and grabbed her hand.  She was sleeping, the slow rising and falling of her chest made her seem so peaceful.  

Careful not to wake her up, Zidane picked Amy up off of Dagger's chest and placed her in her bassinette.  Looking between the two sleeping girls, he thought quietly to himself, _I must be the luckiest man on Gaia.  _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

That's more like it, ne?  I'm definitely proud of this chapter (in comparison to the older version) XP  It was almost an embarrassment looking back on that one.  Oh well.  One down, and 25 to go!  (Lol.  I doubt I'll be re-writing all 25 chapters) o.O  I don't have enough time on my hands.  Please leave me a review, and flames and feedback are greatly appreciated.  ^o^


	5. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy IX, or the related places or characters…blah, blah, blah

**Tobu Ishi- **We know what you mean about made up characters aren't nearly as good as the originals.  But you have to think that it would be VERY weird if Zidane lived forever and didn't have any kids…I mean c'mon!  Besides, Amy plays a very important role in this fanfiction, so please bear with us.  ^_^

**aya-yahiko- **Thanks for the praise!  ^_^ we really appreciate it!

**klepto-maniac0- **We hope you like how this 'develops' ^_~  

Merry Christmas!

            "Mommy!  Daddy!  Wake up!  Santa Cwause is here!  I sawed him!" a now two-year-old Amethyst yelled jumping up and down on her parents' bed.  Her tail was swishing excitedly as she waited for her parents to awaken.  

            "How'd you get out of your crib?" Zidane asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  In response, all he got was a sneaky smile as she worked her way down from their bed.  Dagger had gotten up and was tying her robe around her, but Zidane didn't really care what he looked like.  He started walking after Amy in his boxers and a T-shirt.

            It was about six o'clock in the morning, and the halls were dimly lit with torches.  "Did you plan this?" Dagger whispered so that only Zidane could hear.  Smiling, he put a finger to his mouth indicating for her to be quiet.  She nodded and continued to follow Amy down the dark hallway.

            They ran down the spiral staircase after her, and ended up in the Great Hall.  There was a giant Christmas tree adorned with gold ornaments, around it several presents lay, waiting to be opened.  Then something caught Dagger's attention that she hadn't been expecting.

            A man, dressed in red from head to toe was standing next to Amy and was in the process of pulling a doll out of a big sack.  It was Santa!  But, there was something about him, he seemed more tall and muscular, rather than short and plump.  "Is that Amarant?" she whispered to Zidane.  He smiled even wider and put a finger to his mouth.  "But how did y…" Zidane quickly covered her mouth.

            "Mommy!  Mommy!  Look at what Santa bwought me!" Amy pulled at Dagger's robe.  Dagger looked down to see Amy holding up a new doll.  

            "Yes Amy, it's a very pretty doll," she answered looking up just in time to see Amarant running in a sprint out of the room.  Trying hard not to giggle, she bent down to look Amy in the face, "Let's start passing out gifts!"

            It took awhile, but finally everyone had a sizable pile of presents sitting in front of them.  "Amy gets to go first since she's the youngest!" Zidane said winking.  

            Eyes alight with joy, Amy started on the biggest present in her pile.  When she had successfully unwrapped it, she was amazed at what she saw.  It was a perfect replica of Alexandria castle, only much smaller.  

            "It's a doll house Amy!  Grandpa Baku made it himself."

            "Wow!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together in excitement.  Several minutes later, Amy had unwrapped all of her gifts.  She had received several formal dresses (specially made with a small hole for her tail), coloring books, crayons and lots of toys.

            "Alright, it's Mommy's turn now since she's second youngest." Zidane announced.  

            Dagger smiled and pulled the first box she saw to her.  Thoughts began to form in her head as she started undoing the paper.  _I am a few months younger than him, but how come he looks younger than me?  It's been eight years, and he hasn't seemed to change one bit!  _"Dagger," somewhere from the back of her mind someone was calling her, "Dagger," it repeated, only much louder this time.  Finally, she snapped out of it.  She looked up to see Zidane right in front of her; his eyes were wide with concern.

            "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  She shook her head then looked down at the box in her hands, she had long since unwrapped it and was starting to claw absentmindedly at it.  Blushing, she opened the box to see a pair of diamond earrings.  "Merry Christmas." Zidane winked.

            Smiling, she put them in and continued to unwrap the remainder of her gifts.  

            Finally, it was Zidane's turn.  "Guess who's coming over today," he asked Amy as he began unwrapping the first of his gifts.

            "Who?" 

            "Zak!" this made her drop her doll and squeal with delight.  Zak was Steiner and Beatrix's son, and he was only about six months younger than her.

            "And Grandpa Baku, Uncle Blank, Uncle Marcus…"

            "Pretty much everyone." Dagger laughed.

            The day seemed to go by so slowly, but finally it was time for the Christmas Party.  Zidane and Dagger were helping decorate, and Amy sat in a chair by the door waiting for the first to arrive.  She wore one of the dresses she had gotten for Christmas, it was light blue, and she thought it very uncomfortable.  But, fortunately, she didn't have to wait long, the door swung open and in stepped the entire Tantalus gang.

            "Gwandpa!" she exclaimed running into Baku's arms.  

            "Hey Amy girl!  How've ya been?" he asked putting her up on his shoulder.

            "I've been good." She smiled sweetly.

            "How's my favorite niece in the world?" Blank asked stepping in.

            "Uncle Bwank!" she squealed.  "Can you tell me anudder one of yoor stowies tonight?" she asked happily.  

            "Sure thing munchkin!" he laughed.

            "Geez Blank, are you spoiling my child?" came Zidane's voice from one of the corners.

            "What?  I promised her a story!" Blank said defensively.

            Zidane laughed, "It's my job to greet the guests.  Guess I'm too late.  How've you guys been?" Everyone answered at once causing Zidane to laugh again.  "Well, the party's that way," he pointed into the ballroom.  "Now get out of here ya scumbags, your blocking the entrance," he winked.

            "Fine, but I'm taking the kid with me." Baku chuckled.

            "Alrighty then, have fun everyone!" he called after them.

            Next to arrive was Steiner and Beatrix.  "Good evening Your Majesty," Beatrix said bowing.  

            "How's Zak doing?" he asked.  Sure enough the blonde boy wasn't far off, he had busied himself with running circles around Steiner.  "Amethyst is in the ballroom." He said.  Zak automatically stopped running around Steiner and took off for the ballroom.

            "Don't break anything!" Beatrix called after him.  Seconds later a crash sounded not too far off.  "Oh, I'm so sorry Zidane, I'll pay for that." She said running after the noise.  Steiner followed behind.  

            Shaking with silent laughter, Zidane continued to await the guests' arrival.  The last to show up was Freya and her family.  

            The adults assembled in the ballroom and the children went up to Amy's room to play.  Zak and Amy busied themselves with coloring as Freya's children (being exceptionally older) were playing a board game.  

            Downstairs however, was where all the interesting stuff was happening.  Zidane walked hand in hand with Dagger socializing and chatting with old friends.  But, when the band slowed down and started to play 'Melodies of Life', Dagger started tugging on Zidane's cuff.

            "Sorry Regent," Zidane said to Cid, "but I promised my wife we'd dance." Cid nodded.

            "I told Hilda I'd dance too." He said.  Both of the men offered their wives and arm and led them to the dance floor.  Zidane wrapped his arms around Dagger's waist and started swaying slowly to the music, and Dagger rested her chin on his shoulder.  

            Looking around, Zidane noticed all the other couples.  Eiko was dancing with Vivi despite the age difference.  As it turned out, the two had been dating for quite a while, even against Cid's wishes.  He thought it very disrespectful that his adopted daughter would date someone who's brethren had destroyed his city, but he couldn't do anything about it.  

            Off in another part of the room, Freya and Fratley danced, as did Steiner and Beatrix.  It was clear that they hardly got any time to themselves.  Everyone seemed so happy, so at peace.

            "I love you." Zidane said kissing the top of Dagger's head.

            "I know," she smiled up at him.  He chuckled to himself and the song started to fade away.  However, neither of them wanted to move, so they stayed there in a close embrace for a while after the song ended.  Finally pulling away, Zidane looked around the room. 

            "I have an announcement." He yelled over the noise.  Everyone turned to look at him.  "I will be leaving tomorrow." Dagger stared at him, mouth agape.  "I will be delivering a peace proclamation to the Black Mage Village." Hearing this, Vivi now started listening intently, "They have been discriminated against for a long time and that needs to stop.  Cid could I borrow one of your ships?"

            If Cid was appalled at any of this, then he didn't show it.  He smiled and shook Zidane's hand, "Sure thing, anytime."

            "Thanks for everything, Cid." Zidane smiled.

            "No problem, it is I who should thank you for helping me out so much in previous years." 

            "How come you never told me about this?" Dagger asked him once Cid walked back off.  

            "Would you have stopped me if I did?" Zidane asked smiling.

            "No, but…I would have liked to know." 

            "Sorry." He smiled at her.  She thought that she could melt whenever he looked at her like that!  

            Hours passed and everyone had a good time.  But eventually, people started leaving randomly.  The last to leave were Blank and Marcus.  

            "We promised Amy we would tell her a story." Blank said shrugging.  "Sorry, can't get rid of us 'til we fulfill out promise."

            "Fine." Zidane said looking at the clock.  "But I doubt she'll be awake."

            "Well, we have to try."

            Sighing, Zidane led them up the stairs to Amy's room.  Sure enough, she had fallen asleep on the floor next to her coloring book.  "Sorry guys, I told ya." He whispered, bending down to pick her up.  Gently he placed her in her bed and pulled the blankets over her.

            Just as they were about to leave the room, they heard a murmur.  "You pwomised." Blank laughed out loud and turned to face her.  

            "So I did.  Which one you wanna hear?"  Amy sat up in her bed and Marcus, Blank and Zidane all cleared a space out on her toy-cluttered floor.

            After thinking awhile, Amy replied, "I wanna hear the one about yoo wescuing my mom!" she exclaimed happily.  No matter how many stories she heard, Amy liked this one the best.  The one where her parents first met.  

            "Okay then," Blank thought for a minute.  "It all started when your Grandpa Cid found out that someone wanted to hurt your mom!" Amy gasped, "So he told your Grandpa Baku.  He sent us to rescue her." He motioned to everyone around him.  

            "Your Grandpa and I acted in a play as a distraction," Marcus explained, "while you dad and Blank went to find your mom!"

            "It happened in this very castle." Zidane pointed out.  Now Amy seemed really interested.  Zidane continued, "Only, I didn't really know my way around back then.  But I knew that your mom was supposed to be out on the balcony.  I ran up a staircase and I saw this girl come out through some doors." Amy giggled, she knew who it was.  

            "I noticed you dad talking to a woman, but I didn't know what was happening, so I watched from the staircase." Blank interrupted.

            "All I noticed was how beautiful your mother was, and I thought how I really didn't want her to get hurt.  So as I tried to come up with a plan to get her safely out, she ran off.  Knocking me down in the process!" Zidane said laughing lightly.

            "As we followed her, a group of knights started chasing us!" Blank started, "There were tens of thousands!  So when you mom ran up a staircase, Zidane followed her and I stayed behind to deal with them myself," Blank added cockily.

            "Tens of thousands eh?" Zidane laughed.  Blank shrugged and motioned Zidane to continue with the story.  "Anyway, so I followed her to the…" he stopped.  "Guys, she's asleep." He pointed out.

            "Aw man.  Oh well, I don't have a very big part in this story anyway." Marcus said.  

            "Sorry guys I can't see you to the door.  You know where it is.  I trust you wont steal anything on your way out?" 

            "Gee Zidane, take all the fun out of it why don't ya!" Blank whispered and elbowed Zidane in the side, hard.  The two left and Zidane went back to the bed.

            "You wont see me before I leave tomorrow, but I want you to know that I love you very much and I'll be back."  

            Amy stirred and opened her eyes just a little.  "Pwomise?" she asked sleepily.

            "I promise." Zidane nodded.  Then he bent down to kiss her forehead.  As quietly as he could, he turned to leave.

            Just as he was shutting the door, she spoke up, "Keep the door open." Smiling to himself, he did as he was told. He left, keeping the door open just enough that a faint stream of light glowed in a straight line across her room.

            Tiredly, he started down the hall.  He had to get to bed, for he would be leaving very early the next morning.  

~ ~

Thanks for reading this everyone!  And please leave us some reviews!  Reviews are our only way of knowing if people are reading/enjoying this fic.  Flames and Feedback are appreciated, and we'll try to have the next chapter up shortly!


	6. An Unpleasant Suprise

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy IX or any of the related characters, places, etc.

A/N: If you by any chance have read our reviews (which you probably haven't) you probably noticed a review from our good friend 'French Maid'.  Thanks Marc!  Now, if you have played Final Fantasy VII and know what Cloud looks like, we all know him and Zidane look totally different.  He for some reason thinks that Zidane is the reincarnation of Cloud (even though Zidane's hair is a different shade and he has a tail).  And since our telling him that he is wrong isn't helping, maybe you could help!  Review and yell your hearts out at him!  (But leave some room for an actual review, because we like reading them! ^_^) 

**Silver Dragon Goddess: **We are so happy you skipped your homework for stories!  (Especially ours!)  We do it all the time!  Oh!  And thanks for the compliment!

**Aya yahiko:  **Do we even need to say it?  Thank you sooo much for keeping up with our story!  We love you to death for it!

An Unpleasant Surprise

            When Dagger awoke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that Zidane was gone.  The second thing she noticed was that Amethyst was lying in his place.  "What's wrong sweetie?" Dagger asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

            Amy looked up at her with the sweetest face she could muster.  "I'm hungwy." Dagger smiled and got out of bed, pulling her robe around her.  

            "Alright sweetie, in a minute." Quickly, Dagger ran a comb through her hair.  When she finished, she took Amy by the hand and walked down the stairs to the dining room.  She sat Amy in her booster seat and took the chair next to her.

            Quina came waddling from the kitchen.  "What you want eat?" S/he asked.  

            "I want waffles!" Amy exclaimed as she bounced up and down in her chair.  Quina nodded and turned to Dagger who was staring out into space.

            "And you?" Quina asked interrupting her thoughts.

            "Oh!" Dagger blushed slightly.  "Um, I'm not that hungry this morning.  I'll have a bagel."  Quina nodded and waddled back into the kitchen.

            "Did you have fun last night?"

            Amy looked up, "Yeah!  I pwayed with Zak.  And Daddy and Uncle Marcus and Bwank told me a story!"

            "Did they now?  Which one?"

            "The one about them saving you.  Daddy is weal hewo isn't he?"

            "Yes, your Daddy is a very brave man." Dagger smiled just as Quina waddled back into the room carrying two plates.  

            Dagger was spreading some butter on her bagel when the doors to the dining room flung open.  Standing there was Beatrix and Steiner.  "Your Majesty!" Steiner said as he struggled to catch his breath.  "I must talk to you outside!"  Dazed and confused, Dagger nodded and walked to the door and shut it behind them.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Your Highness…" he hesitated.

            "What's wrong!?" she was starting to get scared.

            "There was reported an airship crash near Madin Sari."

            "Zidane wasn't on that ship was he?"

            "Please, Your Highness, calm down."

            "He wasn't on that ship, right?"  Dagger asked, growing more and more agitated.

            "……It was one of Cid's ships.  We think he was on it." 

            Silence rang across the Great Hall.  Dagger stood in shock for a long time, not speaking, hardly breathing.  "Beatrix and I are taking the Red Rose to the crash site right now."

            "And I'm coming with you!"

            "Your Highness, you must stay with the Princess!"

            "She's coming too!  She deserves to know what's happened to her father!" Steiner didn't have a comeback for this.  Turning on her heel, Dagger stomped back into the dining room.  Beatrix was sobbing into her hands, and Amy was patting her back.

            "Beatwix, Beatwix don't cwy.  Be a big girl!" Amy said through a mouthful of waffles.  Looking up just enough to make eye contact she nodded.  Dagger ran to Amy's side and grabbed her arm.

            "Come one, we're leaving." She said bluntly.

            "Where are we going?"

            "We're going to see Daddy."

            "Your Highness!" Beatrix exclaimed standing up.

            "Beatrix, don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do!" Dagger snapped, using her spare hand she pointed a finger at Beatrix.  "My husband may be dead, and you are telling me that I can't go to make sure that he's alright?!"  Without warning, Dagger collapsed in a heap and started to cry.  Tears rolled down her cheeks and she pounded the floor with her fists.  

            "Your Majesty, I understand." Beatrix said lending Dagger a hand.  Dagger took it and stood back up, rubbing the tears out of her eyes with her robe sleeve.  Amethyst took off up the stairs.

            "Where are you going?" Dagger called after her.

            "Getting dwessed!"

            "We don't have time sweetie, we're leaving now." The child looked up at her mother with confusion, but didn't question her.  Instead, she ran back down the stairs and grabbed tight onto her mother's hand and followed her to the airship dock.

            The ride there was very quiet.  No one spoke except for Amy.  Nobody had told her what was going on, so she didn't know why everyone was so grim.

            "Cheer up Mommy!" She waddled to where Dagger sat in a chair.  Unsuccessfully, she tried to smile, but she only started to cry again.  She grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug.  "Mommy, you're squishing me!" but, despite Amy's complaints, Dagger continued to hold onto her and cry.  After several minutes Amy struggled her way out of the embrace.

            "What's wrong Mommy?" she asked.  To Dagger, it seemed that the child's eyes could see right through her.  Feeling ashamed, she wiped her tears again with her sleeve.  

            "Your father…" 

            "Don't worry 'bout him, Mommy.  I can hear him, he's awight." Dagger stared with amazement and fear at the toddler.  Her eyes then darted down Amy's tail, _could she be part genome?_

            "Y-You can _hear_him?"

            "Yeah," she said as if it were nothing, "He says he's awight."

            "Can you talk back to him?"

            "I don't know…" Amy shuffled her feet nervously.  "I never twied." 

            "Can you try now?  Try for Mommy!" Amy nodded and did as she was told.  Her eyes fluttered open and shut, with nothing but the whites.  It appeared as if she went into some sort of trance.  Her little face was pale and tense, showing her concentration.  To Dagger, it looked like she was going to have a seizure any minute. 

            Seconds later, she looked up at Dagger again.  "I did it!"

            "What did you tell him?" Dagger asked excitedly.

            "I told him dat I love him, and we're coming for him." Dagger sighed, _wow.   _

            "Good job, Amy!" she praised.  

            "Attention: We are preparing to land!" the pilot's voice came over the intercom.  

            "Come sit on my lap, Amy." With outstretched arms, Amy ran to where her mother was sitting and did as she was told.  A small thud signified that the ship had landed.  Steiner and Beatrix ran into the room Dagger and Amy were waiting.

            "We're going out to search."

            "And I'm coming!"

            "Your Highness…" Steiner sighed but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold her back.  "I trust that Princess Amethyst will be staying though."

            "I'm coming too!" she argued getting up from her mother's lap.

            "It's too dangerous Amy, please stay here, I don't want you to get hurt!" Dagger pleaded.  With her arms crossed and her lip puffed out, Amy sat down on the ground.  

            Tying her robe in a double-knot, Dagger followed Steiner and Beatrix to the crash site.  Broken wood was scattered everywhere, and bodies were crumpled up and/or crushed under something.  _Maybe she was imagining it?  Could Zidane survive something this drastic? _

            "You're going the wong way!" Amy's voice carried over the air.  Dagger spun around and to see that Amy had gotten off of the ship anyway and was standing beside the ramp. 

            "Amy!  I told you to stay inside!"

            "But Daddy's over dere!" she pointed to the place where the pileup was the heaviest.  "He told me!"  Giving a skeptical look at her daughter, Dagger followed her finger.  Careful not to trip over any of the rubble, she walked on.  As she was on her way, she stepped onto a board, and she heard a voice under her.

            "Ow!" the sudden voice made her jump, but she knew who it was.  

            "Zidane?!  Honey?!  Are you alright!?" Peering through a crack, she could make out the blonde hair and an eye peering back at her.  She desperately tore through the debris.  When Steiner and Beatrix saw her, they helped.

            Before long, they had uncovered him.  His hair looked brownish with all the dust, and he had dirt all over his face.  Steiner helped him stand up.  When he was successfully on his own two feet, he turned to Dagger and hugged her.

            "Aren't you hurt?" she asked into his shoulder.  She pulled away so that she could look at him.  Apart from being very dirty, she couldn't find one thing wrong with him.  No bruises, not even a scratch.  "No one else survived…" she mumbled, almost so he couldn't hear.  

            "Daddy!  Daddy!" Amy ran across the wreckage so that she could also hug him.

            "Amy!  You're still in your jammies!" he chuckled, then he looked at his wife, "So are you!"

            "We came as soon as we heard." 

            "Thanks." He said as he wrapped an arm around Dagger and picked up Amy with the other hand.  _I really am the luckiest man on Gaia._

~ ~

Time to do you're job and review us!  Please!  Our goal for this fic is at least 80!  And we know you love us!  ^_^


	7. Nothing Happens by Accident

Disclaimer: We still don't own Final Fantasy IX…blah, blah, blah

**Honor:  **Thanks!  I think Amy is cute too…probably my favorite of the original characters I made up.  

**Kingpin, Crystaleyes, Angelic Demon16, Aya Yahiko: **Thanks for arguing with 'French Maid'.  But he's stubborn and not giving up O.o and thanks for the reviews too!  

Nothing Happens By Accident

            As soon as Zidane was pulled from the rubble, Steiner contacted Alexandria to inform the press that the king was indeed all right.  The next day, the whole story was the headliner on the front page of numerous newspapers.

            Two men sat alone in a desolate bar, reading the daily headlines.  Unknown by anyone else, they looked menacingly.  The first one wore a long black cloak that covered his whole body, and shadowed his face.  His counterpart wore normal clothes but had a face covered with deep scars.

            "King of Alexandria survives fatal airship crash," the cloaked man spat as he read off the front page.  With disgust, he threw the newspaper back onto the table.  The paper folded open, exposing the article and a picture of Zidane hugging his wife and child.  "It just isn't right!"

            "What isn't right, sir?" the scarred man inquired picking up the paper to read.

            "Hasn't it occurred to you all the luck this man has had lately?" the cloaked man fumed, his scarred friend only shook his head.  "Eight years ago he came back from the Iifa Tree's violent reaction, unscathed.  Now he survives an airship crash that no one else made it out of, and he doesn't have a single bruise!"

            "There has to be a perfectly logical explanation for this, I mean, he seems like a nice enough man."

            "Yes, there is a perfectly logical explanation.  Witchcraft!" hissed the shadow-faced man.  His counterpart cringed.

            "No, that can't be right!  The reason he left yesterday was to deliver a Peace Proclamation to…" he stopped short.

            "Yes, that's right.  He was delivering a Peace Proclamation to the Black Mages." The man smirked wickedly.  "I don't know about you, but I want what is best for everyone in Alexandria.  For their sake, we must eliminate him!" the cloaked man slammed his fist on the table.

            The scarred man looked doubtful, but agreed.  

            "Meet me outside Alexandria castle, soon.  I want this carried out as soon as possible." The cloaked man stood up and left the bar, despite a few curious glances.  The scarred man remained sitting for a while longer, thinking.  After a while, he gathered his belongings and headed to Alexandria Castle.

            It was early morning, and Zidane had gotten out of bed before anyone else.  Amethyst and Dagger were still sleeping, as were a lot of the staff in the castle.  Morning was the only real time that Zidane could think to himself.  

            He was wearing his jeans and vest today, for comfort.  Lately a few thoughts had been creeping into his brain.  He didn't dare bring it up with anyone else, but he knew that they knew.  Eight years had passed; Zidane still hadn't aged, not even a day.  Nothing had changed in his body; he hadn't even done so much as gotten sick in that time period.  

            As he walked, he continued to think until he heard someone coming, in a fast run.  He turned around just in time to see Amy run down some stairs.  "I thought you were sleeping." He chuckled as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.  

            "I'm not tired." She lied as she tried to stifle a yawn. 

            "How 'bout I take you to breakfast." He laughed lightly.  He passed a clock and noticed the time, and it was about eight o'clock.  Soon everyone would be awake, and his time to think would be gone.  _Oh well.  _

            Zidane sat next to Amy at the table and waited for Quina to come.  Dagger arrived before Quina did and the three of them talked as they waited.

            "Have you noticed anything different about me?" Zidane asked Dagger.  

            "No!  Not at all." She lied.  The last thing she wanted him to do is to think that she thought that there was something wrong.  Especially if he was just aging extremely well.

            "Hm, how about you Amy?" he turned to his daughter.

            "Nope!  Your just fine!" she smiled up at him.  

            "Thanks." He smiled back.  

            Before anyone else made an attempt to have a conversation, a door was heard opening.  "Good!  Quina's up!" Dagger thought out loud.  But it wasn't Quina.

            "Sorry to intrude…" a cold voice came from the doorway.  Zidane spun around in his chair and saw a cloaked man standing there.  In his hand was a drawn sword.

            Amy whimpered, "Don't worry, get behind me." Zidane said in a cool voice, pulling Amy and Dagger behind his back.

            "Oh my God!  Somebody!  Please help us!" Dagger screamed, frantically wondering if anyone outside the room could hear.

            "Shut up!" the man yelled and pointed his sword at her.  Dagger cringed, almost waiting for the man to take her head off when the doors to the dining room were thrown open.  In ran Steiner and Beatrix, looking both confused and worried.  

            "Take Dagger and Amy somewhere safe!" Zidane ordered Beatrix.  With only a glance at the intruder, Beatrix did as she was told.  "Steiner!  Give me a hand!" Steiner put his hand to the hilt of his sword and ran forward.

            However, the cloaked man was faster than both of them.  He swung his sword behind him, and threw it, straight at Zidane.  

            Zidane could see the blade come closer and closer to his chest.  It was like a deer with a car hurling straight for it, he couldn't move in time.  All he could do was watch as the blade drew dangerously close.  

            Finally, the sword hit him and the impact knocked him down.  Behind him, he heard a thud.  Anxiously, he looked down at his chest, where he thought the blade had pierced him, but nothing was there.  The sword went right through him.  However, this wasn't the only surprise.  Before his very eyes, his wound closed up.

            Zidane gasped and spun around to see Steiner lying on the floor, the sword lodged in his stomach.  A faint stream of blood flowed from both his wound and from his mouth.  

            "What?!" the stranger screamed from behind.  Eyes blazing, Zidane turned to face the man.  His lips formed into a scowl as he reached into his scabbard and pulled out his dagger.

            Noticing the king's sudden hostility, the man took off down the hall, with Zidane pursuing close behind.  With expert marksmanship, Zidane threw his dagger and hit the man directly in the back.  The man collapsed to his death.

            Frantically, Zidane ran back to where Steiner had fallen.  "Oh my God!" he yelled once he realized the severity of the wound.  "BEATRIX!" It wasn't very long before she came running.  When she noticed her fallen husband, she ran to Zidane's side.

            "Steiner?  Steiner?!" hysterically she fell to the floor beside him.  A faint groan escaped his lips.  "He's alive!" she yelled.

Zidane ran to his side also and put his head to his chest.  There was still a heartbeat.  "I'll go get something to stop the bleeding, in the meantime try to get the sword out!" she nodded and he bounded out of the room and up the staircase to his bedroom.

He searched his drawers and pulled out an old tee shirt.  And then, as fast as he could, he ran back down the stairs, while he ripped the shirt into strips.  When he got to the bottom he heard an agonizing scream ring out.  _She got it out…_ he sighed.

Upon entering the Dining Room again, he noticed Beatrix was crying on the floor next to Steiner.  She sat with his head in her lap, her clothes soaked with blood.  Nearby laid a red, wet sword.  "We have to get his armor off of him to treat the wound." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  

"I know." Zidane answered.  He helped sit him up and they started to take his armor off piece-by-piece going as carefully as they could, trying not to hurt Steiner.  When they finished all he had on were some shorts and a now crimson colored shirt.  Zidane peeled the bloodstained shirt off of him and inspected the wound.  

It was very deep, his armor didn't do anything to prevent the sword from piercing him.  Zidane started tying his strips of tee shirt around it, hoping to stop the bleeding.  It still came out in a heavy flow.

"Where is Zak?" Zidane asked as he worked.

"Upstairs with Amy and Dagger." She answered between sobs.

"Where at upstairs?"

"Hiding in Amy's room."

"Go to them." He said, "I can take care of him, I've treated worse injuries than this." 

"As I have Your Majesty, perhaps you should go, I wouldn't be able to stay calm, and I don't want Zak to see his father like this." Zidane looked at her tear stained face and nodded.

"Alright then." He agreed.  "You know where I'll be if you need anything." She nodded and he left to make sure his family was safe.

"Zidane!" Dagger exclaimed running to him.  Amethyst waddled behind her.

"I'm alright," he said grabbing her hand.

"You have blood all over you!" she shrieked.  His eyes darted down to his white shirt; sure enough it was covered in Steiner's blood.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Zak stepped out from the closet.  _What should I tell the kid?_ He asked himself.

"Uh," he started nervously.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" Dagger repeated, only louder this time.

"Hold on!" he yelled hoping to calm them down.  "Your mom is helping your dad.  He uh, got a boo-boo."

"Daddy!" Amethyst said pulling on his tail.  "Hold me!"

"Just a second Amy, Daddy needs to talk to Mommy." Amy pouted and watched as he grabbed her mother and pulled her out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Dagger asked, her voice trembling.  Wide eyed she stared into his eyes.  Timidly, he ran his gloved hand through his hair.

"It went right through me…" he put his hand against his forehead.  It was so complicated it confused even him.  Dagger's eyebrow arched.

"What did?  What went through you?"

"The sword.  It went right through me and hit Steiner instead…" he tried to explain, but all Dagger did was stare at him in confusion.  

"What?" she lifted up his shirt and inspected his chest.  There was no puncture wound, not even a sign of a scratch.  "I don't see anything…"

"That's because it closed up."

Dagger shook her head, "I don't know sweetie, maybe you imagined it."

"I couldn't have!  I-It was way too real."

"Is Steiner alright?" it was a desperate attempt to change the subject, but it worked.  She didn't want to tell him, but Zidane was starting to scare her.

"I don't know.  But I'm going back down to check on him and Beatrix.   Just act calm in front of the kids." She nodded and leaned in and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Be careful!"

"I will!" he took off.  Taking the stairs three at a time.  As he rounded a corner he nearly ran into Beatrix. 

"I was just coming to get you Your Majesty." She said urgently, "We need to get Doctor Tot over here to look at it.  And he needs to be moved," Zidane nodded and followed her into Dining Room, where Steiner was still laying.  Bits and pieces of Zidane's shirt were tied around him, and an empty elixir flask lay on the floor next to him.

With Beatrix's help, they were able to lift Steiner and carry him into one of the spare bedrooms.  

"Will you be staying with us then?" he asked as they set the unconscious Steiner in the bed.

"If it isn't to much trouble," she answered placing her hand on Steiner's head.

"Of course not!  You're always welcome here!" Zidane answered brightly.  

"Thanks." She said bowing slightly.  He smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine, remember you used to live here anyway."

"But that was before Zak was born."

"Don't worry about it." Zidane smiled, "You can stay here until Steiner gets better."

~ ~

Oooooh.  It's starting to get interesting now!  Okay!  That's it for that chapter!  Read and Review!  We should have the next one posted shortly!  Remember our goal!  ^_^


	8. Many Partings

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX…you know the deal.

A/N: Well, thanks for everyone's reviews.  Thanks to a lot of you, French Maid has dropped the subject.  Here is his exact wording…

Hey anna  
  
OK you've convinced me that.*sigh* im wrong about the whole thing about Zidane and Cloud. So you got me but promise not to laugh at me! oh well i know u will anyways. :P But dont think your out of the clear yet. im sure ill have another crazy accusation thought up soon! also, whoever it was on the message board that said what my claims had to do with the chapter. well my answer is.. NOTHING AT ALL. if u knew me well enough u'd know im not the brightest potato in the bunch! bye!

So there you have it people, he's given up!  Yay!

**Angelic Demon16: **Thanks to you too for complimenting Amy!  It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  ^_^

**Aya-yahiko and Diana: **Thanks for the praise!  I'm loving this more and more!

Many Partings

            Doctor Tot came to Alexandria castle as soon as he heard the news.  There, he tended Steiner's grievous injury.

            As the doctor worked, Zidane and Beatrix busied themselves by getting rid of the body that was still lying in the hall.  Or at least the one they expected to find.  The scene they found in the Great Hall was a bit different.  Strewn across the floor were several mangled bodies.  Most of them were Alexandrian soldiers, all except for two.

            One was the cloaked man, and the second one must have been a friend of his.  After piecing the story together, it was decided that upon entering the castle they tried to take the guards by surprise.  However, one managed to kill off the scarred man before the cloaked man finished her off.  

            A short ceremony was held for the soldiers who lost their lives, protecting their king.  But the two crooks weren't so lucky.  Beatrix made sure they were buried, but the men received no ceremony or tears.

            Days passed, and Tot continued to treat Steiner.  His injuries were worsening, and becoming infected. Unfortunately, the elixir that Beatrix had hastily given him was only slowing down the process.

            "Normally, if someone has a wound this bad, we would need to amputate it," Tot explained to Zidane one evening as he cleaned out the gash, "But because it is in his stomach, there isn't much we can do about it."

            Beatrix sat in the corner of the room, weeping and holding tightly onto her son.  After realizing that Steiner might not survive the wound, she went ahead and told Zak the story.  Being only two, he didn't understand the concept of death.  No matter what anyone said, to him, Daddy was going to get better.

            There were several occasions when Dagger had pulled her rod out and tried her White Magic.  But nothing seemed to work.  Even Eiko had come over from Lindblum and tried Full-Life.  

            "Heal the wounded, treat the sick, but let the dying soul go." Eiko recited as she set her flute down.

            "What?" Beatrix asked looking up with her tearstained face.

            "My grandpa used to say it all the time.  White Magic can only be used so far, we can't do anything for the dying."

            "So, you're just giving up on him?" she screamed crying even harder.

            "No!" Eiko hesitated before continuing, "But we just can't do much else for him."

            More days passed, and Steiner was going slowly.  Beatrix had eventually accepted that no more could be done.  They had tried everything, Tot had pulled out his old remedy books, Beatrix, Dagger and Eiko all tried using Magic at once, but nothing was happening.  Slowly, but surely, Steiner was dying.  

            Beatrix was at the point of no turning back.  Everyday, she sat by Steiner's bedside, holding his hand and stroking his brow.  Hardly eating, barely sleeping, the poor woman refused to give up hope.  

Steiner, on the other hand did little more than sleep.  For several days, the halls of the castle were gloomy as Tot bustled in and out of the guest room.  

"When is Daddy gonna wake up?" Zak asked one morning.  

Beatrix looked at her son, and her eyes welled up with tears.  "I don't know baby, I really don't know." Without any more words, she hugged the toddler to her.

"General Beatrix, can you come out here for a second?" a soldier called from the doorway.  With a sad look at her husband, she nodded and headed for the door.

Zak stood alone inside the eerie room.  "Hey Daddy." He said as he climbed into the bed next to him.  No response.  "When will you wake up?" Zak laid down next to him and hugged him.  

With an aching heart, Beatrix watched Zak from the doorway.  She wished there were someway to explain it to him!  

"We all miss you." Zak continued.  Steiner's eyes opened, for a second and he looked at his son.  

"Zak…" he whispered.  Listening intently, Zak leaned closer, but those were the last words that escaped his father's lips.  His father was never to speak again, for at that minute, Steiner took his last breath.

"Daddy?  Daddy, wake up!" there was no response.  "Mommy!" the small boy called.  Beatrix rushed in.

"Steiner?  Steiner!?  Please, breathe again!" desperately looking around, she turned to Zak, "Go get the doctor!" Zak nodded and ran off, "Steiner, honey, please breathe again!" she grabbed his hand, and realized it was no longer warm. "Curaga!" she yelled placing her hand on his forehead, but there were no results.

"What's the problem?" Tot interrupted upon entering the room.  Seeing Beatrix's desperate face, and the pale Steiner, he knew and didn't need to ask any more questions.  

~ ~

We're so mean aren't we?  Hmmmm….so yeah, it's one o'clock in the morning, (I have a thing for writing late at night eh?  Mickayla got me started on that….tehehe.)  So yeah, review!  Reviews are wonderful, wonderful things, and we read every single one of them!  So review away!  Oh, and if you want to read something somewhat funny/crazy, feel free to read our bio!  We just updated it!

 Oh, and before I forget, the quote that Eiko used, "Heal the wounded, treat the sick, but let the dying soul go," that came from a book I read awhile ago called 'The Wizard of Earthsea'.  So I can't take any credit for that!  


	9. Sorrow Both New and Old

Disclaimer: See previous chapters…

A/N: I'm sorry everyone!  But keep in mind that it's only going to get sadder from here on out.  If you think Steiner dying was bad, then you will absolutely hate me after this one!  (Please don't!  I'm just a poor girl that has no life!  ^_^)  My beta reader has taken to calling me a 'horrible person' so just a warning!  

**Mikoto, Aya yahiko, Tobu Ishi, and Leanna: **Thanks for adding us to your favorites!  ^_^ We hope you continue to read and review and support us!  

Chapter 9: Sorrows Both New and Old

The halls of Alexandria castle were quiet.  It had been that way for three weeks.  Ever since Steiner had fallen.  

                Beatrix continued to mourn, but her allegiance to Garnet remained as strong as ever, if not stronger.  However, when she wasn't serving as general, she tended to shut herself in her room.  No one seemed to see much of her besides a few of the soldiers, and Zak.

                But she wasn't the only one that was having a hard time adapting to life without Steiner.  Everyone, it seemed, was having trouble moving on.

                Especially Zidane.

                Despite Dagger's constant reassurance, he felt very responsible for Steiner's death.  

                Also, more than anything else, Dagger was becoming worried about Zidane's condition.  Still, she didn't dare bring it up around him.  _If he knows what is going on, he will tell me when the time comes, she would tell herself continuously.  _

                However, the story remained the same.  Nothing could hide the fact that even after a month of being upset, Zidane still looked seventeen, even though he was supposed to twenty-five.  

                Everyone around him was aging, slowly but surely.  If he noticed, he pretended not to.

                Up until the incident, he acted completely normal.  Always smiling, telling jokes, and laughing.  Laughing.  How long had it been since that sound could be heard in the now eerily silent halls?  It seemed like forever, because the source of everyone's entertainment was now very solemn and grim.

                Thoughts swam through Zidane's head as he lay face down on his bed.  How many people would he have to see die before it was his turn?  **Don't be sad Daddy.  It wasn't your fault._  Amy's voice filled his head._**

                Ever since the accident, they were able to talk telepathically.  Although it was weird at first, it became almost comforting.  **I know Amy.  But, it isn't that easy_, _he countered.  Amy, still being a toddler, just didn't understand.  It was clear she tried to, and that she wanted to, but she just wasn't old enough.**

                She thought for a moment before saying anything. **Well, don't be sad, k?  It's lonely without you!  This caused Zidane to think.**

                _This is hard on everyone, not just me.  I need to be there for them.  They shouldn't have to see me like this!  _With that, he got up from his bed and headed down the stairs, hoping to talk with someone.  

                He found Dagger sitting in the throne room, her chin was resting in her right palm, and her other hand was lying on her lap.  For minutes he watched her sit there and stare into space.  Eventually, he walked in, "What are you up to?" he asked taking the throne next to her.

                "Thinking," she replied simply.  

                "I've had enough of that to last a life time." This got a smile from her.  "Didn't think you could act so serious so long."

                Letting out a sigh, she asked, "Well, have you seen Beatrix lately?" Zidane's face went pale.  This was the last the thing he wanted to talk about!  "Don't look that way!" she said noticing his sudden mood change.

                "I-I'm sorry."

                "Don't be.  I'll tell you what.  What do you say we get Amy a babysitter and go visit Beatrix?  You know, maybe it'll be good for you both…"

                Zidane pondered this for a while, "Alright.  I'll call Eiko and see if she and Vivi could watcher her for awhile." Dagger noticed him get up, and watched him leave.

*     *     *

"I'm here!" came Eiko's shrill voice.  Beside her stood Vivi looking uncomfortable and jumpier than ever.  

                "Eiko!  Vivi!" Amy squealed running down the stairs.

                "Hey!  How's my favorite princess in the whole world?"

                "I'm good!  What's up Vivi?" Vivi had been staring off into space, but Amy's voice brought him back to reality.

                "Uh, I-I'm f-fine." He stuttered.

                "Hey guys!  Glad you could come!" Zidane called from the top of the staircase.

                Somewhere from behind him, Dagger yelled, "Tuck in your shirt!" Rolling his eyes, he obeyed.  After he finished he slid down the banister to the bottom.  

"Zidane!  You shouldn't do that!" Dagger came scurrying down the stairs after him, holding her long skirt up so she wouldn't trip in the process.  

"Sorry we have to leave so soon." Zidane said while fixing his tie.  "But you know where everything is.  Emergency numbers are by the phone, Pull-Ups are in the bathroom cabinet…you know the deal." Eiko nodded.

"Don't worry!  It's all under control.  Go have a good time!" she said shooing them off.

"Be good Amy!" Dagger called after her before leaving.

After they left, Eiko clapped her hands together in excitement and turned to look at Amy.  "So, whatcha wanna do?"

"I wanna pway dolls!"

"Sounds good to me!" Smiling widely, Amy led Eiko and Vivi into her room.

"I want to be queen!" she said grabbing the doll Santa had brought her.  "You can be da pwincess," she handed Eiko a doll, "and Vivi can be general."

"Uh, actually." Vivi said giving Amy back her doll, "I don't really feel good right now."

"Then go in the other room, I'm sure Amethyst doesn't wanna catch it, and I _know _I don't want to." Vivi nodded and left the room.  "I hope he's alright." Eiko said watching him.

*     *     *

Over at Beatrix's house, things were quiet.  Of course, Beatrix was glad to have visitors, but she didn't seem to talk too much.  

Zak was there too, only he was much calmer than normal.  He passed through the living room once, and didn't give anyone so much as a hello.  It was almost spooky.

"He hasn't spoken since…" Beatrix trailed off.  But Zidane didn't need her to finish to know what she meant.

"I'm sure he'll get over it eventually.  I went though it once." Dagger said comfortingly.  

All Beatrix could manage was a nod.  "I'm sorry Your Majesties, I've been so rude.  Would you like anything?"

"No we're fine." Zidane said.  _We need to talk about something!  This is getting awkward.  _But, just as he was getting ready to change the subject, Amy started talking to him.

**Daddy!  Hurry!  Come home!**

**What's wrong Amy?**

Beatrix gasped.  _What is he doing?  _It looked so weird.  His eyes had rolled back and it looked like he was concentrating very hard.

"What's going on?" she asked Dagger.

"He must be talking to Amy." Dagger said calmly.  To her it was no big deal; she'd seen it several times before.

**It's Vivi!  Hurry!  Something's wong with him!  Zidane's eye's popped back open, causing Beatrix to gasp again.**

"Beatrix, can I use your phone?" he asked.

Still al little freaked out, Beatrix nodded and pointed to a phone sitting on a table.

Eagerly, he picked it up and dialed the castle's number.  Eiko answered sounding frantic and extremely worried.  "Hello?"

"Eiko?  What's going on?"

"It's Vivi!  He just…stopped!"

"What?!"

Eiko started to son on the other end of the phone.

"E-Eiko.  Are you sure?  Are you sure he didn't faint?"

"He isn't breathing, he has no pulse.  What do I do?"

"Okay, calm down." More sobbing could be heard.  **Daddy!  I'm scared!  **Amy's voice interrupted.  "Eiko, we're on our way back!" Zidane hung up the phone and turned to see Beatrix and Dagger looking at him strangely.  

"What's wrong?" Dagger asked.  Her eyes were wide with fear.

"It's Vivi…" Dagger's jaw dropped, "he stopped."

"No…" she whimpered.  Zidane grabbed Dagger to his chest and hugged her.

"Sorry Beatrix, but we have to go.  Maybe some other time." Beatrix nodded in understanding.  Zidane, still holding onto Dagger, lead her outside.

Since Beatrix didn't live far from the castle, they had walked to her house.  But because of the predicament they were in, the two ended up sprinting back.

Finally they reached the castle.  Zidane threw open the big wooden door, and what he saw shocked him.  At the foot of the stairs lay Vivi.  Eiko sat nearby, crying.

"Where's Amy?" Zidane asked.

"I'm here." The toddler answered.  She had been sitting in the fetal position on one of the stairs.

"Amy, I want you to go wait in your room." Dagger said.

"But, I don't wanna!" she looked to her dad, hoping he would side with her.

"Amy do what Mommy says." He said bending down next to Eiko.  Pouting slightly, Amy obeyed.  

"What happened?" he asked once she left.

Eiko looked up, her face was tearstained and had mascara ran in lines down her red cheeks.  "I-I'm not sure." She replied between sobs.

Feeling pity for her, Dagger knelt down beside her and hugged her.  "Shh…" she consoled, "you can tell us when your ready."

When Dagger looked back up at Zidane, he noticed she was crying as well.  But he hardly got a glimpse before she looked back down.

Several minutes passed, Dagger still held Eiko trying to get her to calm down.  Finally, Eiko drew a ragged breath and began.  "Amy and I were playing dolls." She started.  Zidane sat on the floor by her to listen.

"Vivi was too, but he said he didn't feel good.  He left and we heard a crash." Dagger hugged her tighter as a new flood of tears streamed down her face.  Now, her sobbing was almost uncontrollable.  "A-And we r-ran to s-see if he was o-okay." It was clear she was struggling for words.  "He had s-stopped and fell down the s-stairs."

That was the last thing she was able to say.   Words seemed to stop forming in her head, and all she could do was cry.

Dagger helped her stand and led her into the dining room where she could sit down comfortably.  "Eiko, you're in no condition to drive back.  I will call Cid and tell him you are staying here for the night." Zidane said.

All she could manage was a weak nod.  Sighing, Zidane turned to Dagger who was weeping softly.  But, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't get himself to cry.

He hated seeing his wife like this!  Just as much as he hated to seeing Eiko like it too.  

But, the fact of the matter was, seeing the recent deaths got Zidane thinking a lot.  Only, he tried not to, afraid that Amy might listen in.

"Zidane…" Dagger said grabbing his hand.  "Come with me," still hand in hand, she led him out.  Once they were out of Eiko's earshot, she hugged him and said under her breath, "What's on your mind?"

"Dagger," he looked down at his feet uncomfortably.  "Tell me the truth," she held her breath, she knew what was coming.  "Do you think something's wrong with me?"

Uncertain of how to answer, she stared at the floor, trying hard not to make eye contact.  "Well?" he asked getting impatient.

Solemnly, she looked at him, tears forming again in her eyes.  "I don't know." She finally replied.  "Zidane, I'm scared." Once again, she sobbed into his chest.

"Me too." He confessed.  "Me too…"

~ ~

:::Dodges several flying objects aimed at her head::: Sorry everyone!  You might not like me right now, but you just have to trust me, it's for the benefit of the story.  And like stated in the previous chapter, he's gong to end up dying anyway!  Anyways, this chapter is DONE!  "And there was much rejoicing throughout the land." Yay!  So review!  Flames and feedback are appreciated!  Any tips or 'constructive criticism' that could make this story better!  Thanks!  Oh! 

And by the way, if you are downright depressed and need a laugh we have another fanfiction you can check out!  If you've played Final Fantasy 8 (and even if you haven't) we have a fic for it called Trading Spaces.  That ought to cheer you up!  ^_^ Please, don't hate us!


	10. The Dream Reaper

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

**Anonymous**: Sorry!  Just like everyone else I love the clumsy little Black Mage, but even in the game it says that he would stop anytime soon.  At least he lived a longer life than most Mages!  And there wont be any deaths for a while.  I promise you that.

**FF9 Zidane: **Yay!  ::does a victory dance:: that was my goal for this fic!  I wanted to make someone cry!  ^_^ Do you have any idea how happy you've made me?  I was at a party checking my reviews (because remember, I have no life) and I saw that and I started jumping up and down like a crazed maniac.  I got many strange looks, oh well.  People have come to expect these things from me.

The Dream Reaper

The day was bleak, just like most days in winter.  Snow fell slowly to the ground, some resting on the branches of trees, the roofs of houses, and atop tombstones.

            Wind rustled Zidane's hair as he looked out over the cemetery, concentrating on the newest grave.

Vivi Ornitier 

**Beloved Leader and Friend**

**Died age 15**

            After Mr. 288 stopped, the Black Mages were leaderless.  However, they knew that Vivi had been a part of the group that saved Gaia, so almost immediately they elected him leader.  He was ten at the time, and didn't quite know what to do.  But as time went by, Vivi's skills improved and he became a great leader.

            Being the early Black Mage prototype, Vivi was meant to last longer than normal ones.  While most stopped after a year of production, he lived for fifteen.  There was no doubt that the Mages were fond of him.

            When they heard about the tragedy, they wanted him buried in their cemetery, next to Mr. 288.  Now, Vivi was nothing more than a memory.

            As Zidane looked out over the cemetery, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He knew who it was, and reached up with his other hand and grasped it.

            "You've been standing here for an awful long time.  Why don't you come over here with me and Amy?" Dagger asked.  For a while, Zidane didn't speak, just continued to stare at the grave.

            "No, I'm alright," he finally replied, managing a weak smile.  "I was just thinking."

            Dagger nodded, she knew what was bothering him.  It was the same thing that had been bothering him for the last few weeks. 

            Not speaking and still holding onto his shoulder, she looked over at the tombstones as well. The wind blew, kicking up some loose snow.  Trees swayed as if dancing to silent music.  The air was getting colder, and Dagger hadn't worn a coat.  Instead she wore a plain black dress with the only adornment being fur around the neck and sleeves.  She shivered, but the frigid weather wasn't the only reason.

            Noticing this, Zidane wrapped his coat around her.  "Well, it's getting cold.  Let's go in."

            Smiling thankfully, she nodded and took his arm.  The two walked into the Inn, where the service for the late Black Mage was being held.  Small as it was, the place was crowded.

            In the far corner of the room sat Eiko.  Her face was hidden in her hands as she wept softly to herself.  Several random Black Mages stood around as well.

            Though they understood the concept of death (or rather 'stopping'), and though they knew Vivi wasn't coming back they all seemed confused.  It wasn't in their programming to be emotional, and Zidane knew that.  Only a few of them had actually been able to tap into actually having feelings, Vivi being one.

            "Hey man." Blank greeted Zidane dully from across the room.  The normally upbeat man sounded grim and tired as he stood hand-in-hand with Ruby.

            "Hey, how's it goin'?" Zidane said in the most cheerful voice he could muster.  Smiling at the attempt, Blank shrugged.

            "Ya know, maybe you can come to the hideout later," he suggested.

            "Well…" Zidane started to turn down the offer.  All he wanted was to go home and be with his family, but Dagger interrupted.

            "That would be great!"

            Not bothering to argue, Zidane just nodded.  "That's wonderful!" Ruby exclaimed.

            For the rest of the ceremonies, Dagger walked around with Zidane, talking and socializing with everyone.  However, Dagger did most of the speaking, Zidane just zoned out most of the time.

            Over in the far corner of the room, Amy sat in Baku's lap.  Amy had long since fallen asleep, and Baku was starting to nod off.  Nearby, Cinna and Marcus were talking to each other in whispers.

            Slowly, people started leaving.  It took Hilda and Cid awhile to get Eiko out but they finally got her to go home, despite her begging to stay longer.  Freya and Fratley had to get back to their kids who they had left with a babysitter in Burmecia.  Amarant had taken a break from an important bounty-hunting mission, and he had to get back to work.

            Beatrix had come with Zak, but she didn't stay long.  Two funerals so close together were too much for her.

            The very last to leave was Tantalus.

            "So, ya comin' to pay us a visit?" Cinna asked as he lifted Amy off of Baku's stomach.  Taking the sleeping toddler from him, Zidane nodded.

            "That's great!" Baku yawned.  "Ya know, after you became royalty, ya had no time fer yer ol' man," he winked.

            "Sorry Boss," Zidane chuckled.  Even as depressed as he was, Baku's sarcasm could always make Zidane laugh. 

~ ~

            It wasn't much later when Zidane was sitting around the circular table in the small hideout in the Theatre District.  Amy was sleeping in one of the beds on the top loft.

            Dagger and Ruby sat in some chairs gossiping and laughing, and Ruby was showing off the engagement ring that Blank had just given her.

            As for all the guys, they were all talking over a game of poker.  Or it started out that way, after a while the game had been forgotten and they just talked.

            Just like everyone else, the boys knew about Zidane's problem and their goal was to get his mind off of it.  Even if just for a night.

            "So, I proposed to Ruby last week." Blank said pompously.

            "I noticed the ring," Zidane said, "I'm happy for you!  When is the wedding?"

            "We haven't thought that far ahead!" Blank laughed.  "You know me!" the table erupted with laughter.

            "Have you thought about kids?" Marcus asked looking up from his mug of beer.

            Blank's eyes widened.

            "Don't worry 'bout it!" Zidane patted his back.  "You're great with Amy!"

            "But Amy isn't _my _kid!" everyone laughed again.

            "Boy or girl?" Cinna asked.

            "Well, of course I want a boy!"

            "That's what I thought at first," Zidane started, "But you'll love them not matter what.  I mean, once I held her, all I could think was…wow."

            Blank thought for a moment, "Well…I still want a boy." Again everyone laughed, but Zidane's was cut short.

            **Help!  **It was Amy's voice, but it sounded faint.  Hardly there at all.  _She must be dreaming.  _It wasn't the first time he could hear her thoughts while she slept.

            **Daddy!  Save me!  **

            Zidane jumped up from the table.  "What the hell?" Baku asked.  Instead of answering, Zidane held his forefinger to his mouth.

            **Ahhhh!  Help!  Pwease!  **Her thoughts were getting clearer, and the screaming in his head was getting louder and shriller.  

            He fell to the floor clutching his ears.  "What's happening?" Cinna asked out loud.  

            "Wake her up!" Zidane pleaded.  

            Hearing the commotion, Dagger and Ruby ran over to them.  Seeing Zidane, Dagger gasped and held her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.  What was happening?  This never happened before!

            **Help Daddy!  Don't let him take me!  Ahhhhh!**

Everyone looked confused back and forth between Zidane and each other.

            The screaming continued, "Blank!  Please!  Wake her up!"

            Still, no one knew what was going on.  Then, the screaming Zidane had been hearing telepathically became verbal.

            At once, Blank understood.  As fast as he could go, he climbed up the ladder to the loft.  Amy tossed and turned, flailing her arms helplessly when Blank picked her up.

            "DADDY!" she screamed.

            "Shhh!  Shhh!" Blank tried to calm her, but the child wasn't waking up.  Stuck in her nightmare.

            Below, Zidane still lay helpless on the floor.  As much as he wanted to help Amy, he couldn't move.

            Without knowing it, Amy was forcing him into viewing her dream as well.

            Zidane found himself standing in the middle of a graveyard.  Fog hovered over the ground giving the already spooky place an eerier look.  There was a figure standing not to far from Zidane, he wore all black.

            Black robes, boots and a hood that covered his face.  In his right hand he held a scythe.  In his left he held…Amy?  Noticing that the creature had his daughter, Zidane ran, trying to get her away from him.  The grim reaper just glided backwards.  No matter how hard Zidane ran he couldn't catch up with him.

            Amy flailed, trying to escape the creature's grasp.  "Help!" tears streamed down her face as she struggled.

            The thing's hood lowered, exposing a pale, bald face.  Wrinkled and distorted, yet Zidane could tell who it was.  Garland.  "It's all your fault." He simply stated, smiling wickedly.  Then, he disappeared, taking Amy with him.

            "No!" Zidane yelled and then woke up.  At the same time on the loft, Amy had opened her eyes.  Her tiny fists grabbed onto Blank's shirt as he held her close trying to get her to stop crying.  Strange looks came from all around the room, but Zidane didn't care.  

            He scrambled up and ran up the ladder as well.  Blank looked helplessly at the child.

            "Give her to me." Zidane said.  Carefully, Blank handed the tiny girl to her dad.  "It's alright Amy, I'll never let anyone take you away.  You hear me?" he asked as tears formed in his own eyes.

            Amy, her voice faint and unsteady replied, "But you did."

            "It was just a dream.  A very bad dream!  I will _never _let _anyone _take you away from me."  Amy nodded into his shoulder.

            "Sorry 'bout all this.  But I think it's time we left." Zidane said to Blank.  Holding Amy tightly to his shoulder, Zidane climbed down the ladder one-handed and stood next to Dagger.

            "What happened?" she asked, her voice quavering.  

            "I'll explain it all later.  Let's go home now." Zidane said hurriedly.  Giving him a worried look, she nodded and followed him out the door.

            As they left, everyone in the hideout couldn't help but watch them.  Sighing, Blank sat down and threw his legs over the side of the loft and leaned forward.

            "Whut happened, hun?" Ruby asked him.  Everyone around looked at him, waiting for his answer.

            "I have no idea." He finally replied.

~ ~

Wow, that one took a lot longer than we expected.  (Sorry everyone, I had a major case of writer's block!  Thanks to Alyssa!  I almost didn't believe her!  She told me, 'Don't worry, inspiration will come when it does.' Well, it didn't come for me until 10:30 last night!)  So we hope everyone liked it, and please review away, we'll keep you all hanging until the next chapter!  Luv and kisses –The Cutemooglez  

(And just so you people don't think I'm schizophrenic, there are two of us.  BreeAnne and Anna, but this story is mine (Anna).  So if you question the occasional 'we' in the authors notes, it's because I'm referring to us both) ^_^  Now, review!


	11. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: Look back…

A/N: This is about ::counts on fingers:: thirteen years into the future!  Amy is now sixteen…and so on.  I wish she could stay young longer, but alas I must get this story going!

**Aya-yahiko**: The whole dream sequence was 'symbolic'.  Don't worry, it will all come together in the end, but you can rest assured that Garland does not take Amethyst away.  But, everything in there does mean something.  I will touch base with that here in a…few…hundred…chapters.  (Sarcasm, I already have the first eighteen chapters written) ^_^ 

**Ginger Ninja: **Thanks for reading my story!  I hope you enjoy it as much as you already have been!  (Thanks for the compliment on Amy…I'm glad so many people like her!)

Guardian Angel

            "Hey Amy!  Be sure to pack some of those Ethers I bought you the other day!" Zidane called from the hallway.

            Amy laughed to herself.  She was so excited!  Ever since before she could remember, Blank, Marcus, Cinna and Baku had all promised her they would take her on an adventure someday.  So, for her sixteenth birthday, they were going to take her to help solve a recent problem.

            After many years of paranoia, it finally had happened.  Monsters penetrated through the Iifa Tree's roots and were swarming all over the Outer Continent.  

            Ever since Amethyst was old enough to understand, Dagger and Eiko tutored her in summoning and in the use of White Magic.  So, when the mission came up, Zidane thought she was ready.  However, it took a long time to convince Dagger.

            "This is a very dangerous situation," she would argue,  "I don't want either of you to get involved!"

            "Dagger, they need my help.  Besides, Amy has had over ten years of experience!"

            "But not with _mist _monsters!  Zidane, please!  I'm sure everyone can manage without you for once!"

            Not sure of how to explain his reasoning to her, he just looked into her eyes.  She had recently celebrated her thirty-eighth birthday.  No matter how much older than him she looked, she was still the same woman he fell in love with, and he would stay with her forever.  And as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that nothing on this mission could do so much as give him a bruise.

            "Look hun," he sighed, "nothing _can _happen to me.  I can shield Amy if worse comes to worse.  But I really do think she's ready.  You were sixteen when you came with me weren't you?"

            Dagger sighed; he had a point.  And she knew that no matter what she said, she couldn't change his mind.  Finally, she murmured, "You shouldn't say things like that…"

            "Like what?"

            "Nothing can happen to you.  You don't know that for sure!"

            Zidane shook his head.  He had been through too much, and he knew for a fact that there was something wrong with him.  However, at this time it was the last thing on his mind.  He would try to figure it all out later.  Right now, his one and only focus was to help the civilizations on the Outer Continent.  

            "Why don't you come along?  It would be like a vacation!" he said, desperate to change the subject.

            "I can't, someone has to watch over Alexandria!" she laughed.

            Shrugging, Zidane smiled deviously, "Maybe we could get Cid to baby-sit Alexandria for us." He winked.  Dagger had laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. 

            "Alright, you can take her." She eventually agreed.

            As soon as he got the okay, he contacted Tantalus and immediately started preparing Amy for the few days ahead.

            Now, it was finally the day they were leaving.  Amy sat in a chair in the Great Hall.  Several suitcases sat at her feet as she anticipated the arrival of the Prima Vista.

            Zidane talked with Dagger in the doorway.  Amy couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, but her mother looked somewhat upset.  _Probably nervous.  This is my first time off of the Mist Continent without her._

Normally, by this time Amy would have said something to her father telepathically about the long wait, but she had a feeling that she shouldn't interrupt.  So, instead she eagerly looked out the window.

            A while later, Dagger had gone back to the throne room and Zidane came over to stand next to her.  It felt extremely awkward to them both, being that Amy looked almost his same age.

            "Ya excited, sport?" he asked, breaking the silence.

            She nodded enthusiastically, "So, who all is coming that I know?"

            Zidane thought before answering.  "Well, let's see.  Blank, Cinna, Marcus, and Baku will all be there.  Then," he starting listing and counting off on his fingers, "Amarant, Beatrix, Zak.  Then Eiko _might _be there."

            Amy smiled from ear to ear, but tried to maintain a proper composure.

            Noticing her bags, Zidane laughed.  "Didn't pack your whole room did you?"

            Her entire face turned red.  "Well, you never know what might happen." She simply stated making Zidane laugh again.

            While the father and daughter were joking around, Blank poked his head through the door.  "C'mon guys!  We're ready to take off!"

            Zidane nodded and adjusted the strap on his knapsack so that it rested higher on his shoulder.  Then he helped Amy carry her luggage into the airship.

            After leaving their luggage in the cargo room, Amy and Zidane roamed the Theatre Ship.

            Baku was now fifty-seven, and it seemed whenever Amethyst was within earshot, he would ramble on about 'when he was her age'.  Being polite, Amy would listen for long periods of time.  

            Zidane however, talked to his 'bros' most of the time, about the good ol' days when they would steal treasure from the nobles in Treno.  Or when they would pickpocket people on the streets in Lindblum.  Always joking and laughing.

            The ride there didn't seem to take long.  About five minutes before they landed, Zidane closed his eyes and sent Amy a message.  **Don't forget to equip yourself and set abilities!** He reminded.

            Finally, the airship touched the ground near Fossil Roo.  Zidane stepped off and looked at his surroundings.

            Tents were pitched and people were already patrolling the camp to make sure no monsters attacked.  Already, a section of the parched ground was tinted red with the blood of fiends.

            "Amarant!" Zidane exclaimed noticing the monk.  The man turned around, his red dreadlocks covered his face.  Even though Amarant was about the same age as Baku, he continued with his work.  And none of his abilities ever seemed to diminish the slightest.  It was the same story for Beatrix, no matter how she aged, she seemed to get stronger.

            Instead of answering, Amarant waved over his shoulder and continued to patrol.  _Same old Amarant.  _

            Chuckling lightly to himself, Zidane looked back to the airship to wait for Amy.  It wasn't long before she came down.  She had changed from her dress into some more comfortable clothes.  She wore a pair of jeans with a hole in the back for her tail (like Zidane) and a black shirt.

            **Dad, can you give me a hand?  **Laughing, Zidane helped her carry her bags down.

            "How can you pack so light?" she asked eyeing his knapsack.

            "Well, I brought only the bare essentials.  Looks to me like you've packed your whole wardrobe!"

            "Well, at least I packed extra clothes!" she retorted sticking out her tongue.

            "So did I!  Just not that much!"

            Amy rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm gonna go look around."

            "Oh no you don't!  Before you go anywhere you need to get a party together.  I don't want you to be wandering off alone!"

            "Dad, I'm sixteen, I'll be fine."

            "You have no idea what you're up against!"

            "Alright, I was gonna go look for Eiko anyway.  I'll be back later." She grabbed her rod and left.

            As she looked for Eiko, she ran into Amarant.  "Oh, hey!  How are you?" she asked him.  He looked down at her.

            "I've been fine.  Where are you going?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

            "Looking for Eiko.  Have you seen her?" Amarant shook his head.

            "No, not yet."

            "Hmmm," she thought for a moment, "Well, if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her, k?" Amarant nodded and they separated.

            _I wonder where she could be?  I'm supposed to share a tent with her,_ she thought as she wandered around.

            Without realizing it, she wandered out of camp.  Unfortunately, when she did realize it, the day was ending and the sun was almost completely set.

            Hurriedly, Amy backtracked, hoping she would make it back to camp before her dad noticed she was gone.

            With her rod in hand, she ran until she saw the grouping of tents again.

            She wasn't very far from the camp when she heard a rustle behind her.  

"Protect!" she whispered under her breath.

            Immediately her body glowed of yellow, and she settled down.  However, she wasn't calm long.  Seconds after the spell escaped her lips; a gigantic beast pounced on her.

            The first thing that came to her mind was _Dad!  I must contact him!  _But the monster required too much of her attention.  She couldn't concentrate enough to connect with him.

            The beast was on top of her, snarling down and baring its teeth.  _I'm gonna die!  _Was the only though that went through her head.

            Just as she thought this, she felt a surge of energy rush through her veins.  A stronger voice in the back of her mind said reassuringly, "You are fine."

            Her eyes that were closed tight opened as a new glow surrounded her, this one pink.  Then, as if she had done this all before, she yelled, "Guardian Angel!"

            Back at the camp, Zidane concentrated on lighting a fire.  Truth was he had been working on the darn thing for twenty minutes and it still refused to start.

            "Uh, Zidane?" he looked up to see Eiko.  "Where's Amy?"

            "I thought she was with you!" he exclaimed.  Worriedly, she shook her head.

            "I got here late.  And I've looked for her ever since I arrived.  I looked all over camp, she's not here!"

            "Are you talking about Amethyst?" Amarant asked.  His shift was over and he was headed back to his tent.  "She was looking for Eiko when I saw her." He motioned to Eiko with his head.

            "How long ago was that?" Zidane asked.

            "About and hour."

            "Damn!" Zidane swore.  Throwing down the sticks he was working with, Zidane grabbed his knapsack.  "Well?  What are ya waitin' for?  Let's go look for her!"

            Eiko nodded and clutched her flute to her chest as Amarant strapped brass knuckles back around his wrist.

            _I hope she's alright, _Zidane thought as he strapped his belt on his waist.  "Alright, let's get outta here!" his two friends nodded in unison and followed him out of camp.

            **Amy!  Amy where are you? **No response.  **Amy!  Answer me!  **Still no answer.

            Zidane's concentration was broken when he heard Eiko scream.

            When he opened his eyes, he almost did the same.  Amy lay on the ground at his feet.  Her clothes were ripped up and she had miscellaneous injuries everywhere.  Close by laid the carcass of a Mistodon.  

            "Amy!  Amy wake up!" Zidane pleaded.  He checked her vital signs, afraid of what he might find.  Luckily, she was still alive, and her pulse was very fast.  Desperately, he turned to Eiko.

            Eiko knew what he wanted.  "Cura!" she said then blew into her flute.  Almost immediately, Amy's eyes opened and slowly they focused.

            "Daddy?" she asked deliriously.

            "Are you okay?" he asked.

            Holding a hand to her head, she nodded.  "I didn't mean to wander off!  I-I wasn't paying attention!"

            "Amy!  You _must _pay attention!  It's very dangerous here!" he scolded her.

            Ashamed, she looked at her feet.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.  Everyone's attention shifted to the dead monster.  Amarant shot Amy a questioning look.

            "I don't know what happened," she started, "this energy I never knew I had went through me.  This light surrounded me, and I just knew what to do!"

            "You went into Trance," Zidane explained, "It happens when you feel a surge of emotion.  What did you do?"

            "I yelled 'Guardian Angel' and this man appeared out of nowhere.  He was…he looked transparent, almost as if he were a ghost."

            "What did he look like?" Zidane asked, sounding a little interested and slightly afraid.

            "He had long silver hair, and he wore funny clothes."

            _Kuja is her Guardian Angel?  Wow…_ "And, he saved you from the monster?" Amy nodded.

            "Uh…" Amarant piped in, "Can we go back to camp now?"

            Zidane nodded, **Can you walk?  **He asked his daughter.

            **Yeah, I'll be fine, **she insisted standing up.  The poor girl was still shaking from fear.  Eiko noticed this and hugged her.

            "You'll be alright." She reassured.  "Next time, don't wander off on your own!"

            Amy felt so embarrassed.  She was here to prove herself, and in her first battle she needed to be saved.

            The group of four made it back to camp and then went their separate ways.  Zidane was sharing a tent with the boys from Tantalus, Amy and Eiko were sharing and Amarant remained the lone wolf.

            "Eiko?" Amy asked, breaking the long silence in the small tent.  No one had talked the whole way back, and now the girls' tent was silent all except for the sound of crickets.

            "Hm?" the pile of blankets answered sleepily.

            "Don't you ever get scared in battle?"

            This question surprised Eiko and she sat up in bed.  After thinking for a while, she answered, "Yes.  You have to be crazy if you aren't."

            Amy smiled, "So I'm not the only one?"  
  


            "You're problem is that you're so nervous.  If you calm down you wont be so scared." Eiko advised.

            "Hm." Amy put her hands under her head and stared at the ceiling of the tent.  _I won't be so nervous after a little more experience, _she told herself optimistically.  Finally, sleep was starting to get the best of her.  "Goodnight." She yawned shifting her weight.

            "G'night." Eiko mumbled into her pillow.

~ ~

Hehehehehe! That one is done!  Tehehe!  These are going to be the lighthearted chapters, hope you don't mind.  We want some happy moments before it gets really depressing.  ^_^  We aren't depressing people!  Please review, our goal is still 80.  And we know that more people are out there ::pokes audience:: we just want you to review us and tell us what you think!


	12. Misty Future

Disclaimer: ….you know the answer.  C'mon admit it!  You do!  You are all a bunch of smart bunnies! ^_^  
  


**Callista**: Thanks for checking out our other story!  Hehehe.  I hope you continue to read this one and enjoy it as much as you have!  Oh, and your opinion on Vivi's death was interesting, I never thought of it that way!  

**Aya-Yahiko and Leanna**: It took me forever to come up with what her Trance could be, do you have ANY idea?!  I was so proud of myself when it just came to me!  And it also fits in nicely with the later chapters!

Chapter 12:

            Zidane shot out of bed, immediately covering his mouth the muffle the scream already escaping his lips.  _"It's all your fault," _the words echoed in his mind.

            Whenever Amy had that horrible dream, she never failed to make him view it as well.  Maybe she couldn't help it, but one thing was for sure.  As she grew, the dreams became more frequent and detailed.

            It had gotten to the point where Zidane could read the names engraved on the tombstones.  But, once he woke up, the more he tried to remember, the more the details slipped through his fingers.

            Every time he fell asleep, the dream came back, and in the next tent, he was sure Amy was going through the same thing.

            Leaning back into his pillow, he scanned the tent to make sure he didn't wake anyone up.  Baku remained snoring loudly on the other side of the tent, as did Cinna.  Blank had covered his ears with his pillow so that he didn't have to hear it, and Marcus just remained sleeping as if nothing bothered him.

            Zidane's eyes darted to a watch on the floor, 4:53 a.m.  _Oh well, need to get up anyway.  _Slowly, he lifted himself from his sleeping bag and pulled his jeans on.

            "Whatcha doin'?" Blank yawned sounding agitated at being woken up.

            "It's almost five, we need to get ready to pack up camp."

            "Man," Blank whined, "I couldn't get any sleep last night with those two," he pointed over his shoulder.

            Zidane smirked, "Payback time?" the red-head smiled deviously and nodded.

            Mouthing the words so no one else could hear, Zidane counted, "One, two, THREE!" he yelled the last one.  At the same time, the two friends ran at the snoring figures and jumped on them.  

            "Good morning sunshine!" Zidane said teasingly from atop Baku.

            "Wake up!" Blank yelled shaking Cinna.  Jumping on him wasn't enough to wake him up!

            "Get off me ya scumbag!" Baku growled, throwing Zidane off.

            "What's with all the noise?" Marcus complained sitting up.  The tent erupted with laugher.

            Still laughing the boys got ready and stood outside the tent.  

            "Alright Marcus, you have fire duty." Baku said, "Blank, Zidane, wake everyone up.  Cinna, make breakfast." Baku gave orders as he made himself comfortable sitting down.

            "Wait a minute, Boss!  That ain't fair!" Cinna complained, "You aren't doing anything!"

            "You're not gonna make an old man work now are ya?" he winked.

            Rolling his eyes, Cinna started rummaging through the tent for food.

            "Alright," Zidane started, "I'll take all the tents on the left, you take right." Blank nodded and they did the Tantalus salute before departing.

            "Everybody wake up!" Zidane yelled as he walked between the rows of tents.  Finally, he stopped in front of Eiko and Amy's tent.

            "Rise n' shine!" he yelled shaking the small tent.  Shrieks could be heard from inside.

            "Ahhh!  Dad, don't scare us like that!" Amy whined poking her head through the flap.

            "Don't make me drag you out," Zidane laughed and winked, then he moved on to the next tent.

            It wasn't long before Blank met up with Zidane at the fire.  The two gave each other a high five and sat down by Marcus.

            Slowly the logs around the fire started to fill as people started getting out of their tents.  Amy and Eiko were among the last to arrive.

            "G'morning Sleeping Beauty," Zidane chuckled.  Amy looked far from happy at the moment as she sat next to her father.

            **Was it the dream?  **He questioned.

            **Could you hear me?!  **She asked worriedly.

            **No, I had it too though.  **

**            I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to, it just happens…**it sounded as if she was going to say more, but something broke her concentration.

            "Hey Amy," a boy with cinnamon colored hair that just barely covered his ears said as he took a seat on her other side.  His slate blue eyes were full of excitement.

            "Hey Zak!  When did you get here?"

            "Just a while ago.  Mum went berserk last night, couldn't find her sword," he rolled his eyes, "We had to leave Alexandria at three o'clock in the morning!"

            "I'm sorry," she giggled.  

            Noticing that Amy would rather be talking to Zak than to him, Zidane spoke up, "Well, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone," he said teasingly.

            "Dad!" Amy said agitatedly, "We're just friends!"

            "Wooo!  She's blushing!" Marcus laughed and the entire crowd joined in.

            "Guys, leave 'em alone!" Eiko giggled as well, but everyone remained laughing except for the two uncomfortable looking teenagers, both of which were beet red.

            Finally, the attention switched to Cinna, "Breakfast is ready!  Come 'n get it!" the crowd stampeded like a herd of yans to a small table adorned with food.

            Zidane was the first to reach the table and load his plate with the food.  Scrambled chocobo eggs and toast; it all looked so good!

            After he had all the food he was sure he could eat, he walked over to stand by Beatrix.  "How's it goin'?" he asked through a mouthful of eggs.

            Trying not to laugh, she replied, "I'm all right Your Highness."

            "Aren't you gonna eat?  It's good." Zidane said as he took a big bite out of his toast.

            "We ate before we came," this time she did laugh.  _The king of Alexandria has no manners.  Oh well, it just goes to show that no one can completely change.  _

            "Suit yourself," he shrugged.

            "Hey!  Zidane!  Ya got clean-up!" Cinna yelled from somewhere in the mass of people.

            "The king will do no such thing." Beatrix said looking appalled.  

            "Don't worry 'bout it." Zidane said touching her shoulder.  "As long as I'm out here, I'm just Zidane the parent, the friend and the thief."

            "B-But!  Your Majesty!"

            "General, calm down.  I haven't done hardly anything on my own for over twenty years now!  Funny as it may sound, I _want _to help!"

            Still looking slightly offended that the King had to clean up after anyone, Beatrix watched as he ran to help his friends.

            However, to Zidane, it felt just like old times.  Camping out in the wilderness with a bunch of friends.  Helping out a nation in need.  Of course things were a lot different in many ways, however he didn't let that bother him.

            Many of the people that were there to seal the cave and fight monsters had already picked up their camp and were getting ready to move out.  As soon as Zidane got done with his chores, he rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.  Then, he started to walk around to find everyone that he would be traveling with.

            Once everyone had left this task was easy.  All that was left was Amy, Eiko, Tantalus, Beatrix and Zak.  

            "Alright," Zidane started as he thought, "We need to split this up strategically.  In each party there needs to be a knight, white mage and a thief," everyone nodded understandingly.  

Not sure how to divide the teams, Zidane thought for a while before continuing.  "Alright, let's do it this way.  White Mages stand over there." Amy and Eiko did as they were told.

            "Good, now Knights, choose your mage." He winked at Zak.  Just as suspected, Zak stood with Amy and Beatrix stood with Eiko.

            "Okay, now for the thieves!" Zidane stood with Amy and Zak.  **Someone needs to keep an eye on you two, **he teased.

            **Oh, Dad!  
  
**

Marcus had joined the other group along with Cinna.  As usual, Blank hung by Zidane.

            "What about you boss?" Marcus asked, noticing that Baku hadn't moved.

            "I'm too old to fight boys!  I'm here to watch you kick monster butt, but that's it.  Gwahaha!" he slapped his thigh.

            "You'll be missin' out!"

            "On what?  Being mauled my monsters?" Blank said sarcastically.  The thought of it made Amy shudder.  Noticing this, Zak put his hand on the small of her back, hoping to calm her.

            "You'll be fine," he reassured.  Seeing them, Zidane smiled.  They looked and acted just like him and Dagger at their age.

            "Okay then, let's move out!" Zidane motioned for the group to follow him.  "We're heading to Fossil Roo.  I imagine that's where the root gave away."

            The two parties split up so that they could eliminate as many monsters as they could on their way there.  They agreed to meet back up near the cave entrance.  Mist monsters were everywhere.

            For the most part, battles were a lot easier now that Amy only had to concentrate on healing and protecting.  All the attacking was left to the boys.

            Finally, the sun started to set, exposing the twin moons.  Fossil Roo was just barely visible, but the mist pouring out of it was very noticeable.  As well as the random monsters that would make their way out.

            This being Amy's first day of real adventure, the poor girl had been wiped out.  She was so tired that Zak carried her on his back when they weren't fighting.  It looked so cute that Zidane and Blank couldn't help but fall behind so that they could 'ahh' at it.

            "You're the dad.  Shouldn't you be up there you know, kicking some ass?"

            Zidane's eyes glittered, "No, they looked too much like me an' Dagger.  Besides, Zak is Beatrix's son.  We don't want to piss her off."

            "Good point." Blank laughed.

            "Uh, dad?" Up ahead, Amy had slid off Zak's back and they were now standing next to each other hand in hand.

            "Yeah?"

            "How do you expect to seal off the cave?" she asked.

            "Good question.  We don't know yet."

            Amy's jaw dropped, "You're kidding, right?" Smiling, Zidane shook his head.

            "We'll discuss it, you two run off.  Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he called after them

            "That wasn't the best advice," Blank muttered.

            "Oh, shut up!"  Look at them!" he pointed to where to two sat.  Zak's arm was wrapped around Amy's waist as they watched the sky darken.

            "Okay, what did we miss?" came another voice.  Zidane spun around to see Eiko's party walk up.

            "Just talkin' 'bout how we should seal the cave." 

            "We saw you eavesdropping on Zak and Amy." Marcus said.

            "No we weren't.  We were watching them.  There is a difference." Blank laughed.

            "Oh whatever." Eiko rolled her eyes taking a seat next to Beatrix while Blank busied himself with the fire.

            "Tell ya what, I'm tired.  Can't we discuss this tomorrow?" Cinna yawned.

            "We're right next to where the monsters are coming through.  I don't know about you, but I couldn't sit in my tent knowing I could be attacked by a Malboro while I sleep."  Beatrix argued.

            "I can sleep through anything." Baku admitted.

            "We know," several people said in unison.

            "I'll patrol," Zidane gave in, "Who wants second shift?"

            "I'll take second." Marcus said.

            "Alright, we'll seal the cave tomorrow then." Eiko said as she stretched her arms.

            Quickly, Zidane rummaged through his knapsack, finally pulling out a small flute.  He put the instrument to his lips and blew a small tune.

            A moogle who obviously lived nearby popped out.

            "You need me, kupo?" 

            "We're ready to tent again." Zidane said to the tiny creature.  The moogle nodded and clapped its paws.  Much to Amy's amazement, camp reappeared just as they had left it, right in front of them.

            "Get as much sleep as you can!  We're getting started early!" Zidane called over the crowd.  Without complaining, everyone went to his or her tents.

            As everyone slept, Zidane sat by the fire watching for any foes to appear.  He was having to constantly feed the fire to keep it going.  The only thought that was going through his head was _I hope she doesn't have that dream again._

It was his job to keep everyone safe, and if he was forced in to sleep there was no telling what could happen.  As it got later in the night, it became a struggle for him to do so much as keep his eyes open.

            What surprised him was that there wasn't that big of a problem with monsters.  Sure, a few would wander into the camp, but nothing that was of any competition.

            "Hey bro," a voice came from behind.  "I'm here to take yer spot."

            "Finally," he mumbled standing up.

            "Tired?" Marcus laughed.

            "No, not at all." Zidane remarked sarcastically.

            As Zidane walked to his tent, Marcus put a hand on his shoulder.  "Get some sleep, okay?  You're startin' to worry us, ya know?" Zidane's lips curled into a weak smile.

            "I will," he replied.  With that, he left Marcus and headed to his tent.  Immediately upon entering, he collapsed into his pillow and fell asleep.

            His dream automatically took him to the familiar graveyard.  Tombstones protruded from the ground, all bearing the names of people he knew.  However, one in particular caught his eye.  The words were blurry; he couldn't quite make them out.

            Carefully, he took a step forwards and examined the grave.  The words became clearer the closer he got to it, finally he could make them out.  Engraved in the tombstone was the name Garnet Til Tribal.

            Zidane quickly covered his mouth so that he wouldn't scream.  All around him, all the other names were coming into focus.  Beatrix, Freya, Amarant and many more.  Hurriedly he shut his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

            He turned and started to run, looking for any way out of the eerie place.  But as he tried to find an exit he heard it.

            "Dad!" it was Amy.  Zidane spun around in his spot and started looking for her, his tail swishing nervously.  "I'm over here!  Help!" following the voice, he finally caught sight of the familiar ghostly figure.

            "I'm comin' for ya!" he yelled as he started to charge the creature.  But his efforts were in vain, just like in all the previous dreams.  The grim reaper simply held Amy's arms behind her back and began to glide off.

            "Daddy!" she pleaded helplessly as she tried to wriggle free of the thing's grip.  In her attempts, she knocked off his hood, once again exposing Garland's face.

            The old man's lips curled into a wicked smile, the he uttered those words.  Those same words that had been haunting Zidane for so long.  "It's all your fault."

            Immediately, Zidane shot out of bed and clutched his chest, trying to regulate his breathing and heartbeat.  _This dream has to mean something, _he pondered to himself.

            _That's it; after this is all over I'm taking her home.  I have to talk to Dagger!_

~ ~

Oh, what do you think?  I had a lot of time to write this weekend.  I was forced (against my will) to participate in a band competition, and the bus ride took an hour, and I had to ride on the damn thing at least five times!  Okay, everyone!  Now it's your turn!  Review us and let us know what you think!  Reviews are the only recognition we really get for writing these, so please?  :::puppy dog face::::


	13. A Night on the Town

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy IX, or the related character or places…

**Dragon Knight Fratly: **::holds hands up in protest:: Well, because I'm being threatened to be thrown into a bottomless pit…here's your chapter ^_^

**Aya Yahiko: **I don't know if you got my email or not…so I have to tell you.  You did not offend me in any way.  ^_^ So don't worry about it.  

**FF9 Zidane: **That's a good idea!  I drew one but it wont upload onto my homepage.  So if anyone wants to see my drawing of Zak and Amy, just review me your email address and I can email it to you!

Chapter 13: A Night on the Town

Finally after a few more days of fighting and nights of continuous nightmares, it was time to go home.  It had taken more time than anyone had estimated at first to clear the Outer Continent of monsters, but finally the party's goal had been achieved. It was time for everyone to head home.

As usual, Zidane rode with the boys on the Prima Vista.  Beatrix and Zak made their way back on the Red Rose, and Eiko went to Lindblum on the Hilda Garde.

For the most part, the trip back was quiet.  It seemed that almost everyone was getting caught up on lost sleep.  The only ones who were awake were Cinna (because he was piloting the ship), Zidane and Amy.  Neither of which had slept much over the last few days

"I'm sure we have some sleeping weed at home.  It guarantees dreamless sleep." Zidane said as he tried to stifle a yawn.  Amy just nodded and continued her struggle to stay awake.

Not much later, the theatre ship dropped the two off near the castle.  Dagger stood on the front steps waiting for them.  

"I've missed you two!" her eyes shone as she spoke.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Zidane whispered in her ear.  Hearing the seriousness in his voice she nodded.

"You two look terrible, did you get any sleep at all?" the two shook their heads.

"Barely," Amy mumbled.

"Well, why don't you take a nap?  I'll be here when you wake up," she looked at Zidane and he nodded back in agreement.

"C'mon, I'll get some of that sleeping weed." Zidane nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen and Amy followed him.

~ ~

The sound of the door creaking open woke Zidane up.  He lazily shifted under the covers and opened his eyes to see Dagger.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.  Zidane squinted his eyes has he tried to adapt to the sudden light.

"What time is it?" the muttered into his pillow.

"You slept all day.  It's almost nine."

"At night?"

"Huh-uh," she smiled.  

"Wow, that stuff really works."

Dagger nodded, "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah," he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed.  "I never told you because I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."  Her eyes softened and she sat next to him on the bed.

"Do you remember," he hesitated, "Vivi's funeral about fourteen years ago?" she nodded, "And do you remember going to the hideout afterwards?" she nodded again.

"Well, err, you see.  That night Amy had a dream."

"Yes, I remember this."

"But I never told you the whole story," he began to explain to her in detail Amy's dream.  "But you see, the older she gets, the more detailed and frequent it becomes.  I was thinking maybe there is a deeper meaning."

"What do you mean 'more detailed'?" she asked.

_Should I tell her what I really saw?  _"Uh, there are names on the graves."

"Whose names?"

"I, err, I can't remember," he lied.

Before answering, Dagger thought for a moment.  Finally she said, "I don't know honey.  It's probably nothing."

"Oh, okay." Zidane said looking at the floor.  He just couldn't shake the feeling that the dream meant something.

"Try to get some more sleep," she said getting up, "I'm really sorry I wasn't any help."

"You were," he said as he lay back down.  Dagger smiled and put her hand on his forehead, then she left the room.

"I'll have Quina bring you up some lunch," she said as she shut the door.

~ ~

"You no sleep Zidane," Quina said as s/he bustled into the room, carrying a tray of food.  "Eat food, is special recipe."

Yawning, Zidane sat up in bed as Quina laid the tray in his lap, "It looks good Quina, what is it?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The Qu turned to face him, the poor creature was getting old, older than most Qus got.  It's skin was getting even paler, almost transparent it seemed, also s/he was steadily losing weight.  Its long tongue was starting to look shriveled.

"Conde Petie special, roasted owl," s/he answered, "And South Gate Bundt Cake."

"Sounds great," he said taking a bite, even though he wasn't very hungry.  Quina smiled in satisfaction and waddled out of the door.

After Zidane was sure that the Qu was gone, he lifted the hardly touched tray off hi lap and set it down on the bedside table.  He threw the blankets off and hurried to his closet,

While he slept, the sleeping weed wore off, causing him to have that same dream.  _I know it means something, _he thought as he slipped on a jacket, _Carpe diem!  Seize the day!  I'm taking Dagger out!_

Hurriedly, he ran a comb through his bed tangled hair and looked in the mirror.  Black slacks, white shirt, black tie, it didn't look like him at all.  He stuck his tongue out at the reflection, causing himself to laugh.

When he was certain he didn't need anything else, he ran out of the room and down the stairs, taking them three at a time.  Dagger, who was passing through the Great Hall, jumped at his sudden entrance.  

"What's with the suit?" she giggled.

"Get ready," he winked, "you and me are going on a date."

Dagger smiled from ear to ear, "Okay, I-I'll be right back." He lifted her skirt so she could walk up the stairs.

Zidane waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for her to return.  Several minutes later, a door creaked from upstairs, but instead of Dagger it was Amethyst.

Obviously the teenager had just woken up by the looks of her eyes.  However, she was already dressed in an elegant gown.  As she came down the stairs she was mumbling something about going to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" she asked noticing her dad.

"You're mom and I are going somewhere," he simply stated.

Still looking a bit confused, Amy nodded.  Besides, she had some plans of her own with Zak later than day.  "Alright, have fun."

Amy walked off, leaving Zidane to wait by himself, but it wasn't much longer until Dagger came down the stairs.  She wore a long elegant dress that was light blue, and her dark hair was nicely done in a silver hair ornament.  Seeing the look of awe on Zidane's face she giggled again.

"So where are we going?" she asked, taking he arm he was offering her.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet.  Whattaya say we go to that café in Treno?  Walk around, and examine the architecture?" he winked.

"You know, that sounds great."

So, they went to Treno using the Red Rose.  Excited and a little nervous, Zidane sat with Dagger while they waited for the ship to land.  Not nervous because of the date, nervous because going out in public meant everyone would know.  They would know he hasn't aged, they might try something, just like before.

Dagger leaned over and grasped his hand, "Don't look that way!" she pleaded, "Let's just go have a good time, k?"

"Oh, it isn't that, it's just…" he stopped, not sure of how to finish.

"What?"

"Your Highnesses, we are preparing to land outside the gates of Treno," the pilot reported as he stood in salute.

Thankful for the sudden change of subjects, Zidane stood up and stretched his arms.  Dagger however still wanted to know what was on his mind, still, she didn't push him to tell her.

Gracefully, she stood up as well and held tightly onto Zidane who was holding onto a pole.  Not much longer, the whole ship shook, then they felt it touch the ground.

"When would you like us to pick you back up Your Majesties?" the pilots asked, saluting them again.

The two looked at each other, smiling.  Finally, Zidane looked at the pilot.  "Ten is good." Dagger nodded in agreement and then they stepped off of the ship.

The town's gates swung open, automatically exposing the beautifully lit streets and buildings.  Treno, the city that is always dark, yet never sleeps.  And that was the truth, it was only four and already it looked as if it were midnight.

"Where to first?" Zidane asked as he wrapped his arm around Dagger's waist.

Wide-eyed and mouth agape, she looked around the town.  _It's been so long!  It's changed to much!  _Seeing her smile, Zidane grinned as well.  Even though she had been to Treno before, she wasn't there to enjoy it.  She was there to steal the Supersoft to save Blank.

She didn't remember much from that experience, except that she was mugged.  But, with Zidane here she didn't have to worry about that sort of thing.

"How about we go to the café first?" he offered, breaking the silence.

Her eyes darted back to him, "Alrighty," she grinned, and Zidane laughed.

"Okay!  The café it is then!"

Still firmly locked in Zidane's arms, Dagger walked down the familiar streets.  People standing around took to whispering and pointing at them.  Zidane ignored them all and continued to walk.

Not much longer, they reached the small café.  Several nobles were sitting around chatting and laughing over their coffee.

Remembering his etiquette, Zidane pulled Dagger's chair out of her and motioned for her to take a seat.  She sat and Zidane pushed it in, then sat in the chair across from her.

Picking up the menu, Zidane asked, "What do you want to eat?"

Dagger's eyes skimmed over the list of food, "I'm not sure…" she said slowly, "But their desserts sound really good."

"Well, break all the rules!  Go ahead and order one, I was thinking about getting the cheesecake anyway." Zidane laughed.

"What can I get for you?" their waitress asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

Zidane motioned with his head for Dagger to go first.  "Un, I'll have a coffee and a cinnamon roll." She said.  While writing, the waitress nodded, then she looked at Zidane.

"Cheesecake for me."

"Anything to drink?" she asked without looking up from her writing.

"Nope."

The woman ripped the paper from her notepad and walked off.   As they waited, there was silence.  Finally, Dagger spoke up.

"Do you remember," her eyes looked misty as she reminisced, "the Festival of the Hunt?"

Smiling, Zidane nodded.  "And that date you promised me?" This comment made Dagger laugh.  

"Well, we were together for how long after that?  But that doesn't count does it?" 

"Nope."

"Here's your order," the waitress interrupted, placing their food in front of them.  "Is there anything else I can get you?" they shook their heads in unison, then continued the conversation.

"How about the time when we met Eiko?"

"We had just gotten out of that dwarfish ceremony!"  Dagger giggled, "She was caught stealing food from the village, and she was hanging from that branch."

"Yeah, and Quina wanted to Mog!" Zidane laughed as he shoveled some cheesecake into his mouth.

"Eiko, she was quite taken with you."

"Can you blame her?"

Laughing, Dagger threw her napkin at him.  He ducked just in time for it to sail over his head.

"Well, can you?" he asked.

"No, I guess not."

Smiling widely, he nodded.  Dagger blew over her coffee to cool it off, Zidane however attempted to continue the conversation.

"Do you remember Dali?"

"Ugh!  When you touched my butt on the airship?" she asked a bit too loud.  Several nobles were looking even more strangely at them.

Decided it was best to change the subject, Dagger took a sip of her coffee, "You know what I really remember?" Zidane finished the last of his cheesecake, and then looked up at her, "When you rescued me in Alexandria, when Bahamut went rampant."  This statement made him blush a little, then he shrugged.

"I heard you were in trouble, I came running.  It's as simple as that."

Reaching across the table, she held onto his hand.  "Thanks," she smiled, "That was very heroic. 

"When I woke up we were in Lindblum, and I heard you were injured because you had risked almost everything to save me.  I wasn't able to say it at the time, but, thanks." She repeated.

"Stop it!  You're making me blush!" Zidane laughed again.  Dagger took a last bit from her cinnamon roll and straightened up.

"Ready to go?" he asked her, noticing her sudden movement.  She nodded and stood up.

After placing a few gil on the table, he took her by the hand and led her out.

Together, they walked the streets of Treno, still ignoring everyone else.  Hardly talking, but enjoying themselves nonetheless, the couple passed in front of the Card Stadium.  That, to them, was the prettiest part of the whole city.

As they stood there, and looked into the water, a voice came from behind, "Your Highness?  Queen Garnet?"  Breaking apart from Zidane's grasp, Dagger spun around to see who it was that was calling her.

"Margaret!  Is that you?" she exclaimed embracing the woman.  "It's been so long!"  The woman smiled and nodded.

"Things have been going great!"  When she caught sight of Zidane, she gasped, "Is this your son?  He looks just like his father!"  Zidane hung his head and didn't say anything.

"Um, Margaret," Dagger started, noticing her husband's frown, "maybe we should get together another time."

Although she was confused about Dagger's sudden change of tone, Margaret nodded in understanding.

_We will enjoy tonight!  _He thought to himself, _No one can spoil it for us.  _Even thought Margaret's comment did upset him, he wouldn't let it show.  It was nearing nine, they didn't have much time left.  Soon, they would be back in Alexandria, back to reality.

~ ~

Finally!  It's over!  Do you people know how long it took me to write this chapter?  Unlucky number 13 was doing its worst on me, I swear!  This one took me at least three weeks, so you better like it!  ^_^  Please review us!  Thanks!


	14. A Voice From the Past

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy IX!  Squaresoft does…

A/N: Just to let you guys know, (in case you don't figure it out while reading it), this is a flashback.  Actually, not really a flashback because Zidane isn't remembering, it's more like my view of what happened before the game takes place.  You may not think it has anything to do with the story for the time being, but it will all come together sooner or later!

Sakura-chan: A lot of people have been asking who is going to confront him about it.  And I'll give you the answer right now.  No one.  ^_^ It's hard to explain, but think about it, would you confront someone over something that you cannot help?  Or do not know how to help with?  

**Kuja335: **I made another one cry?!  I'm so happy!  ^_^ You people have no idea!  I'm going to cry ::does the Ms. America wave:: Thank you!  Thank you.  ::runs off to a corner to cry:: 

**Kingpin: **We've missed your reviews!  Glad that you didn't forget about us!  And since DOOM HAS COMMANDED ME, here's the chapter.  (**Dragon Knight Fratly: **And because I still have no intention of being thrown into a bottomless pit…^_^)

**All readers: **Just to let you know…from here on out it's going to get damn depressing.  Just a warning…this is going to turn into a major DEATHFIC.  ^_^ Okay? But you have to trust me…it should have a somewhat happy ending.  (If all works out right.) 

A Voice from the Past

Silently, and a little worried, Kuja walked down the spooky structure of Pandemonium.  Garland had called on him, and the fourteen-year-old genome wondered what he could possibly want.  Last time he was called to Garland's quarters, he was beaten for trying to escape.

If he hadn't come back, Garland would have never known, but he did.  He came back for his five-year-old brother, Zidane.  The last thing he wanted was for him to be left alone with that crazed old man.  As soon as he stepped off of the ship, he was seized by several of the Genomes and dragged unwillingly, straight to Garland.

The abuse went on for days, both mental and physical.  He was shut in a confined room, barely fed, and the only person who could come in was Garland himself.  It was when Garland came in that Kuja knew a beating was coming.

Still, bravely, the teenager continued down the hall with his head held high.  Finally arriving at his destination, he swung open the doors.

"You called?" he asked coolly, trying to remain civil with the man he hated so much.

"Yes, I did," Garland said turning around the face him.  With his hand, he motioned for Kuja to have a seat.  Arms crossed and eyes fixed coldly he remained standing.  Garland only shrugged and seated himself.

"You must be wondering why I called you here."

Kuja scoffed, but said nothing.  Looking more than a little agitated, Garland continued.

"I need you to do something for me," _Oh yeah?  What did you ever do for me?  _"You are to take Zidane to Gaia and disrupt the cycle of souls," _What if I don't want to?  _"You both have your purposes, now go fulfill them."

"P-Purpose?" Kuja stuttered, "What purpose?"  

"What does it matter to an Angel of Death?  What could you possibly accomplish even if I did tell you now?  I'll tell you when the time comes," he spat, "Now, get out!"

Not wanting to be the victim of Garland's rage again, Kuja got out of the room as fast as he could.  Just as he left, Zidane came walked up the same corridor.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked around the thumb he was sucking on.

Pretending to smile, Kuja said, "We're going on a trip."  The small blond boy jumped with excitement. 

_He deserves better than this kind of life!  I'll make sure he lives a better one then I had, _Kuja thought as he watched his brother.  "But we have to leave now," he explained grabbing Zidane by the arm and leading him away from Garland's quarters.

"Where are we going?" Kuja didn't answer him.  In his head he was trying to piece together a plan to get them both off of Terra safely and without being spotted.  Then it came to him.

The Invincible, Garland's airship, was docked near Bran Bal.  There wasn't a single airship faster of more maneuverable than it.

"Come on!" Kuja picked Zidane up and ran as fast as he could into the small town.  He wasn't worried about the Genomes seeing him, they were mindless and wouldn't do anything unless Garland ordered them to.  Even as the silver haired boy ran through the streets, none of them did so much as look at him.

"Kuja!!"  Zidane complained.  The position he was held in wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Almost…there," he panted.  Kuja was quickly becoming tired, but finally he stopped abruptly in front of a gargantuan airship.  Carefully, he put Zidane down.

As soon as Zidane's feet touched the ground, he started massaging his sore ribs.  Kuja's hands were on his knees and he was bent forward, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow…" Zidane stared at the ship and placed his thumb back in his mouth.  As Zidane stood there awestruck, Kuja began circling the ship looking for a way to get in.

"Kuja, what's that?" Zidane asked pointing to a red sphere that almost resembled an eye on the ship's belly.

"Come here," Kuja motioned Zidane to him.  Zidane did as he was told.  When the toddler reached him, Kuja bent down and picked him up again.  This time, he walked directly under the red sphere.

Holding tightly onto his brother, Zidane buried his head into Kuja's shoulder as a blue light surrounded them both.  To Kuja it felt like he was being sucked into a small space, but just as quickly as it had started, it was over, and the two found themselves standing inside the airship.

"I don't ever want to do that again!  Never ever!" Zidane yelled jumping out of Kuja's arms.

"Sorry Zid," he laughed.  _We're almost out of here forever!  _Clearly in a better mood, Kuja followed Zidane into the cockpit.  Zidane sat down indian-style in front of the frontal window.

"It isn't going," he announced turning his head to look at Kuja.

"I know it isn't going."

"How are we going to get anywhere if we aren't moving?" 

Rolling his eyes, Kuja turned for the door.  "I know what to do, stay right there and _please _don't' touch anything!"

Sticking his thumb back in his mouth, Zidane nodded and looked back out the window.  Kuja left for the circuit room.  _I've stolen an airship before, _he thought, remembering the time he tried to flee from Terra, _I hope this one isn't any different.  _

Hurriedly, he made his way through the unfamiliar ship.  Everything around him seemed to be blue, the same color as the glow of Terra.

No matter how long he looked, couldn't find the circuit room.  His search was interrupted when the ship shook violently.  _Garland!  _That was the first thing that come to his mind.

As fast as he could, he sprinted back to the cockpit.  What he saw utterly shocked him.  No, it wasn't Garland, but Zidane.

The small boy had left from his seat on the ground and was now standing on a blue orb in the middle of the cockpit.

"Hi Kuja!" he exclaimed happily, "I made the ship move!"

"You sure did!" Kuja gave a sigh of relief.  Zidane had found the control panel and was messing around with random buttons.  "Here, I bet I can figure it out," he said stepping forward.

Zidane stepped off of the orb and Kuja stepped on.  Immediately he felt it respond.  "If it's anything like the other ships," Kuja mumbled to himself, "Then this should work."  _Move forward._

Much to Kuja's liking, the ship obeyed.  They were flying.  Slowly, the familiar surroundings of Terra were getting smaller and smaller.

"Wow!" Zidane ran back to the frontal window to take in the sights.

**Kuja, do you know where we are going?  **Zidane asked telepathically.

**I'm not sure how to get off of Terra now that I think about it.**

**Off?!  Forever?**

**Yes, do you really want to stay here?**

**But, what about Garland?**

Kuja flinched.  Angrily he replied out loud, "I don't care if I ever see him again!" Zidane turned completely around to look at him, tears forming in his little eyes.

"How can you hate him so much?" he cried, "He gave you life!"

_If you could call it a life.  No, he won't understand.  _

"C'mon Zid," Kuja sighed, "Wouldn't you rather live a real life?  Like a real kid?"  

Stubbornly, Zidane puffed out his lower lip and crossed his arms.  Finally, he looked up at his older brother and nodded.  Smiling, Kuja nodded back at him "I thought so."  

It was silent for a long time afterwards.  Kuja continued to control the ship and Zidane busied himself with looking out the window again.

"How did Garland do it?" Kuja asked himself, and then it came to him.  _Break the seal, _he ordered the ship.  In response the ship gave a sudden jolt, knocking Zidane down.  Kuja however, remained standing, but the movement was starting to make him nauseous.  He closed his eyes and waited for it to pass.

"Kuja!  Kuja!!" Zidane's cries echoed in his mind.  Seconds later, the Invincible stopped and he reopened his eyes.

Looking out the window he couldn't believe what he saw.  A beautiful assortment of colors, not just blue, made up the landscape.  Greens and browns, and everything in between.   

_Auto-pilot!  _Kuja demanded.  Before him a screen appeared displaying a map of the new planet.  After careful examination, Kuja chose a place that looked the most rural.  _Madin Sari!  _

He then stepped off of the orb and let the airship do the work for him.

"Zidane?  Are you alright?" he asked lending the boy a hand.

Holding onto his sore head, he nodded and stood up.  "Are we there yet?" 

"Almost, we're going to land in Madin Sari," he explained, "We should be there any minute.

"Where are we gonna live?" Zidane asked grabbing Kuja by the hand.

"We'll figure something out," Kuja reassured.  _Even if we end up living in this ship.  Any place is better than Terra.  _

A beeping sound interrupted his thoughts.  Walking back to the blue orb, Kuja realized that they were hovering over the village.  _Now, how do I land?  _

On the control panel there weren't many buttons, but still there wasn't any telling what they could do.  None were labeled.

"Kuja, I'm hungry."

"I know!" he said impatiently.  "Okay," he blew out of his mouth, "Here goes nothing."

Glancing at all the different possibilities of buttons, he eventually chose the one that stood out the most.  A large red one.

**Hold onto something! ** He said to Zidane, then he held tightly onto the panel.  The ship started vibrating, _Oh no this can't be good, _then something shot out of the nose with such force it threw the entire craft back.  Then the ship started to shake again.

"You're attacking the village!  Stop before it's too late!" Zidane screamed.  Kuja desperately searched the control panel, trying every button on it.  Finally, the fire ceased, leaving Kuja standing there, wide eyed and breathing heavily.

"What's happening?" he asked his little brother.  Zidane looked out the window with a solemn face.

"A lot died," he announced, "Some are fleeing over the water." When Zidane turned back around his eyes welled up.  "It's all out fault isn't it?"

_Murderer.  I'm a murderer.  _Kuja thought as he hugged his legs to his chest.  _It's all my fault.  I'm a murderer._

"Kuja don't cry," Zidane said walking to his side.

"I'm not crying," Kuja mumbled.  Zidane's eyes it seemed bore a hole into his head.  Finally, Kuja stood up.

"Well, there's no food onboard.  We better find somewhere to eat."

Zidane stared after his brother.  **It was an accident.  Don't forget that.**

**Thanks Zid.  **For awhile Kuja stood, just staring at the orb.  Did he dare get on?  He still didn't know how to land it.

Bravely, he got back on.  _Auto-pilot**, **_again the map was displayed, _Lindblum._

The trip there wasn't very long, but it was incredibly silent.  For the most part, the two would entertain themselves by looking at the breathtaking geography.

When they finally reached the Grand Castle, they were relieved to see it had an airship dock.  This meant all Kuja had to do was steer it correctly and not worry about landing it.

Using the warp pad, (much to Zidane's disliking) the two brothers ended up standing on the dock.

Carrying Zidane on his hip, Kuja made his way through the unfamiliar building and through the even stranger streets.

"Gysahl Pickles!  Come buy your fresh homemade Gysahl Pickles here!" a woman was crying out on the side of the road.  "You look like you're hungry, would you like a pickle?" she asked the two foreigners.  "They only cost five gil each!"

"What's gil?" Zidane asked poking his head over the booth.

"What's gil?!  What planet are you from?" the woman laughed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have any money." Kuja explained.

The woman's eyes softened and she looked at them for a while.  "Well, you really do look hungry.  I'll tell you what, go ahead and have one.  It's on me," she winked.

Happily, Zidane reached a little hand up and she handed him a pickle.  Almost as soon as it touched his hand, the pickle was gone down his throat.  "Don't you want one?" she asked Kuja.

"No thanks," _They smell horrible!  _

"Are you sure?" 

Kuja nodded and began to head down the street again, with Zidane following closely behind.

"Don't get too close, I can still smell that pickle on you," Kuja teased him.

"It was good!  You should've tried one!"

"No way, the smell alone would make me pass out," he laughed.

"But aren't you hungry?" Zidane asked, "You haven't eaten at all today!"'

"I'll eat, just not those."

Still laughing and joking around, they continued down the streets of Lindblum.  Just as they were rounding a corner, something happened they didn't expect.

A small group of Genomes walked toward them, their faces frozen, devoid of all emotion.  Kuja gasped and looked directly at Zidane, "Run!" he ordered, "Get out of here!  Hurry!"

With a confused look on his face, Zidane ran under one of the Genomes legs.  After getting a considerable distance away, he turned to see what was happening.  One of the genomes held Kuja in a headlock and the rest were surrounding him.

"Get away from me!" he yelled struggling to get away.  His silver hair was in his face and his eyes were wide with fear.  "Don't come any closer!"

Everyone on the streets had stopped doing whatever they were doing and turned to watch the drama.  The circle of Genomes got tighter around the teenage boy; soon you couldn't even see him.  A scream rang out then the group loosened.

One of the Genomes held an unconscious Kuja in a cradle and carried him out of eyesight.  Several curious glances followed them, but no one did anything about it.

"Kuja!" Zidane cried, "Don't leave me!" he got up and wandered down the street in the direction the Genomes went, tears streaming down his face.  This place was so much different, so much scarier than Terra.

People towered over him, didn't even notice him.  As the child wandered aimlessly around in the endless maze of citizens, a man who wasn't paying any attention tripped over him.  Colors swirled around in Zidane's head, and soon he knew no more.

*         *         *

Zidane let out a moan and shifted his weight.  "Hey boss!  I think he's coming around!" a boy, probably around ten yelled.

A big man came over to where Zidane lay, "You alright kid?  How's yer head?" 

"Where am I?" he asked sitting up.

"Seems like he's lost his memory," the boy murmured.  Sadly, the man nodded in agreement.

"Can you remember anything?" the man asked.  The child didn't answer.

"Well, my name is Baku.  This is Marcus.  I guess yer livin' with us now.  At least until you get your memory back"

"Can you remember your name?" Marcus asked.

After thinking awhile, the blond boy looked up, "I think I was called Zidane."

Baku smiled, "Well Zidane, I'm glad yer finally awake."

~ ~

Okay.  That's all for this one.  I'm going to have a few chapters like this.  You know, just putting important past events in order in my perspective.  Kuja is too cool of a character to be completely evil.  He's just…not all there, if you know what I mean.  Well, at least my Kuja is that way.  You can believe what you want.  ^_^ 


	15. And If I Should Leave

Disclaimer: If you really want to see a real disclaimer, just click the back button.  I think I've written enough for you all to know that I don't own the game.  ^_^  
  


**Robshi**: I'm sorry, but the flashbacks are essential to the story.  It may not seem that way, but they are really important when it comes to figuring out reasons behind a lot of the occurrences.  If you don't want to read them however, then only read every-other chapter until the end.  (All the odd chapters until the end will have to do with Zidane and his problems).  But, I'm glad that you like the story so much!

**Dragon Knight Fratly**: So now you're digging a bottomless pit for me?  I'm so happy that I'm worthy of all that digging!  Hehehe!  Well…anyways.  Here's the chapter.  So I can evade the bottomless pit for another week.  ^_^

Chapter 15: And If I Should Leave…

            _"I don't know honey, it's probably nothing." _ The words echoed in his head just as Dagger had uttered them many, many years.  _If it had been nothing, I wouldn't be standing here right now.  I probably wouldn't be witnessing this with my own eyes.  _

            "…Queen Garnet will always be remembered in the hearts of friends, family and her people…" the priest droned on.

A massive lump gathered in the King's throat as he scanned the cathedral.  Most of the people who attended were nobles because of the fact that already, the majority of their friends and family had passed away.

Absent mindedly, Zidane thought of the vast graveyard he would soon be standing in.  His thoughts focused on certain tombstones.  Memories flowed steadily into his mind, some more vividly than others.

"You're majesty," a servant addressed him bowing.  "Your wife wants to see you." Zidane could feel his heart leap into his throat.  This could be good or bad.

****

**_Nodding, he started up the staircase, walking to the bedroom.  Slowly, the doors creaked open exposing the dimly lit room._**

****

**_Dagger was sitting up in bed, staring off into space.  Her bony and wrinkled hands were fiddling with the blankets._**

****

**_"Good morning Zidane," she curled her aged lips into a smile.  Zidane sighed, she remembered him.  Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._**

****

**_"You really should lay down," Zidane said as he gently pushed her back against the mattress._**

****

**_"But I don't want to," she complained as she tried to fight against his strength._**

****

**_"The doctor said to stay in bed honey, you really should listen to him."_**

****

**_"What did you call me?" she roared angrily, making him jump.  "I don't know who you think you are, addressing a Princess like that."  _**_I knew it wouldn't last long.  ****_

****

**_"I-I'm sorry, Your Highness," he bowed.  The old woman nodded in approval and waved a skinny hand at the door.  "You may leave."_**

****

**_Sulkily, Zidane shuffled out of the room._**

****

Alzheimer's, a disease that claimed so many elders, had taken hold of his wife.  He had learned to cope with her abnormal behavior, but it was slowly eating at her.  Now, he knew what Freya meant when she said, "To be forgotten is worse than death."

The sound of whimpering and crying could be heard all around.  Poor Zidane was beyond tears; he had no family left other than Amy and her family, Blank and Mikoto.

Mikoto remained in the Black Mage Village with the rest of the Genomes, but he avoided seeing her.  She was so…lifeless, and reminded him too much of his experience in Terra several years back.

Blank was old and blinded with age, but no matter how much Zidane begged him, he refused to leave Lindblum.  The old man remained in the hideout, alone for several years.  Zidane hired someone out to take care of him, and he visited as much as he could.  But Blank was becoming terminally ill, no matter how much he insisted he was alright, he had been coughing up blood.  The doctors called it tuberculosis, and said he had less than two months to live.  However, he didn't care, he wants so bad to die, to be with Ruby and his two sons, to see Baku and 'the boys' again.

The only joy in Zidane's life at this point was Zak, Amy, and their two children.  Emerald (or Emma) who was now nineteen, and Alexander who was getting ready to turn fifteen.  

"…Services will be held at Alexandria castle."  Zidane looked up from his lap to listen to the last bit of the eulogy.  "We will now be heading to the burial site."

One by one, the nobles started getting out of their seats and exiting through the giant oak doors.  Eventually, the only one left was Zidane.  Somberly, he got up and walked to the flower and jewel adorned casket that was still lying open.

"You said," he started, knowing it was pointless, "to not worry about it.  Now, I have no choice." With his face in his hands, he wept quietly in the now empty cathedral.

"Young man," an old voice spoke behind him.  Wearily, Zidane looked back.  "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you Your Majesty." The priest bowed.

Managing a nod, Zidane replied, "It's fine."

"We need to take her to the burial site…"

"I know," he sighed, "I just can't believe this is happening."

"If you need to talk to anyone for counsel, you can visit us here anytime," the priest bowed again.

Again, Zidane nodded.  Then taking a last look at his wife, he exited as well.

~ ~  
  


On the tombstone, it read:

**~And if I should leave this lonely world behind,**

**Your voice would still remember,**

**Our melody~**

**Garnet Til Alexandros Tribal**

**Died age 87**

**Beloved Wife, Mother, Queen, and Friend.**

An excerpt of her favorite song seemed to fit perfectly with the scenario.  The grave was custom made and Zidane had designed it himself.

But, of course, that grave wasn't alone.  Zidane knew the story behind almost every grave in that cemetery.  But just thinking about them made him angry.

Steiner had died while trying to protect him.  Amarant was stabbed while targeting an extremely dangerous bounty.  Most everyone else died of sickness or old age.

But not anymore.  Zidane was not going to stand by and watch the people the love die.  He was determined for find a way out of it.  To join everyone in the Great Unknown.

~ ~

Hmmm, I told you.  Deathfic.  Sorry everyone.  ::Noelle hits her in the back of the head with a 2x4:: Ouch!  Gosh!  I said I was sorry!  Anyways, don't hate me too much, because on the summary it says angst, and that's what you're getting.  You read at your own risk!  ^_^ Please leave me a review!


	16. A Voice From the Past: Part II

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy IX, don't sue me, I'm broke.

**Archangel_666**: Are you calling me heartless?  Lol.  I know, I've killed off a lot of people.  And I'm sorry, but like stated before, before long Zidane is going to be alone.  So, yeah.  Oh!  And about Trading Spaces!  I promise that it will be up very very soon!  Virginia just got back from Germany a few days ago, so we'll be starting on the sequel this weekend.  So, the first chapter should be up by next week!  (And yes, sadly Eiko is one of peoples who died).

**Diana**: And there is much more dark stuff to come!  ^_^

**Kingpin: **I've never seen Star Trek.  But I know some of the names! For example…I know that the guy who plays Dr. Spock wrote a song about Bilbo Baggins!  (Hehehe, can't get enough of that Lord of the Rings!)

**Dragon Knight Fratly: **You are forcing the other cool FF characters to dig a hole for you?  ::gasp:: They must be liberated!  I'll make a deal with you!  When the story is all good and over, will you set them free?  (And possibly let me keep Squall?)  

**A/N: **Hey everyone!  Just to let you know…we have a homepage now!  The link is on our profile, but I don't think it works.  And I'm too lazy to figure out why.  But anyway, as of now, we are in the process of uploading pictures, but it isn't working.  However! Before long, we should have some pictures up there (including some that I drew of Amy and Zak).  So, check it out!  Like previously stated, it's still in the works, but we will have forums and everything.  Just give us a little time to finish it up!

A Voice From the Past: Part II

"He was my most prized Genome!  And now he's _somewhere _on the planet that will ultimately be destroyed?!" Garland spat, landing another kick into Kuja's ribs.

The fifteen year old looked up, his eyes aglow with hatred.  "You've brainwashed him," he said clutching his side, "I'm glad I got him off of this God forsaken Hellhole!"

"You will regret those words," Garland said clenching his white fists.

"Will I?" Kuja sneered.  Right now wasn't the time to make Garland mad, he knew that, but he didn't care what happened to him anymore.

Shaking with silent anger, Garland grabbed Kuja by the neck and threw him into the wall.  "If I didn't know any better, I would say you actually care about Zidane."

"I want him to live a normal life," Kuja said softly.

Smirking, Garland kicked him in the ribs again, making him cry out in pain.  "It's a lost cause, he obviously doesn't care about you."

"I'm the closest thing he has to a friend," Kuja said through gritted teeth.

"You mean _he's _the closest thing _you _have to a real friend."

"What would you know?" 

"I know this much, if he did love you as you said, wouldn't he have aided you when you were seized in that Gaian town?" 

At this remark, Kuja looked at the floor.  "I told him to run.  Besides, he's only five, he wouldn't have been able to fight off all of them."

"Fool," Garland kicked him again, "Zidane's attack power compared to yours could wipe that entire town out!"

Kuja scowled, "Oh, I'm sooo sorry I ruined your plan."

Resisting the urge to kick him again, Garland merely said, "No, you didn't."  At this comment Kuja couldn't help but look confused.  "That's why I built Mikoto."

"You dirty rat bas-"

"I would watch my mouth if I were you," the old man suggested, but Kuja was far from done venting.  Noticing the teenager's sudden hostility, Garland started walking for the door.

"Don't think you'll be getting off easily," 

_Oh, a few cracked ribs aren't enough?  _Kuja crawled to the wall and leaned against it, _pitiful, _he thought.

Exhausted from the abuse he had to endure, he feel asleep, still propped up against the wall.

The sound of the door creaking open made him stir.  _Oh no, not again.  _All of a sudden he was aware of just how much he was hurt.  Trying with all his might, he struggled to stand, but his legs simply would not allow him to.

"It's alright.  I won't hurt you," said a soft female voice.  Looking worriedly at the doorway he saw a little Genome that he recognized.

Mikoto was built shortly after Zidane, and here she was standing there.  "I heard you crying."

"I wasn't crying," he insisted.  The little girl studied him for a bit, making him feel uncomfortable.

"You're hurt," she finally concluded in an eerie monotone.

"I'm fine," he was starting to get impatient with her meddling.  

"I can help," she stepped forward with her arms extended.  Not wanting to trust her, Kuja backed away as he far as he could.  However, his efforts sent a surge of pain up his torso, causing him to scream.

"Please, let me help," she repeated.

Knowing that he shouldn't struggle anymore, he allowed for the toddler to come closer.  Mikoto sat on the floor next to him, "Where does it hurt?"

Wincing, Kuja removed his shirt and Mikoto gasped.  Almost his entire torso was black and blue with very severe looking bruises.

"Who did this to you?"

"Garland," he spat the name as if it were a nasty word.

Temporarily, the girl looked up before returning to the wound.  "You shouldn't lie," she finally said.

"I'm not lying!" he roared angrily.

Staring at him in confusion, she stated, "Lord Garland would never do this."

_Lord Garland?  He's brainwashed her, just like he brainwashed Zidane.  _Kuja narrowed his eyes and innerly swore that one day he would get his revenge.

"Cure," the girl muttered, softly placing a tiny hand on his tender chest.  The spell did little, so she repeated it a few times.  Soon he could feel the strength returning to him, and the pain lessening.  Feeling quite drained, Mikoto stood up, swaying slightly.

Kuja jumped up and caught her before she fell.  "What was that?" he asked her, suddenly intrigued with her abilities.

"Magic," she replied bluntly, standing again.

"Where did you learn it?"

Nervously, the Genome shuffled her feet.  "Promise you won't tell?" Kuja nodded in agreement.  "I found a book full of spells in Lord Garland's observatory," she whispered.

"Oh, that's nice." Kuja smirked.  Now, he might actually have an advantage over the man.  Maybe he couldn't be a strong attacker, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be powerful.

"I have to go, I'm not supposed to be in here," Mikoto said walking to the door.  "Try to not get hurt anymore."

The door clicked shut, leaving Kuja alone in the dark room.  But now that his wounds were healed he decided to go on a short stroll.

As quietly as he could, Kuja tiptoed down the dimly lit, blue corridor, feeling his way along the walls.  He knew his way around Pandemonium and could easily find the observatory.  The only problem was the fact that he couldn't make any sounds for fear of Garland finding him.

A door slammed shut.  Kuja stopped abruptly and stood against the wall, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see him.  Footsteps could be heard coming his way.

The teenage boy's heart pounded in his chest, no matter how much he tried to remain calm.  The footsteps were coming closer, and now there was a voice with them.

"The Gaians can do it, so why can't I?" It was Garland, mumbling to himself.  "None if it makes sense."

Kuja felt wind sweep against his face as Garland walked past him.  He waited eagerly for the footsteps to disappear before continuing.

_Phew, that was close.  _Kuja sighed and clutched his chest, waiting for his heart to slow down.

Without hesitation, Kuja hurriedly made his way down the hall, finally arriving at his destination.  He opened the door just enough so squeeze through.

Flipping on the lamp, he noticed he wouldn't have to look long.  Lying open atop Garland's desk was the spell book.  

Smiling, Kuja sat down in the chair and started reading the first chapter.  It discussed things like 'starting small'.  So he decided he would start with the simplest spell it offered.  Fire.

"Hold your hand out," Kuja read the first page aloud to himself.  With the book in one hand, he held out his spare hand in front of him, with his fingers splayed.  "Concentrate, send the command into your fingers."  At this he rolled his eyes.  Nevertheless, he concentrated hard, to the point where small droplets of swear ran down his face.  "Now, send your command."

"Fire!" he yelled, forgetting the fact that he wasn't supposed to be there.  Forgetting what would happen if Garland were to find him at that very minute.

A warmth flowed from his head, into his arms, and finally into the tips of his fingers.  He should've watched where he was aiming, he should've been more careful, for at that moment, several papers on Garland's desk burst into flames.

Kuja snapped out of his concentration, and his eyes grew to twice their size, noticing what he had done.  But, instead putting it out, he smiled and grabbed the book.  _What's the point of putting it out?  Garland would see the scorch marks, and he would know it was me.  This way, I can at least get a little of my revenge._

Stealthily, he ran back to his room.  Dark as it was, he found a place to hide the book.  Smiling, he pulled a tattered blanket over him and fell asleep.

Kuja felt a large hand on the back of his neck and opened his eyes.  He knew what was coming.

"Idiot!" the ole man fumed, his eyes blazing dangerously, "What did you do?!"

_What a rude way to wake up.  _"I don't know, what have I done that I am not yet aware of?"

Angrily, Garland held the teenager's arms behind his back and led him to the burned remainders of his observatory.  "Can you please tell me what happened here?" Garland said trying to remain civil, though he knew it wouldn't last long.

Smirking, Kuja took in the surroundings.  "Oh dear _Lord _Garland," he said mockingly, and putting extra emphasis on 'Lord', "Who on Terra could've done this?" He knew that he was pulling Garland's strings, but he was enjoying it.  Smoothly, he flipped a lock of his silver hair over his shoulder.

In a fit of rage, Garland threw Kuja against the ash-stained floor and continued where he had left off the day before.  Kicking him in the ribs repeatedly.

He stopped the abuse to add in a few insults, "You dirty, rotten defect!  I should've never created you in the first place!" 

Slowly, Kuja looked up.  His hair was in his face, and a thin line of blood was coming from his nose.  With much difficulty, he stood and advanced on his attacker.

"Never, call me that again!" his voice shook and he pointed a single finger at the old man.  Looking surprised, Garland stood frozen to his spot.

Without hesitation, Kuja pounced on him, throwing several punches and other random attacks.  Garland seemed to dodge most of them, but finally, Kuja's fist connected with his chin, knocking him out temporarily.

"What's the matter Garland, beaten up by a defect?" he sneered at the unconscious body.  Then, without a backwards glance he left the ruins of the observatory.

~ ~

Poor Kuja-kuns!  It's pathetic really, but this fic is starting to take over my life.  (Noelle: She isn't kidding!  She's carrying a notebook around school so she can work on it there too!)  Soooo?  Point?  Anyway, after writing all the chapters with Kuja, I've started to realize, I've become a Kuja torturer, so on the front of my notebook, I taped a sign there that says, "I am a Kuja torturer" Oh well, it's the pathetic world that I live in!  ^_^  Review!


	17. Last Resorts

Disclaimer: ………Trust me, I don't own it.

**Archangel_666**: Don't think that I like killing off the characters!  Because you can rest assured that I really don't.  (Sometimes I cry when I kill off a character…you should actually see me when I write this story!  It's almost pathetic!) Anyways.  This is the last death chapter for a very long time!  Promise!  Oh, and about the thong…I don't have an explanation.  Ravyn Crescent does, if you haven't already read her story.  The best I can give you is that because of all Garland's abusing, he knocked a little something loose up there and thus…screwed Kuja up for life!  ^_^  Oh, and I'm sorry, I can't bring Vivi back to life in a freakish way.   I just finished writing the entire story, and to do that I would have to change things around.  Not fun.

**Kingpin: **I agree with how boring Tolkein's books can be.  But, you have to admit…the movies are drop dead awesome!! 

**Dragon knight Fratly: **Yeah, that would be an easy one to explain to Square.  "Um, could you possibly give me full ownership of Squall?  Pretty please?"  Hehehe, I don't think it would work.  But it would be neat!  ^_^

A/N: Our homepage is up and running!  The link on our profile now works!  So go and check it out!  (We're uploading pictures and everything!) Be sure to sign our guestbook!

Last Resorts

This isn't fair.  I shouldn't have waited so long.  It's not like I wasn't thinking.  That's all I've done for the last twenty-five years.

_As the people and world around me change, I remain.  Little boys I used to see running through the streets, are now courting women.  Everything changes.  Lives slip through my fingers just like sand._

_I have always been prepared to die before my child.  That's the way of things.  Parents shouldn't have to watch their children die!  Yet, it's happened.  Amy is dead.  Zak is dead.  My grandchildren, Emma and Alex have married and have their own families._

_Almost eighty years ago, I was worried about how many deaths I would have to witness.  How many friends I would have to see buried.  Now, I have seen more than I had ever imagined._

_There is nothing left on Gaia for me.  No happiness, nothing._

_            My own grandchildren avoid me.  Along with everyone else, they consider me a 'freak'.  People act in strange ways, they feel threatened by anything different from themselves.  Meaning, somehow, they feel threatened by me._

_After Dagger's death, I was forced to either relinquish the crown, or to let rebels take the castle.  What was I supposed to say?  I gave up my place on the throne, passing the crown on to Amy and Zak.  I was forced out the castle, exiled by my own people.  Amy fought for me, but she didn't win, so I backed out of the race gracefully._

_For a long time, I went back to Lindblum and stayed in the hotel there, but too many memories were left in those streets.  So, I ran further._

_While Amy wasn't able to keep me in Alexandria, she was able to supply me with transportation.  The Red Rose belonged to me._

_Not sure of where to go, I wandered the world.  Did some research at Daguerreo, but I stayed nowhere very long._

_It was just days ago that I received a transmission saying that Amy had died.  However, the Alexandrians refused to let me be present for her funeral.  So, I because I couldn't attend as Zidane, I disguised myself.  Nothing could keep me from seeing my beloved daughter one last time._

_It was the most horrible experience I'd been through.  Far worse than even Dagger's funeral, because I was supposed to die long before Amy._

_As quickly as I came, I left.  Not conversing with anyone.  Again, I migrated, hoping to find a place to live in, where hopefully, I would be alone._

_What's the point of making friends anymore?  It just means that I will have to watch them die._

_The first place that came to my mind was the Desert Palace.  Isolated, hidden…it was everything I wanted.  I traveled there quickly and have remained for almost a year.  Here, I can think without being disturbed.  Here, no one can tell me what to do._

Zidane sat in one of the many abandoned rooms in the Palace.  This one in particular was his favorite.  It was obviously Kuja's old study.

For hours, Zidane would sit in the office chair and think for long periods of time about his condition.  However, nothing seemed to come, except for one possibility.

Suicide.

The idea had come to him many times before, but he never attempted it.  There was always someone he was living for, up until now.

Solemnly, he eyed the dagger that lay on the desk in front of him.  _It never worked before, why would it work now?  _Nevertheless, he continued to study the knife with interest and possibility.  

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the dagger and placed its blade on his chest cavity.  Eyes closed, he prepared himself for what was coming.

**Don't do it Zidane!  **His eyes opened and his heart skipped a beat.  _It couldn't be Amy…Mikoto?  _

**Mikoto?  Is that you?**

**How dare you attempt suicide!  That isn't like you Zidane! **His sister scolded him.

**Mikoto!  You're still alive?  H-How did you know…?**

**We are connected.  We always have been.  I can tell when you are in danger.  **

Remembering his composure, Zidane straightened up.  **What does it matter to you what I do with my body?  Mikoto, I _want_ to die!**

**I know.  I've heard your thoughts for the past ninety years.**

**Then what does it matter to you?**

**Because that knife you are holding won't give you so much as a scratch!**

Hesitantly, he put the knife back on the desk.  **Alright then, what do you suppose I should do?**

There was a pause as the girl Genome thought.  **Look, I don't know exactly what you are going through.  But that doesn't mean I don't want to help!**

**So you have no suggestions?**

**If you come to the Black Mage Village we can think of something together!**

**No!  I've had enough with just thinking!  That's what I've done for the past decade!  Look where it's gotten me!  **He fumed.  This conversation was steadily getting on his nerves.

Quickly he picked the dagger back up from the table, and despite Mikoto's pleading, he proceeded to drive into his chest.

**No!  Zidane, are you listening to me?!  It _won't _work!**

With all his strength, he stabbed himself.  His scream reverberated off of the Palace walls.  Not a scream of pain, but of anguish.  Deep down, he knew that Mikoto was right.  It wouldn't do anything to him.

_Please, when I open my eyes let me be dead.  Let me be somewhere, anywhere but the study!  _Knowing it was a false hope, he opened his eyes.  There he was, the same place he had been minutes before.

The dagger protruded grotesquely from his chest.  Without bothering to remove the weapon, Zidane remained sitting on the floor, crying out in exasperation and rage.

**You should've listened to me, **Mikoto's voice filled his brain.

Angrily, he tore the dagger from him and watched the wound close up.  **You weren't helping with answers, **he countered.

**Because I don't have them.**

**Well, neither do I!  If you don't know what's going on, then who does?**

**Garland.**

**Psh, Garland is dead.  Besides, he's the last person I would rely on for help.**

**You are still completely oblivious, **she sighed.  Zidane could hear the sadness in her voice.  **Fine, carry on then.  I won't stop you.  **

Feeling bad for blowing up at her, he tried to get her attention again.  **Mikoto?  I-I'm sorry, Mikoto?  **But either out of sadness or frustration, she didn't answer him. 

Zidane mentally slapped himself.  It had been years since he had talked to someone.  Now he had blown it.

_It doesn't matter, I still have a few more cards up my sleeve, _he told himself.  The dagger might not have worked, but there were other ways he could try to end his life.

Zidane pulled himself out of his slump and stomped down the hallway.  Sulkily, he stepped onto a warp pad and teleported himself into the kitchen.

The pantry was full of food because he hardly ever ate.  Pushing aside all of the instant food, he finally pulled out a giant bottle of un-distilled alcohol.  _If I can't hurt the outside of my body, then I'll hurt the inside.  _

~ ~

"I can't believe he would try something as drastic as suicide," Mikoto fumed as she paced the length of her hut, shaking her head in disappointment.  "I can't believe I'm going to do this," casually she walked to her door and stepped into the sunshine.

Discreetly, she scanned the village until she finally saw who she was looking for.  "Good morning Mr. 165," she smiled at a working Black Mage.

"G'morning Mikoto," he answered looking up from his work.  "What can I do for you?"

"I heard that you have a gold chocobo trained…"

"That we do!" the mage smiled.

"Do you think you could let me borrow it for awhile?  I could pay you."

"No money necessary," he shook his head, "I couldn't take money from a friend.  Follow me."

Smiling, she followed him to the chocobo shack.  When he got to the door, he pulled a ring of keys off of his belt and unlocked it.  With his arm, he gestured for Mikoto to go first.

The shack had chocobos of several colors, and smelled strongly of hay.  Mr. 165 led her to a particular stable inhabited by a gold one.

"She's yours for however long you need him."

Giggling, the Genome stroked the giant bird's neck.  "What's his name?"

"_Her _name is Hoshi."

Mikoto nodded, then with the help of her Black Mage friend, got on the chocobo's back.  She grabbed onto its reins then looked back at Mr. 165.  "I don't know when I'll be back…"

"Then, until we meet again," he bowed slightly and watched the chocobo trot out of the stable.  When it reached the middle of the village, the creature spread its magnificent wings and started flying south.

Mikoto steered the chocobo in the right direction, then let it do the rest.  She closed her eyes and wrapped her thin arms around Hoshi's neck, suddenly feeling sick.

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed they were already passing over the Forgotten Continent.

Again, she grasped the reins and sat up straight.  "Whoa!" she pulled them back making the chocobo stop in midair.  Slowly, they drifted down and touched the ground.

Mikoto knew they were close.  All she had to do was remember what sinkhole the Palace was located in.  Wearily, she lead Hoshi through the desert, stopping in front of each sinkhole, trying to decide if it was the right one.

Finally, after thinking for about ten minutes, she slid off of the chocobo's back, and hesitantly stepped into one.  The sand closed in all around her, but something happened she didn't expect.  She fell right through, landing on her feet in the middle of a vast hallway.  "Phew, made it."

"Zidane?" she called.  No answer.  She cupped her hands around her mouth and tried again, "Zidane?!" Still, there was no response.

_Oh God, _her eyes widened and she started running through the abandoned halls.  Every once in a while, she would try calling him again, but all she heard was her own echo.

These surroundings were so alien to her; she had no idea where she was going.  Nevertheless she continued to sprint through the strange Palace.

As she rounded a corner, she noticed something.  The faint scent of alcohol hung in the air.  She rolled her eyes and followed it, hoping to find the source.  She slowed her run down to a walk, and followed a narrow hallway.  At the end was a door and she was sure that's where the smell came from.

When she got there, she stood in front of it, afraid of what she might find inside.   Slowly, she pushed open the door.

"Zid-" she stopped short, and the last part of his name was substituted with a gasp.

The smell of alcohol was overwhelming, and it was now mixed with the smell of vomit.  Broken shot glasses littered the floor, and a bottle of liquor had been spilled everywhere.  In the middle of it all lay Zidane, passed out cold.

Mikoto plugged her nose and ran to his side.  Anxiously, she sat him upright, but he wasn't waking up.  Her eyes glistened with tears.  "Do you love them that much?" she cried, looking at his pitiful state.

Slowly, his eyelids lifted and he looked up at her.  He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead of words, vomit poured out.  Mikoto looked with disgust at her now ruined shirt.

She bolted out of her sitting position and grabbed a bowl for him to use.

"I thought it…work," he said lifting his head to look at her again.

"Clever as it may be, it wouldn't work.  Your body is rejecting the liquor.  You wont have anything but a hangover by the time you wake up tomorrow," she replied sadly.

As Zidane hunched over the bowl, Mikoto proceeded to clean up.  "Your best bet is to talk to Garland," she repeated.

"Hey wait," Zidane looked at her, "You haven't aged either.  How about the other Genomes?" 

"They are vessels remember?  They can't die until they receive a soul."

"But we have souls!  Why can't we die?"

Placing a shard of glass in the trash, she answered, "I don't know.  But I'm sure Garland does."

She waited until after he vomited for him to answer.  "I already told you, he's dead!  Kuja killed him!  Gone!  Dead!"

"Would you listen?" she yelled impatiently. Zidane stared at her shocked and nodded.  "Don't you remember Memoria?"

Zidane nodded again, and threw up some more of the alcohol.  Trying not to look at him, Mikoto continued.  "Do you remember who guided you through it?"

"Garland?" 

Mikoto smiled.  "Yes.  My theory is that his spirit lives on in Memoria, and you can still ask him."

Sounds really far fetched, but it's worth a try.  

~ ~

Icky!  Poor Ziddy-widdy!  It isn't fun throwing up.  ;_; Don't hate me because I am a "horrible, horrible person," (I've heard that a million times a day from Noelle) ^_^ Please review because I need some pick-me-ups.  Don't be thinking that I _like _doing this to him (or Kuja for that matter).  But it must be done! 

BreeAnne: So how are we going to try and have him kill himself in the next chapter?

Anna: ::ponders:: Hmmm, I don't know.  Just kidding!  There shouldn't be many more chapters like this one!  
Noelle: You are such a horrible person! (Can I have some Reece's Pieces?)

Anna: No!  Mine!  ::Covers bag with her life:: Review!


	18. A Voice From The Past: Part III

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it…

**Kuja335: **I haven't killed them _all _off!  Ziddy is still around, isn't he?  And so is Mikoto!

**FF9Zidane: **Thanks for the lollypop!  And I'm sorry about your sandwich.  But, can you please explain to me who Mr. Oro is?  ^_^

**TenshiNoAkuma: **Well, I don't think it's very natural when people come back from the dead.  That's a horror fic, not angst!  (I read your profile and I agree with all the points you made!  Especially about Aeris!  She should stay dead!)

**Sakura-chan: **You stole my Reece's Pieces!  Noooooo! …Oh, and about Memoria, since I didn't explain it in the story, I'll just do it here.  The way that B-chan and I explained it is that Memoria regenerates itself whenever Zidane has enough memories.  He's lived a looooong time since he last went there; therefore he has a lot of new memories!  ^_^

**Tobu-Ishi: **We've missed your reviews!  Well, anyways, about Guardian Angel, it's as simple as this…I needed a Trance attack.  B-chan and I both thought that it would be awesome of Kuja had some part of it.  So, we put our heads together and thought of Guardian Angel.  It has little to do with the story line; just that her "Uncle Kuja" really does care more than everyone gives him credit for.  (That he really isn't some heartless maniac).

**Luki Dimension: **::passes out with joy:: Ahhhh!  I love your stories!  ^_^

**rtworld1369: **Are you kidding?  You don't know _anyone _know knows _anything _about ff.net?  ::gasps:: You need to convert people!  (That's what B-chan and I did with our friends) ::pulls Noelle out of a corner:: She didn't ever think she would play videogames obsessively, that is until she started Beta-Reading this and I _made _her play the game.  Now she can't get enough of it! ^_^ Oh, and the memories.  Trust me, I didn't forget that his memories were played in Memoria, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens.  ::laughs evilly:: 

**A/N**: Okay, here's the scoopie!  I got tired of writing depressing chapters, so I wrote this one.  Kind of a pick-me-up, a lighter note.  This one doesn't revolve around Kuja, but the beginning of Tantalus.  (Not exactly the beginning, just the edition of one of my favorite members).  Blank!  He just seems like he would be the coolest person if he were real (Zidane too).  Man, I wish just _half _of the videogame guys were real, I'd be in heaven!  ^_^ ::drools::

A Voice From the Past: Part III

"Thief!" a merchant yelled from across the square.  The red headed boy glanced over his shoulder and continued to run in the opposite direction.  This was a daily routine for him, and it had been so for almost a year.

Parents?  He couldn't remember them.  His mother had died when he was very young.  Too young for him to recall any of her physical traits.  His father served in the Lindblum army and was killed in action.

After his mother died, his father referred to him as 'kid', not by a proper name.  When his father passed away, a gang of boys with ages ranging from four to ten took him in.  He was almost five at the time.

It was embarrassing, but the child had no idea what his own name was.  So, everyone referred to him as Blank.  It started off as a joke.

"Hey blank get over here," it was almost as bad as what's-his-name.  At first, it bothered him, but he got over it.  After a while, it started to stick with him.  That was his new name, Blank.

As he was too young to do much at the time, the gang protected him until he was about six.  When he turned six he was one of the 'front line' boys.  Now, he stole to survive.

However, not a night went by that he didn't think of a _real _family, or _real _friends.  Sure, he got along with everyone in the gang, but all the friendships were shaky.  No one really trusted anyone.  Fights broke out over the smallest scrap of food.  It was not the kind of life he enjoyed living.

Still the boy continued to deal with it, and continued to run away from the shop.  Out of breath, Blank collapsed in an alleyway and immediately the group formed around him.

"Whatcha get?" the oldest boy asked.  Reluctantly, Blank pulled out a single loaf of bread.  He had been meaning to steal it for himself.  But, whatever thoughts of enjoying a mean by himself were now gone.  Already, a brawl had begun over that small amount of bread.

Wearily, and still hungry, Blank walked away.  He hated watching the fights, and he looked for a place to be alone, if only for just a while.  When he sought for solitude, he would play with his only possession.  A yo-yo.  When he joined the gang, the first thing they did was sell a lot of his belongings for gil.  He didn't tell them about the yo-yo.  Instead, he hid it in his back pocket.

Finally, when he was sure that he was out of the gang's eyesight, he reached into this back pocket only to realize the yo-yo was gone.  Hurriedly, the red head turned around in time to see a flash of gold sprint away.

Even as tired as he was, Blank angrily pursued him through the busy streets.  The flash of gold kept taking sharp turns and going through obstacles, trying to lose him.  Blank, with much difficulty was able to just keep up with him.

Just when he was close enough to grab it, the blur ran through a slim opening in the crowd.  Shortly after he passed through, it closed, and Blank had to work his way out.

"Excuse me, sorry…" he said as he pushed through the endless mass of citizens.  With much determination, he made his way out.

Discreetly, he scanned the streets, finally spotting the culprit.  A blond boy that appeared to be the same age was walking around playing with _his _yo-yo.  Angrily, Blank stormed after him.  The boy noticed this and started running again, this time he ran a short distance before running into a building, slamming the door behind him.

Blank made his way over to the building and banged his small fist against the closed door.  He waited for a while before the door opened.  It was a boy that was at least two heads taller that answered.

For a while the boy stared out over Blank, looking bewildered.

"Ahem…down here," Blank mumbled impatiently.  The boy jumped slightly and looked down.

"Hey, you lookin' fer Zidane?" he asked.

"I'm lookin' for my yo-yo,"

"Uh-huh," the boy started slowly.  "Hold on a minute," he took a step back into the house, "ZIDANE!" he roared.

"What Marcus?" a voice answered from somewhere inside the house.

"Get yer scrawny butt over here," the short blond boy stood next to the boy at the door.  However, Zidane refused to make eye contact with him or Blank.

"Now, Zidane.  Did you steal his yo-yo?" The blond boy shook his head vigorously.

"Yes you did!" Blank whined.

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did t--"

"Shut up!" Marcus screamed.  Momentarily, the bickering stopped.  "Alright, Zidane, if you have the kid's yo-yo, just give it to him!"

"But I don't have it!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"  
  


"DO N--"

"SHUT UP!" Again, this brought temporary silence.  As Marcus rubbed his temples, trying to save the last of his sanity, Zidane and Blank began taking turns sticking their tongue out at each other.

"Who's at the door?" came Baku's gruff voice.

"Some kid sayin' Zidane stole his yo-yo," Marcus said.

Zidane opened his mouth as if he were going to retaliate with "Did not!" but Marcus quickly covered it.

"Don't…say…anything," he warned.  

Baku walked to the door and looked down on the scrawny red head.  "Don't yer parent's feed ya?" he asked him.  When Blank didn't answer Baku nodded.  "C'mon in."

Timidly, Blank stepped inside the strange house.  Baku smacked Zidane in the back of the head, "Give him the damn yo-yo!"

Scowling, Zidane complied.  "Here ya go," he murmured.  Smiling triumphantly, Blank put the yo-yo back in his pocket.

~ ~

I hope you liked it!  Taking a break from the depressingness (new word, I made it up) of this whole fic.  Don't worry; the next chapter will be back to angst.  ::Laughs maniacally:: Remember, I am a horrible person.  


	19. Memories In The Castle

Disclaimer: Can I stop writing these now?  …Okay, this is the last one, this disclaimer will the last the entire duration of this fic…I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters or related places.  They all belong to Squaresoft ('cept Amy and Zak, they're mine!) ^_^

**Archangel_666**: Sorry it's taking forever with updating our stories, but if you want an excuse we have one.  Our hometown was just hit with a tornado, so needless to say, our minds have been in different places.  I'm going to try and post Swapping Souls very soon, but we still haven't finished the second chapter…we aren't sure how to end it.  Lol.  So, please bear with us a little longer.

**Oblivion viruses**: Thanks for the praise!  I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much!

**Serenesweetie06: **Finally made it all the way to the end, eh?  Thanks for reading the story, though you don't know much about FF9 (Everyone, this is a buddy of mine!  She is sooo cool!) ^_^

**Jenlo: **Sorry about not updating fast enough (like stated above) but I really do try to update whenever I can.  You have to believe me with that.  Now that the school play is finally over, that means I'll have more spare time, so the updates **should **be quicker.  That's my hope at least!

**Laine: **I'm glad you thought that the last chapter was funny.  You see, that's normally all we write so, it was good going back to the old familiar stuff again!  Being depressing is…well…depressing!

A/N: Okay, everyone has at least heard of my Beta-Reader, Noelle, right?  (Since I've mentioned her ump-teen times…).  Now she has posted a fanfic over own (sort of).  She is writing lyrics to her favorite Final Fantasy songs.  So far, the only one she has posted is Kuja's Theme (based off of my Kuja ^_^).  She is working on Tantalus and the Rose of May.  Please, check out her stuff and review it!  Her username is Save-the-Queen.  

Memories In the Castle

Hesitantly, Zidane looked out of the Red Rose's cockpit window.  He was finally hovering in front of Memoria.  A structure built from his own memories.  Now, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to go on with the plan.

"Mikoto",he turned to his sister, "I'm going in alone.  I need to deal with this by myself."****

The female Genome rolled her eyes, "So you insist.  But this is my problem too!"

Zidane shook his head, "If I find anything out, I'll let you know.  I promise."

_A promise is better than nothing I suppose, _she sighed as she watched her older brother pilot the ship into the giant pink sphere.

"Once you drop me off, I need you to steer the ship back out of Memoria," Zidane told Mikoto.  

"But-"

"Mikoto!  Please!  I need to do this alone, for me," he pleaded.  However, Zidane's sister didn't answer.  Taking her silence as an 'okay', he continued to fly the ship.  Not much longer afterwards, the airship was flying over the familiar castle.

Carefully, Zidane landed it in front of the gargantuan building.  Before setting foot outside, he looked at Mikoto a second time.  "Goodbye."

Her eyes, filled with sorrow locked onto his gleaming with determination.  "How will you get back?" she asked, holding back the tears that were threatening to overflow.

Staring off somewhere in the distance, he replied, "The Invincible," Without any more conversation, he stepped off of the Red Rose and onto the long sidewalk that stretched up to Memoria's gates.

He knew all too well what he would find in that castle, and secretly wondered if he would be able to handle it.  Shaking all doubt from his head, he ran the length of the sidewalk.

Zidane found himself standing at the doors much sooner than he had wished.  He felt as if something in the back of his mind was holding him back.  But, whatever that feeling meant, he disregarded it.

Bravely, he pushed the doors open and poked his head through.  "Garland!" he called stepping though the vast doorway.  The familiar entryway remained silent.  _I knew it, this isn't going to help me, _he sighed.

Angrily, he turned on his heel for the door when he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye.  Cautiously, the Genome glanced over his shoulder and what he saw astonished him.

The entire room erupted in a flash of gold light.  It was so bright that he had to squint his eyes to see anything.  Not much longer after, the glow subsided and he could make out what was going on.

Slowly his eyes opened and he looked around.  The familiar surroundings immediately clued Zidane into his location.  Conde Petie.

"Geez…all s/he ever thinks about is food," the familiar voice surprised him, and he spun around in place.  Not too far from him stood a party of four: Dagger, Vivi, Quina and himself.

Quina had just run right past him, s/he was on its way into the village.

"Well, all you ever think about is girls…" Dagger retorted as she started walked up the bridge.

As she passed by Zidane, he held out a hand to her, trying to just touch her.  She was so beautiful and he missed her with his whole heart.  Dagger passed right through his outstretched hand.

"Uh, that's right!  My mind is filled of thoughts of…you!" Zidane would have laughed at his own attempt to woo her, had his eyes not welled up.  He blinked the tears away and continued to watch.

It was silent for a while between Vivi and the younger Zidane.  Eventually Vivi shook his head, straightened his hat and started walking up the bridge as well.

"…Maybe I'm trying to hard," the other Zidane mumbled, smiling.  Then, he followed Vivi up to the village.

Still trying to hold back tears, Zidane tagged along behind.  The party of three was greeted at the entrance.  Quina had obviously gotten inside.

"Rally-ho!" one of the dwarves shouted, jumping up and down.  Making himself comfortable by leaning against the wall, the spectator continued to watch his memory.

"Wh-What's with these little guys?" the other Genome asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Wr-Wraly-ho?" Dagger attempted.

"Rhallie-who?" Vivi tried as well.

"Rally-ho!" several dwarves chorused, then they stepped aside, allowing both to enter the village.

Zidane had tried to enter with them, but a dwarf stepped in his path.  "Rally-ho!"

"Oh come on…"

"Rally-ho's oor sacred greetin'!" the stubborn dwarf explained.

"If ye dinnae say 'Rally-ho', then ye cannae enter Conde Petie, hametoon o' the dwarves," a female villager said.

"Now, wait just a minute here!" Zidane said holding his hands up.

"Rally-ho!" the dwarf repeated a little more demanding than before.

Giving in, Zidane smiled, "…Rally-ho…"

"Rally-ho!  Ye can pass!" as the memory Zidane ran insidem, the real one stood away from the wall and walked inside as well.  Grateful that he wouldn't be forced to put up with that crazy 'Rally-ho!' formality.

He decided that he didn't want to follow himself, he wanted to see Dagger again.  For several minutes he searched all over, he found her inside the hotel.

"Excuse me…" she said softly upon entering.

"Soon, Ah'm gonna have tae find a wife fer me wee William," one dwarf was explaining to a table-full of others.

"No lassie wants yir William fer a man!" a girl dwarf laughed.  Noticing Dagger in the doorway, she pointed a chubby thumb over her shoulder, "Well, what's wrong wi' this ootsider lass right here?" 

Looking uncomfortable, Dagger smiled, "Um, hi.  I was wondering if—"

"Aye, she is a bonnie lass at that," the first dwarf remarked rubbing his chin in thought, interrupting Dagger in the process.

"But she's awful small tae send tae the Sanctuary," another female dwarf pointed out.

"Look at her!  She's a mickle bigger'n ye, Ah ken!" joked the dwarf next to her.

"I'm not marrying anybody!" Dagger yelled, stamping her foot.

Now Zidane couldn't help but smile, even as a tear rolled down his cheek.

All at once, the small hotel started glowing gold.  Shielding his eyes, Zidane waiting for it to stop.

_End of memory number one, _he told himself.  Sure enough, he was back in the same entrance room of Memoria.  _This could take a while.  _

~ ~  
  


_Psh, he really expects me to stay here?_  Mikoto thought as she looked out the Red Rose's cockpit window.  Zidane was almost at Memoria's doors.  She would follow him.  She wanted to know what was wrong too!

Carefully, and as quietly as possible, she sprinted behind her brother, still keeping a considerable distance between them.  Finally, they got to the gates.

Zidane stood in front of them for a while before opening them.  Mikoto hurried in before the doors shut her out.  Sneakily, she slunk to the shadows in a corner to watch Zidane.

He had begun looking around as if something in the utterly boring room was interesting him.  Also, he was doing a series of strange movements.  Reaching out to nothing, leaning against walls, and staring into oblivion.  But, among all of these, the one thing she really couldn't understand was why he cried silent tears thought the whole thing.

Almost ten minutes later, it seemed like he snapped out of it.  He mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't understand then he left the room.

_Maybe I shouldn't follow him, _she thought as she watched him go.  Still, her curiosity got the best of her, and she continued to trail him.

~ ~

Quietly, Zidane started up one of the many stairways.

"ZIDANE!!" the surroundings around him dissolved and he found himself standing on the stairs of Alexandria castle.  Completely out of reflex, he followed the voice, he knew who it was.  He knew what he would be seeing next.

The door to his old bedroom was flung open, as his memory ran inside.  "ZIDANE!" she cried again.

Peering through the doorway he saw what he expected.  Dagger lay in bed, clutching her swollen stomach.  "Call the doctor!" she pleaded, wincing.

Looking nervous, Zidane grasped her hand in his and with his spare hand picked up the telephone on the bedside table.

"Dr. Tot?!  It's time!" he simply stated.  From where Zidane stood watching he could hear fast babbling coming from the phone.  But, even almost one hundred years later he could remember the doctor's exact words.

"Congratulations Your Majesty, I'll be there soon.  In the meantime stay by her and try to keep her calm."  

Zidane watched as he slammed the phone down, then looked nervously into his wife's eyes.  He left his post by the doorway and walked to the other side of her bed.

"Zidane," she whimpered grabbing tightly onto his hand.  Zidane bit his lower lip as Dagger crushed his hand.  Nevertheless, he tolerated it, knowing what she was feeling hadto be worse.

"You'll be fine," he said brushing the hair away from her eyes and smiling reassuringly.  She tried to smile as well, but another contraction hit and she yelped instead.

Watching this all over again gave Zidane a pang of sadness in his heart.  He knew she was in plain and he couldn't do anything about it!  Tot lived all the way in Treno, so it took him a while to get there, and he remembered the whole time he waited, he was afraid that he might have to deliver the baby himself.

Even though it was just a memory, and he was invisible and matter-less, he placed a hand on Dagger's forehead like she would do to him when he was sick.  He didn't know if it was real or his imagination, but he could swear he saw her smile up at him.

All at once her eyes darted back to the Zidane that held her hand.  Her eyes got wide and she started to panic.  "She's coming!  Oh my God, Zidane she's coming!"

His heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what to do!  Hurriedly he got in front of her.  "Are you sure?" he asked.

Grimacing, she nodded.

Zidane sighed, his wife and his daughter's lives rested in his hands.

"Alright, alright.  Stay calm!  I'm right here, everything will be…" the sound died out and slowly Memoria came back into focus.  

His face now tear stained, Zidane looked upward.  "That's IT!  I've had it Garland!  Answer me, I know you're here!"

Silence followed his statement for a long time, but finally a hoarse voice spoke up.  **Yes, I am here. **

~ ~  
  


Memoria is going to last a few chapters.  But I'm going to keep up with the whole pattern and go ahead and write another "A Voice From the Past" chapter.  Those are just as important as the present chapters!  So, this one I wrote at almost 10:30 at night.  Didn't finish it until about midnight.  My parents weren't all too thrilled.  ^_^ Read and review!


	20. A Voice From the Past: Part IV

**A/N**:  I'm going to leave you all hanging for another week, because you are going to have to read about Kuja now!  ::sticks tongue out:: Haha!  I'm mean, I know.  And I noticed that some of you didn't believe me about the tornado.  I'm very serious, I wouldn't joke about things like that.  Luckily, it spared B-chan's house and mine, but some of our friends weren't so lucky.  Quite a few lost their houses, so really it isn't a joking matter.

**Aya yahiko**: I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter so much!  But my favorite chapter is the next one.  (Not this one, the next).  You'll have to wait about a week to see why though!  ::smiles evilly:: ^_^

 A Voice From the Past

            Ever so quietly, Kuja slunk through the shadows of Pandemonium.  He was now almost sixteen, and though it ashamed him, he still ran from Garland.  However, now he had the upper hand.  For almost two years, he had practiced the use of Black and White Magic.

Whenever she could, Mikoto would help.  Of course, her help consisted of Kuja casting reflect on her and dodging the spells that bounced off of her shield.  He also worked on status ailments with her, then would quickly cure her with Esuna.  After two years, he learned everything Garland's measly little book had to offer: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Esuna, Stop and Reflect.

Tonight though, he would not be meeting Mikoto in Pandemonium.  Tonight, he was leaving once and for all.  Several times he thought of bringing Mikoto with him, but for some reason she _liked _Terra.  She even liked Garland.

Still keeping to the shadows, Kuja reviewed his plan.  He was going to steal the Invincible again, but this time when he got to Gaia, he would abandon it. Surely he could find another mode of transportation?

Carefully, he opened Pandemonium's gates just enough to walk in.  If Garland heard him, then the plan would fail and the abuse would start all over again.  Holding his breath, he squeezed through the small opening.  It worked!  No one heard him!

Smiling, he continued to run thought the seemingly endless road.  Bran Bal wasn't far, he would be there in no time!  Stealthily, he crept onto the warp pod and teleported himself into the village.  The Genomes didn't require sleep, but they did go into a state of relaxation.  Kuja sprinted through the silent village with his spells book tucked under his arm.

Finally, he reached the Invincible.  Gasping for breath, he teleported himself inside, not caring to remove the tracking device.  Now that he was somewhat used to the controls, it was not a problem steering out of Terra.  But, there was still the fact that he didn't know how to land the ship.

Putting this all aside in his head, he switched the ship to autopilot and maneuvered it to a rural area.  It was near a swamp called Qu's Marsh that he decided he would land it, and quickly before Garland would find the ship.

Hurriedly, he looked at the control panel again, this time with concentration.  The labels, he realized were written in Gaian.  _Of course he couldn't make things simple could he?_

These words weren't like the Terran words he was used to.  Terran words spoke directly into your mind, these just stayed there, staring up at him.  _Maybe I could get a Gaian to read them for me?  No, I'd have to land it first._

He knew for sure that the big red button was for attacking, so it left him with three other buttons to choose from.

Taking a deep breath, he steered the ship away from the marsh.  Again he looked at the buttons.  Not much time was left, he had to get this over with.  Getting impatient, he pressed a small black one.

He closed his eyes nervously and much to his amazement he felt the ship glide downward.  Opening his eyes again, he blew air out of his mouth.

"Still alive," he breathed.  Grabbing his spell book, he sprinted off of the mammoth airship.

Without so much as a backwards glance, the silver haired boy ran into a nearby forest.  Out of breath, he backed up against a huge oak tree and slid his back down the trunk until he was finally sitting in front of it.

_It's too dangerous to stay this close to the ship, but I'm not sure of where to go.  _Too tired to move, he remained slunk against the trunk.  _I don't want to move now anyway.  _Slowly, his eyes closed and the sleep that was threatening to take him earlier, finally took him.

~ ~

Kuja's eyes shot open.  His heart was thumping inside his chest.  Desperately he searched his surroundings, straining his ears for any sign of the sound he had just heard.

Gaia was so different.  On Terra, light was always present.  However, Gaia had a time where it was dark, making it hard to make anything out.

It happened again, interrupting Kuja's train of thought.  The bushes behind the scared Genome rustled and a low growl came from within.  Kuja swallowed though his mouth was dry and stood up.

Mentally, he prepared himself for what ever could be pursuing him.  The rustling started again, it was coming closer.  Cautiously, the teenager began backing up away from the menace.

A wing protruded from the bush, followed by a second, then a head.  Kuja's eyes grew wide as he watched the gigantic beast lumber toward him.  Its jaw opened, exposing a mouth full of sharp, rigid teeth.  A silver dragon!

Kuja could feel the beast's warm breath on his face.  Anxiously, he racked his memory for a spell that would be beneficial to him now.  

The dragon lashed its tongue and reared up onto its hind legs, preparing to attack.

"Fire!" Kuja yelled pointing a hand at the beast.  The dragon gave a shriek as it struggled, embedded in flames.  A second later the flames subsided, leaving a very angry dragon instead.  It's scales that were once white, were charred in several places.

Eyes wild with fury, the dragon began charging at the boy.

Not quite sure of what to do next, Kuja yelled, "Stop!" The creature froze in place.

Sighing, Kuja looked at the pitiful sight.  The spell that had been cast would not last long.  While most of the dragon's body couldn't move, its eyes followed Kuja as he paced in front of it.

Those eyes, Kuja could tell, they were in pain.  The Genome sighed again and stood next to the dragon's monstrous head.

"I will help you, if you help me."  _This is so pointless.  It's not like it's able to understand me.  _In exasperation, Kuja rested his head in his hands.  _But I have to get out here, quickly!  _

_This may be the stupidest thing I have ever done.  _Nervously, he approached the wounded creature.  "Cure!" the scorch marks began to disappear.

Carefully, Kuja climbed on the frozen dragon's back.  Still innerly debating if whether or not he should, he murmured, "Esuna!"

All at once, the dragon lifted its head to look at the intruder.  Angrily it snorted at him and snapped its jaws menacingly.  Nimbly, Kuja dodged the attack.

"Stop!" he yelled, once again freezing the poor dragon.  "Look, just take me out of here, and I'll never bother you again."

Those venom green eyes stared up at him with a mix of frustration and worry.

"Come on, I'm not asking for much," the cold eyes continued to stare daggers at him.  "Esuna,"

Grumpily, the dragon flapped its magnificent wings and took flight.  Kuja wrapped his arms tightly around the beast's neck so as not to fall.  For a long time, they glided over the dangerous terrain, and the ocean.  On a small island there seemed to be a town of some sort.  Not a town exactly, but a structure, more or less, that inhabited many people.

"Over there!" Kuja pointed to the island.  The dragon merely snorted and continued to fly off.  "Come on!" he pleaded with the stubborn creature.  He couldn't use stop on it, that would put both of them in danger.

"Kirai, that's what I'll call you," Kuja chuckled.  The dragon looked up at him bewildered.

"Now, will you drop me off?"  He didn't know if it was his imagination, but the Genome could have sworn that Kirai rolled his eyes.

Slowly, the dragon descended and allowed Kuja to step off.  The silver haired teenager rubbed the dragon's nose.  "Thanks."  Then he started walking toward the structure.

How magnificent it looked!  A waterfall was close by, and a bridge that went across a small lake led to the entrance.  Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder to see that Kirai had laid down in the grass, almost as if waiting for him to return.

Smiling to himself, Kuja walked through the doors.  The place seemed to be flooded and the smell of wet leather and old books made its way up to his nose.

"Welcome to Daguerreo," a man close by greeted him.  Kuja nodded and began to walk around, hoping to find more magic books.  After looking around a while, Kuja turned to a nearby scholar, "Where can I find books on magic?" he asked.

The aged man pointed to a bookshelf on the far wall.  "I recommend 'The Eidolon and I'," he called after Kuja.

~ ~

            _And to think I thought I knew a lot about magic!  _Kuja thought as he flipped through one of the books in his stack.  This library had so many interesting books.  In his stack alone there were books about White Magic, Black Magic, Status Effects, and Summoning.  Up until then, he had never known anything about Summoning, now that's all he wanted to know about.  

There was only one problem, there was only one race of people that could Summon, and they lived in Madin Sari, the village he had accidentally destroyed.  Of course, he could always visit and see if anyone survived, but he doubted anyone could have.  

Eidolons, they were truly fascinating.  _If I could Summon Eidolons, I would beat Garland for sure!  I'd love to see the look on his face, beaten…by his 'reject'.  _Now, beaming with triumph, Kuja picked up his stack of books and started walking out of the library.  

He was amazed to see Kirai was there waiting for him.  "Ah," the teenager brought his hand to his chin, "you trying to get back at me?" The dragon growled but made no effort to move.

Keeping a cautious eye on him, Kuja climbed onto his back.  The dragon threw his had back and let out an agonizing cry.

All of a sudden, Kuja was aware that his leg felt wet.  "What the-?" he gasped.  A thick red liquid was seeping out of its wing.  _Blood.  _

The silver haired boy slid off the dragon on the side that wasn't injured.  He walked around to inspect the wounded wing.  

"Wow," he muttered as he ran his slender fingers along the cut.  Again, the beast roared in pain and snapped his jaws.

Kuja threw his hands up, "Okay, okay.  I'm sorry," Kirai narrowed his eyes and turned his head away.  Careful not to touch, he continued to inspect the injury.

_Teeth marks, claw marks.  What did this?  _"Cure!" slowly the wound started closing, but not all the way.  Kuja repeated the spell, and Kirai was cured.

"So, I guess you weren't waiting for me.  You were attacked," he said looking the dragon in the eye.  "Well," he sighed, "a promise is a promise.  Goodbye."

Waving over his shoulder, he began to walk off.  Behind him he could hear the unmistakable sound of giant footsteps.

"Following me, eh?" he smirked, looking out of the corner of his eye.  Kirai bowed down, allowing Kuja to climb onto his back.

~ ~  
  


It started off shaky, but Kirai became the closest thing Kuja had to a friend.  Everywhere he went, people stared at him and made snide remarks about his tail and 'choice of clothing'.

After traveling the world, he finally found a job.  In a city named Treno, there was an old abandoned building.  Using some of the treasures he found while traveling, he began an auction house.  It wasn't long before he had a small fortune.

He had finally found a weakness of the Gaians, especially in Treno.  They just loved to buy useless objects to show off to each other.

With the first bit of his money, he fixed the auction house up, to make it look more appealing.  By the time he was finished with it, it was among the most beautiful buildings there.

The auction house was constantly bringing in more money, and Kuja was constantly looking for more objects to sell.  However, with all of the money coming in, he was finally able to buy a mansion.

Finally, he could study his books in solitude!  The mansion came with a huge basement and that was where Kirai resided.

As for Kuja, he would spend many long nights studying the books he was constantly borrowing from Daguerreo.  According to them, many of the spells he was learning were nearly impossible.

Still, more than anything else, it was Summoning that he wanted to know more about.  However, all the books he read said the same thing.  'The trademark trait of the Summoner tribe, is the face that they have horns.' Nothing of any use to him.

The nobles in Treno were always gossiping, and Kuja was constantly picking up snippets of rumors.  According to them, a boat washed ashore close to Alexandria castle a few years ago.  A woman and child were aboard, both of which had horns.  The woman died of several injuries, the child however, survived.

Supposedly, the Queen Brahne's own daughter had passed away just before the incident.  She took the tiny child under her wing and named her Garnet Til Alexandros.

A Summoner, he was sure of it!  All he had to go was get inside the castle.  Using Kirai wasn't a smart idea.  Seeing a dragon hover a town was something the Gaians were not accustomed to, as he noticed when arriving in Treno for the first time.

Sighing, Kuja began eyeing the books on his desk.  By this point he had learned almost every spell, except one.  The Extraction Spell.  With this spell he could draw Eidolons form a Summoner, as long as he or she was at the age of sixteen.

Suddenly, Kuja's train of thought was lost as he noticed something.  "Oh, what's this?" he asked to no one in particular as he reached for a piece of parchment that protruded from one of the books.  It was the spell book he had stolen from Garland.  Smiling to himself, he realized that wasn't the only thing he stole.

~ ~

Ooohhh, how was that?  You wanna know what he stole?  Eh?  Well, you'll have to wait.  ::Laughs madly:: And, I'm not Japanese, so I'm not sure if it's correct or not, but I have a 'Learn Basic Japanese' book (it isn't so basic, I can't get past the first lesson!).  But anyway, I looked through the whole book for a good name and I found Kirai which (I think) means: hateful, or hated one.  I know zankoku means cruel, but that's too long of a name!  Lol.  ^_^ Anyways, review away!


	21. An Unfulfilled Purpose

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue…

A/N: This one is probably one of my favorite chapters!  I don't know why, but I think it's probably…just…ah…I don't know.  I hope you like it as much as I did!

**FF9 Zidane: **I love Rurouni Kenshin!  I have my Beta-Reader for this story hooked on it as well!  Hehe.  Not only did she think she would never love videogames, I've got her watching anime!  (Still, Ranma ½ is the best anime ever!)

**Tobu-Ishi: **Thanks for all that explaining.  The main reason I named him Kirai is because when Kuja first meets him, they don't really like each other.  So it isn't like the poor dragon is always going to be hated!  ^_^

**Leoparddance: **I always thought that it was Kuja who destroyed Madin Sari.  But I don't know, according to BreeAnne it's just however you interpret it, because I don't think the game specifically ever states exactly who did it.

Chapter 21: An Unfulfilled Purpose

"Garland!  Where are you?!" Zidane asked through gritted teeth.  Nothing but silence followed for a few seconds.  "Dammit Garland, answer me!"

**Move further on,** the hoarse voice instructed.

"God, Garland!  Just tell me!" the blond Genome pleaded.

**It would be better if you saw.  Step on, and you will understand. ** **I will explain as you progress.**

"I'll have to view more memories won't I?" he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.  However, Garland responded.

I can't control the memories.

Scowling with hatred for the man, he stepped forward.  A new burst of light consumed him as another memory played before his eyes.

It was a warm day, probably in spring.  Zidane recognized the surroundings as the castle's courtyard.  On one of the stone benches sat Zidane's memory.  He was watching something with a huge smile across his face.

Upon closer examination, he saw it was none other than a three-year-old Amy.  She was dressed in normal clothes consisting of overalls with a hole for her tail.  Her long brown hair was pulled back into two pig-tails that curled into ringlets.

"Hey, Dagger!" the memory called, "Come here a second!" his attention switched back to his daughter.  The whole time she had been outside she had taken a liking to playing in the dirt.

"Yes?" came Dagger's smooth voice.  Suddenly, her calm demeanor dropped.  "Amy!  You're filthy! Zidane, why would you let her play in the dirt?!"

"She likes it!" he laughed at his wife's overreaction.  "But, that's not what I called you here for." He began patting the bench beside him, motioning for her to sit.

Shaking her head, Dagger sat beside him.

"Watch this!" he looked at their daughter excitedly, "Hey, Amy!" she looked up from where she was busy throwing dirt, "What does a chocobo say?" 

"Kweh!" the toddler mimicked the bird.  Dagger laughed.

"Good job sweetie!" she started to stand, but her husband grabbed her wrist.  Rolling her eyes, she sat back down.

"What does a Mu say?" 

Eyes still fixed on the dirt Amy began chittering.  Thoroughly enjoying himself, the memory Zidane clapped.  

Wanting to see better, Zidane started moving closer.  How he missed those days!  
  


Laughing, Dagger joined in, "Okay, how about a Fang?" Amy abandoned her patch of dirt so she could act it out.  She held her hands up in a fashion to imitate claws, and then she started snarling and bearing her teeth.

"Wow, you're really smart Amy!" Steiner remarked from the side. 

"Hey Rusty!" Zidane said jokingly.  "What's up?" 

"Nothing, just overhearing this wonderfully intellectual conversation.  Mind if I give a try?"

"Go ahead and try.  My Amy is the best animal imitator you will ever meet!" laughed the King.

Steiner approached her with his hands on his hips.  "Alright, what does a Ragtime Mouse say?"

"Popquiz!" the little girl squealed, then she danced around.

Everyone clapped, "That's my Amy!" the memory Zidane bragged.

"Yeah, well it was just a lucky guess!" Steiner chuckled.  "I must go Your Majesties," he bowed, then almost as quickly as he arrived, he started to leave.

"Wait!  Before you go, you _have _to see this one!" Steiner turned around in place and Dagger kept her eyes fixed on the three-year-old.  "This one is my favorite.  What does an Amy say?"

"I love you Daddy!" the real Zidane mouthed the words as the child spoke them.  Suddenly the courtyard vanished, and again he was standing in Memoria.

**I created you for a purpose, **Garland's voice began filling his head.

Continuing to walk through the castle, Zidane listened intently.  **Kuja had a purpose as well.  **

"Okay, just tell me, why can't I die?"

**Everyone has been given a purpose…**

Sighing Zidane rolled his eyes and opened a door.  As he thrust the door open another blast of light engulfed him.

"Happy birthday to you!  Happy birthday to you!  Happy birthday dear Amy!  Happy birthday to you!" a huge group of people was singing.  The crowd was sitting around the gigantic dining room table and at the end of it sat a young Amy.

"And many more…" came Marcus' deep voice.  Beaming, the child leaned forward and blew out her candles.  Everyone clapped and cheered.

"How old are you now, Amy?" Baku asked from where he sat.

The brunette help up a hand with her fingers splayed.  "Five.  That's one _whole _hand!"

"It sure is!" Blank laughed.  "Just wait 'til you're ten.  That will be _two _whole hands!" 

Still smiling, Amy began dipping her finger in the icing.

"Amethyst!" Dagger scolded, but struggled to suppress a smile.  She stood and walked behind her daughter's chair.  Reaching over Amy, she began cutting the cake.

A burst of light pursued and the memory was gone.  Now with a growing headache, Zidane yelled at the ceiling.  "Why are you torturing me like this?!  Just tell me what is going on!"

Don't you know?  It doesn't matter if you move or stay stationary.  You will still see the memories.  

"Gah!" he kicked the stone floor.  Stubbornly, he sat down.  "Alright then, spit it out!"****

**One cannot die until their purpose is fulfilled.**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Enough with the poetic crap…"

His words were drowned out as another memory began to show itself.  Agitatedly, he remained sitting.  It took him a while to figure out where he was.  Wherever it was, it was very dark.

On the rocky ground lay several figures.  Upon closer examination he saw who they were.  All of his friends: Dagger, Eiko, Freya, Amarant, Quina, Steiner, and Vivi.  All of them looked unconscious.

The spectator watched as the blond boy pushed himself up, then began looking around.  "Ugh…What happened to the crystal?  …Where is this?"

You stand before the final dimension and I am the darkness of eternity.

"Wh-Who are you?" there was a slight tremble in his voice, but he maintained a cool composer.

All life bears death from birth.  Life fears death but only lives to die.  It starts with anxiety.  Anxiety becomes fear.  Fear leads to anger…anger leads to hate…hate leads to suffering…the only cure for this fear is total destruction.

**Kuja was a victim of his own fear.  He concluded he could only save himself by destroying the origin of all things-the crystal. **

"What the heck are you talking about?  Why are you telling me all this?" he was shaking with silent anger, his fists clenched into balls.

…Now the theory is undeniable.  Kuja's action proves it.  All things live to perish.  At last, life has uncovered this truth.  Now, it is time to end this world.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" the memory's eyes grew wide, but he continued to remain cool and collected.

**I exist for one purpose…**_Purpose…?  _The real Zidane questioned.  **To return everything back to the zero world, where there is no life and no crystal to give life.  In a world of nothing, fear does not exist.  This is the world all life desires.**

"Who the hell do you think you are?  You're not ending anything!  Never, not as long as we have the will to live!"  The spectator snorted.  _I lost that a long time ago.  _

**Foolish creature, **the cold voice continued, **your fears have already deluded you.  One day you will chose destruction over existence as Kuja did.  **_Whoa!  What did he mean by that?!  _Zidane began listening more intently.  **When he sought to destroy the crystal, the purpose of life ended.  **_Purpose?  The purpose of life…ended?_

Now, come, enter the zero world that you desire.  

Colors swirled together inside the Genome's head.  Nothing made sense!  Somehow, somehow these all connected, but he couldn't figure out how!

When he reopened his eyes he was no longer in the 'zero world', but sitting, sprawled out on Memoria's stone floor.

_The crystal…Kuja…purpose of life…_he put his hand against his throbbing forehead and stood up.

"Garland!  What does all this mean?!"

**Kuja's purpose was to destroy the crystal.  He didn't want to do it.  It took a long time to convince him.  After he did it though, it made him vulnerable to death, so when the Iifa Tree collapsed, he didn't survive.**

"Okay, it's starting to make sense!  All I have to do is fulfill my purpose, right?" Garland didn't answer.  Taking the silence as a 'yes', he continued.  "So, what's my purpose?"

**…The purpose that was given to you was…to destroy Gaia.**

Zidane's mouth hung open.  "D-D-Destroy Gaia?" he stuttered.  Slowly, he sat back down on the floor.

**Yes.  That is your purpose.**

"So, what it all comes down to is that in order to die I have to destroy the planet?!"

**You even said so yourself.  There's nothing left here for you.  Why not destroy it?**

"What about Emma?  And Alex?"

**They avoid you!**

"But they're my grandchildren!"

**How much longer are they going to last before they join the others?**

"Shut up," Zidane mumbled.

**Pardon?  **

"I said SHUT UP!" the sudden change in his mood surprised even him.

**That's the reality of this predicament, **Garland concluded.  Although he couldn't see him, Zidane could picture the man's sinister grin.

_So, what it all comes down to is that I have to choose between my death, and death of everyone else.  _Narrowing his eyes he grumbled, "Damn, I hate you."

**It doesn't matter.  Either you destroy the world, or you live forever in this world that hates you so much.**

"They don't hate me…they're just scared of me," he confessed.

**They should be…Kuja had the power to destroy Terra.  You are ten times as powerful.**

"It doesn't matter!  I will never do your bidding!  Is there no other way?!"

**There is one other option…**

~ ~

Mikoto had followed her brother throughout the castle.  At times he would do strange things, but most of the time he was talking to Garland.

Because Garland was communicating telepathically, she was able to listen in, it just meant she had to concentrate more.

**…The purpose that was given to you was…to destroy Gaia.**

_What?!  _She struggled to hold in a gasp; she could not afford for Zidane to find her now!

Still, she continued to listen as they argued back and forth.  _If I have a purpose…I wonder what it is?  _

Suddenly, her thought was interrupted.  **There is one other option…**it was Garland.  Eagerly she moved closer, making sure she didn't miss anything.  **I built Mikoto as a replacement for you.  If, for some reason, as you grew you weren't able to fulfill your purpose, Mikoto would take over.  **_!!?_

"What are you saying!?" Zidane fumed.

**Mikoto can kill you.  One angel of death can kill the other.  But that means she would take your purpose.  She couldn't die until she destroyed Gaia.**

The female Genome blinked a few times.  She felt dizzy.  Was the floor moving?  Swaying slightly from side to side, she felt that her legs were jelly.  She passed out, then and there.

Zidane spun around from where he stood when he heard the light thud.  His eyes widened when he saw his unconscious sister.

"Mikoto!" he picked her up.  "I told you not to follow…" he looked at her.  He knew she wasn't dead.

"Garland!" he screamed, "You will pay!  You will pay for putting us through this!"  
  


~ ~

Tehe.  Hope you enjoyed it!  I'm not in the mood to make the author's note long or anything.  But, the link on our profile to our homepage works now, so go check it out!  Be sure to sign our guestbook!  And don't forget to leave me a review!


	22. A Voice From the Past: Part V

Disclaimer: Hey yo.  Lol.  Okay, just like always, I don't own FF9.  But what if I did own FF9?  Or any of the other Final Fantasies for that matter?  Hmmm…:::ponders::: Oh well.  I still don't.

**Frodos girl: **Haha.  You read 'One Little Monkey…'?  That was our first fic!  Ahh…those were the days.  I think that one was thought up while we were in dance class (not listening, just discussing fanfics.) Lol.  

**Shoutan Ketsurui: **Sorry I haven't emailed you the picture.  But if you really want to see it (because it takes forever for my oh-so-slow computer send it) you can look at it on our website.  The link is on our profile and the picture is on the 'Cute Creations' page.  (It's the only picture that we were able to successfully upload!!)

**Kingpin: **Yay!  You're back!  Thought you dropped off of the face of the Earth or something!  

**A/N: **I'm so glad that I have everyone's attention now!  Everyone wants to know what's going on, but no one knows… 'cept me.  ::Dodges fruit, vegetables and other random objects being thrown at her:: ^_^ Sorry everyone.  Here's another Kuja chapter!  Enjoy!

A Voice From the Past Part V

Finally, it was just a few months before Princess Garnet's sixteenth birthday.  Kuja stood in front of a full body, mirror examining his self.  Today he would introduce himself before the royal family, and he had the perfect plan.

Garland had left his notes on how to make Genomes in the book that Kuja had brought all the way from Terra.  With this new knowledge of how to create a being, Kuja was sure his plan would work.  Although Gaia didn't have all the right ingredients that the recipe called for, it did have replacements.

Kuja himself was surprised to see what he got from it.  Whatever it was, it didn't look like a Genome at all.  It was short and stout.  Its face seemed matter-less, like a floating black orb.  The mindless puppet would do anything it was asked.  Surely this would bring in some good money!

Knowing that he couldn't rely on Kirai for transportation in or near big cities, he stole an airship from the Regent of Lindblum.  The Hilda Garde was supposedly the best ship ever built.

However, it was as he was leaving Lindblum with the stolen ship that he realized he wasn't alone.  A middle-aged woman had snuck onto the airship as well.  It was apparent from the way she was dressed that she was wealthy and of high rank.

Seeing her, the Genome panicked.  He couldn't just go back and say, "Whoops, sorry about that.  Here's your ship and this woman back…"  Needless to say, he was very relieved when she told him she had no intention of going back to Lindblum.

"I…just wanted to get away for awhile," she explained.  Whoever the woman was, she could talk his ear off.  Politely, Kuja listened as she ranted on about her husband, Cid Fabool, had cheated on her with 'some floozy at the bar'.

Because Kuja was not going to waltz right over to Lindblum, he decided to play along with it.  This way at least he had a ship and some company other than Kirai.

Most of the time she remained in the mansion in Treno.

As Kuja traveled the world he found a small and poor town called Dali.  Almost everyone worked on a small garden in the back of the town.  He realized that those people would do anything for some money.

The silver-haired Genome went straight to the town's Mayor.  Just as he thought, it didn't take much persuasion to get him to agree.  He now had his own factory of 'Black Workers'-the name given to the beings Kuja had created.  Even though he paid the employees' salaries out of his own pocket, he was still bringing in money from the Auction House, so it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Taking a last glance at his reflection, Kuja left his room.  "Prepare the ship," he ordered a Black Worker that stood near.  Without question, the creature did as it was told.

The flight to Alexandria Castle was long and boring.  For most of the trip he read up more on the Extraction Spell.  It wouldn't do him any good if he got the Summoner and couldn't extract the Eidolons from her.

Several times he read over the page before throwing the book down in frustration.  Some of the busy Black Workers glanced at him, but when their eyes met their masters', they quickly looked away.  Kuja formed his fist into a ball and bit his lower lip to keep himself from swearing.  Lately, it had been difficult controlling his anger.

The young man took a breath then looked back at the book.  It lay open on the floor.  He bent down to pick it up when he noticed something he hadn't before.

"Gah!" he yelled in irritation.  "I don't know why I didn't see it before!" _"The Extraction Spell must be performed by two persons with the same degree of magic."   _He blew air out through his mouth.  Where would he find someone with his degree of magic?

Shaking his head, he walked to the cockpit.  They were coming up on Alexandria Castle fast.  Soon, he could be putting his plan into action.  Just the thought of his soon-to-be triumph over Garland made him smile.

Finally, the Hilda Garde touched down and Kuja exited it.

"Stay here until I get back," he ordered a Black Worker.  It hardly made any response, but Kuja knew it had heard him.

As the man walked through the streets, many people stared.  He didn't care however; so far everything was going his way.  

Before long he stood in front of the castle's giant wood doors.  A female soldier stood guard.  "Halt!" she ordered, "Where do you think you're going?" 

"I have an appointment with your Queen…Brahne," he replied smoothly.

"Her Majesty has summoned you then?"  He nodded.  Still looking at him suspiciously, she stepped aside to let him enter.  Another soldier escorted him to the throne room.

On the dais sat the most horrific woman he had ever seen.  Her skin was a sickening green and she was the size of a small elephant.  However, Kuja knew better than to ruin his one chance.

"Good evening Your Majesty," he said, bowing deeply.  The Queen did not look amused, but she continued to stare at him.

"I was told…you are a merchant of some sort?" 

"One can say that I suppose," he pondered.

"So, what is it you want?"

_This woman is rude **and** ugly.  _Forcing a smile, Kuja began, "I am more of an…inventor you could say.  I have built a factory that produces mindless beings.  They will do whatever you want them to."  He watched as her stoic expression changed to one of interest.  "If you want, I can start supplying you with them."

"And?  Can they be programmed?"

Glad that everything was going his way at the moment, he nodded.  "What do you want them to do, Your Majesty?"

"To fight.  Preferably to kill," she said with a truly evil grin creeping over her hideous face.

"A-Are you sure, Your Majesty?" _War will disrupt the cycle of souls…that means…Garland would get his way.  _

"Yes.  How much will this cost me?"

Nervously, Kuja began chewing on his lip.  "How about…50,000 gil per soldier?"

Brahne pretended to think for awhile.  "Alright Mr.…uh?"

"Tribal.  But just call me Kuja."

"Alright…Kuja.  I will pay you for this army of…what did you call them?"

"Black Workers."

"So, can they use magic?"

"To a small degree…"

"I'll pay you to make their magic more powerful."  _So, basically they aren't workers anymore.  They're mages.  Hmm…Black Mages._

_I'm going to regret doing this…_Taking another bow, he said, "I will have to bump the price up to 65,000 gil for each."

"Alright, fine!" it sounded as if Brahne was getting impatient.

"How many should I make then?"

"Just keep sending them.  I'll give you weekly payments."

"You have my gratitude," Kuja said as he took a final bow.

_Perfect.  _He smirked.  Now he would be visiting the castle weekly to pick up his pay.

"You may leave," she gestured an enormous arm toward the door.  "Zorn and Thorn shall escort you."

Two identical faces peeked out from behind the door.  Both were dressed in jesters' clothes.  

"Yes Your Majesty?" they asked in unison.  They didn't seem too fond of her.

"Give Kuja a tour of the castle.  He'll be visiting quite a bit."

_Free roam.  _He thought triumphantly.  This was getting better and better!

The two jesters bowed then led him out of the throne room.  Kuja followed, watching the comical pair with interest.  Finally curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask them the question that had been so heavily weighing on his mind.

As Zorn and Thorn led Kuja around the main bathroom, he interrupted their speech about the state-of-the-art water system.  

"Can you both use magic?" he blurted out.  The two looked at him with confused expressions.  Simultaneously, they looked back at Kuja and nodded.

"Would you be interested in learning a new spell?"

"What kind of spell?"

"A spell of what kind?"

"It's called an Extraction Spell.  It enables you to draw Eidolons from a Summoner."

"Dead the Summoners have been," the jester dressed in red offered.

"That's not entirely true…"Kuja smiled at their faces.  "The Princess Garnet is a Summoner herself."

"She doesn't even have a horn!" the blue jester protested.

"Brahne had it removed.  If you look, she might even have a scar."

Again, Zorn and Thorn looked between Kuja and each other.

"Alright, learn it we shall."

"Not today, but I'll teach it to you sometime soon," he laughed at their anxiety.  "Show me around the rest of the castle.  It's so big!  I wouldn't want to get lost!"

They nodded and continued the tour.  As the three rounded a corner, Kuja ran directly into someone.  

"I-I'm sorry," came a startled female voice.

"No, it was my fault.  I should've been looking ahead," Kuja said, looking down on the shorter girl.

"I…don't believe we've met," the girl said, staring at him suspiciously.

"My name is Kuja," he picked up her hand in a gentlemanlike gesture he'd seen nobles do in Treno.  "I'm a merchant."

"Oh?  And what do you sell?"

"Weapons," _Well, they are now at least.  _

The girl continued to give him an odd look, "I'm Garnet."

"_Princess _Garnet?" he asked.  Slowly, she nodded.  _Wow, she's gorgeous.  _He didn't expect her to be quite so attractive.  Though, he wasn't sure how he pictured her in the first place.

Garnet began fidgeting under the stranger's piercing blue-eyed gaze.  Breaking the awkward situation, a soldier dressed in rusty armor came down the hall.

"Your Highness, the Queen has summoned you," he announced.

"Alright," the Princess answered.  She turned and followed him, grateful to get away from the strange man.

When she disappeared from view, Kuja turned to his companions.  "Don't let Brahne overhear you.  I don't want to think about what she would do with the Eidolons."  _I won't allow them to perform the spell until I'm sure they've mastered it.  I can't put her life in danger._

This Queen of theirs, she is filled with greed.  I can feel it, if I'm not careful, bad things could happen.  

~ ~

And I'm tired, to the point where I'm ready to fall asleep in front of the computer.  School's out!  School's out!  Yay!  You know what that means, dontcha?  More time to write!!  Haha!  I don't have to write any more during Spanish!  (I get in so much trouble for not paying attention…) Lo siento Señora Lynn!  If I'm not writing, I'm drawing or reading manga.  What can I say?  I'm a rebel.    


	23. Realizations

**Disclaimer: **nothing has changed within the last week, I swear.

**Genjy0-Sanz0: **Of course I'm continuing the story!  I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I started it and didn't finish it!!

**Dagger: **I don't care if you use the scar thing in your fic, just please (if you would) give me credit.  ^_^  
**Dragon Knight Fratly: **You're back!  Where've you been?  Still digging that pit? ::wink:: And I'm not sure what I'm rebelling against.  Maybe it's homework…::contemplates:: yeah.  Homework is evil.  

**Sakura-chan: **How can you not get caught!?  That's not fair!  Then again, I am sitting in one of the front rows.  Grrr.  I hate it when teachers assign seats.

**A/N: **Hello everyone, this really isn't an author's note since Anna's too lazy to actually write something to you all. This is Noelle, (on fanfiction, I'm Save-the-Queen), the beta reader. Hmmm, what to babble on about? Actually, about her being lazy, I take it back. She is now dancing around the room to the Simple and Clean remix. Hee hee, maybe I should join her. Well, I can at least sing, right? "Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Nothing's like before." Anyway, I feel sorry for poor Zidane. He gets put through so much by all the authors… sigh… he needs a hug. And Kuja too, even if he is a little screwed up. HE COULDN'T HELP IT! GARLAND MESSED HIM UP! GRRR…. Now we are listening to an Inuyasha song called "I Am." I bet you all are wanting to actually read the story though, right? And not listen to the strange ramblings of another wacko teenager who has had too many pixy stix. Ok, so enjoy! (Or rather, try to, and please don't cry……..) Bye 'til next time! 

            Zidane sat on the cold stone floor of Memoria with Mikoto cradled in his arms.  Her breathing was slow and light as she lay unconscious.  Garland's maniacal laughter echoed in the Genome's ears.  _I will **not **allow her to sacrifice her life for me, _he thought as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I will _not _lose to you!" he screamed.  The blood was rushing to his ears and his face was turning red with fury.  "So it doesn't matter.  You lose Garland, because I will not destroy the world.  And she won't either!"

Mikoto moaned and began shifting her weight.  Zidane's eyes darted down to his sister just as she opened her eyes.  For a while, she seemed to be confused.  But slowly, the recent events dawned on her and she began to feel dizzy again.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here," he said.  Carefully, he bent down in front of her and wrapped her thin legs around his waist.  He stood up and carried her piggyback out of the castle.

Memories began to play before him, but, feeling impatient, he continued to jog.  Refusing to watch them.

"Don't worry Mikoto, I'll get you out of here," he said reassuringly.  He could feel her strained breath on his neck.  She seemed so weak!  
  


The petite girl was jostled around as her brother ran.  Every once in awhile he would say something to her, but most of his words went in one ear and out the other.  At that moment she was in a state of shock.

Finally, Zidane found himself at the entrance.  However, his arms were already being used as he held onto Mikoto's legs.  Desperately, he kicked the doors open and ran to where the Red Rose waited.  Running from the castle, and painful memories that lied within.  

Gently, he laid her down on the floor of the cockpit then began piloting the airship back to the Desert Palace.  _Maybe there are some answers there.  Kuja had a lot of books…maybe he kept a journal?  _

~ ~

Mikoto stirred.  Was it just her imagination?  Or was she…actually comfortable?  When she passed out, she remembered landing on a stone floor.  But…this surface wasn't stone.  

Her eyes began to focus.  Wherever she was, it was dark.  Surprised, she sat back up and discovered that she was indeed laying in a bed.  However, the sudden action made her wince.

Lifting her shirt slightly, she found a small bandage on her hip, all around it was black and blue.  _Must've been one hell of a fall.  _She disregarded it though, she knew the injury wouldn't be there much longer before disappearing all together.

"You up already?" the voice startled her.  She looked up and saw Zidane's shadowy figure standing in the doorway.  In his hand, he was flipping through a small book.

"Is this your Palace?"

He nodded, "Well…Kuja's more than mine."

"What are you looking at?"

"Kuja's journal…"

"Isn't that private?" she giggled. 

"He's been dead for about a hundred years.  I doubt he'll mind," he laughed as he continued to turn the pages.

For a while, neither spoke.  Finally, Zidane looked up from the journal, "I'm going up to the study.  You can do whatever you want."

She nodded and began fiddling absent-mindedly with the sheets as he left.  After she was sure he was gone, she got out of the bed and exited the room.  She had to sort some things out in her mind.

As Mikoto walked aimlessly through the endless halls, she started thinking.  _Only **I **can kill Zidane?  He wants to die so bad, and it would literally be a favor if I did it.  But…I would be all alone._

_I've never really had friends.  I suppose it was partially my fault.  But for the first time in my life…I'm happy.  I have someone to talk to, who understands where I'm coming from.  And now…I just…let him go?_

But it isn't like he can say the same.  He won't be truly happy until he's with Amy and Dagger again.  

She found herself in the kitchen.  Wearily, she pulled open a few drawers until she found a knife.  _If that's what he wants, why not let him die?  _

Her eyes began overflowing with tears as she carried the knife up the stairs.  _I don't want him to suffer anymore…  It won't have as much of an effect on me, I suppose.  I have no real family.  I could get by.  _Thinking this only made the tears fall harder.  After Zidane was gone, she would be alone.

It wasn't long before she stood in front of the door of the study. Hesitantly, she put her hand on the doorknob.  _You'll be doing him a favor, _she told herself.  She held tighter onto the knife and swung the door open.

Zidane looked up from the journal and gave her a confused look.  "Mikoto?  What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the tears.  Then his eyes widened as he saw the knife.  "What are you doing?!"

"You want to die, don't you?" she choked out.  "I just want you to be happy."

"M-Mikoto…" he jumped out of his seat and held his hands up.  Tears streaming down her cheeks, she began to walk toward him with the knife perfectly visible.

Not knowing what to do, Zidane backed up against the wall.  "Look, Mikoto, I don't care if you kill me.  But I don't expect you to take the weight of all this on your back," he sighed.  "I never did."

She shook her head, causing her messy blond hair to bounce.  "There's no point.  If you _can _die, why shouldn't you?"

The knife gleamed as it caught the light, then without time for Zidane to think, it came hurtling toward him.  All he could manage to do was close his eyes.  He heard the weapon hit, but felt no pain.  Could she have missed him?  Then he heard crying.  **_Mikoto?_ ** 

He opened his eyes, almost afraid of what he would see.  Luckily, he saw no blood on himself. Then, he noticed Mikoto sitting on the floor with her face covered by her hands.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something.  Turning his head, he saw the knife embedded in the wall.  His sister had missed, and he knew most likely it was intentional.  

"Mikoto…" his eyes softened and he collapsed next to her.  "Please, don't cry," he hugged her to his chest.  "Shhh…shhhh."

The tiny girl continued to cry into his shoulder.  "You only…say that." She took a shaky breath and continued to speak.  "Maybe we should destroy the world."

"No!" he pulled her way from him so he could look her in the eye.  "We will not allow Garland to win.  No matter what!"

Solemnly, she shook her head.  "But he already has."

"Don't say things like that.  We will prevail!" he hugged her again.  "Besides, I think I've found something."

"What?"

Smiling, he gestured his head for the desk.  "You know, Kuja mentions us a lot in his journal."

Her lip trembled as she tried to force a smile.  "I never believed him until recently…but Garland used to…beat him."

Sighing, Zidane nodded, "I know.  It's hard to imagine everything he went through.  I-I almost…feel sorry for him.  No…I _do _feel sorry for him."

"Is there anything…you know, useful mentioned in there?"

"No.  But it is interesting.  Here," he got up and gave her the book, "you should read it too."

She took the book from him.  "Thanks," she dried her eyes on her sleeve.  Then, the female Genome started walking to the door.  "I'm sorry," she said over her shoulder.

After she left, the room was eerily silent.  Zidane sat on the floor, clutching his chest.  Mikoto had given him quite a scare.  Slowly, he brought a hand up to his face to rub his chin, but he felt something on his cheek.  He wiped whatever it was off and looked at his hand.

A red liquid stained his fingers.  _What!?  _He jumped out of his sitting position and bolted to where a small mirror hung on the wall.  On his right cheek there was a long sleek cut where the knife must have grazed him.  _…Blood…I'm bleeding!_

~ ~

Hey everyone!  It's me, the author, Anna.  Though, I still am very lazy I'm going to go ahead and talk to you!  Noelle is over here right now, and I went ahead and let her write the first author's note thingy.  She brought Pixie Stix, so we will be hyper later in the night!  ::Smiles evilly::   Buahaha!  Alrighty everyone, I'm on a major sugar low and I have to get some of the candy from Noelle before she eats it all.  So, I hope you enjoyed!  Review!


	24. A Voice From the Past: Part VI

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9.  

**A/N: **Alright, now…you don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to.  This is _a lot _direct quoting from the game.  But!  It does have reasons why Kuja either said or did certain things.  Also, this one chapter takes up the entire four discs of the game.  So, needless to say there is a lot of skipping around and some time lapses.  However, if you want to read it, go ahead!  Just don't forget to review!

**Aya-yahiko: **I think we should start a hugs-for-Zidane campaign.  ^_^

**Ginger Ninja: **The only reason I could write Mikoto so well is because the game never really gives her a personality.  Basically, I can do whatever I want with her, just as long as it doesn't stray too far from what the game does give her.  (She seems kind of stoic doesn't she?)

**Sakura-chan: **Well, then you're just lucky!  Lol.  Then again, my teacher is always keeping a close eye on me.  She knows that I'm going to be up to something if she doesn't.  Lol.

A Voice From The Past: Part VI

            Kuja stood on Kirai's back as the beast circled the Iifa Tree.  He was beyond mad.  A week ago, he had met with Brahne in Burmecia and he was already beginning to regret selling her his Black Mages.  They were monsters, with no purpose but to destroy.  He was mass-producing killing machines.

            When he was in Burmecia he saw someone he really didn't expect.  Zidane.  He had changed so much, and he was getting more powerful, Kuja could tell.  However, at his stage, he wasn't even close to matching Beatrix's power.  She won the battle and left him and his friends for dead, or at least she thought she did.

They were still alive, of course Zidane was, but Kuja wasn't sure how his colleagues managed to survive as well.  Slowly, the silver-haired Genome walked to where the defeated teenager sat.  For awhile, he examined him almost making sure it was really him.  Then, smiling, he turned for Kirai and rode off.

That was a week ago.  Now he had to face up to the facts.  Because of him, Garland was getting his way.  Unintentionally he had brought war and chaos among the planet.

This, however, wasn't his only problem.  If only he had been more careful!  Brahne found out about Garnet's Eidolons and had destroyed two of the Great Nations using them.

The Eidolons were Kuja's only hope of defeating Garland.  His magic alone wouldn't be enough, and now Brahne had stepped between him and his goal.  His only chance in accomplishing it was to eliminate her.

Why hadn't he waited?  Why had he jumped at his first chance?  There were bound to be other Summoners out there somewhere.  But no, he got himself tangled in a mess.  A mess that was getting harder and harder to get out of.

Brahne had sent Kuja a letter ordering him to meet the Alexandrian fleet at the Iifa Tree.  He was no fool; his "connections" at Alexandria Castle had informed him that the Queen's intention was to remove him from the picture.

Still soaring around the giant tree, he spotted the mass of ships.  Quietly, he made a clicking sound with his tongue and Kirai began to descend.

They stood on the shore, waiting for the fleet.  Kuja pretended to look clueless.  Slowly but surely, the ships were getting closer.  Brahne was at the lead, smiling wickedly and grotesquely.

_The elephant lady sure is persistent.  _He thought as he continued to watch.  Truth be told, he wasn't scared of getting hurt.  Nothing could harm him anyway.

Though Garland couldn't find him, it didn't stop him from always conversing telepathically.  The disturbed man told him everything…about his purpose, and that he couldn't die until he fulfilled it.  Kuja however had other ideas in mind.  He wondered if he destroyed the man that gave him his purpose, would that mean he wouldn't have a purpose anymore?  It was just a theory, but he had no qualms about testing it out.

"Mega Flare!" came Brahne's raspy voice.  Then, without much of a warning, a gargantuan dragon popped out of the water with a roar.

Kuja smiled, _I've read about him.  Bahamut, king of dragons.  _He climbed back onto his own dragon's back and it rose about the rocky ground.  For a while, Bahamut merely chased the smaller dragon, blowing fire at it.

_I won't win by playing defense.  Time for some of my own tricks.  _"Invincible!" he called.  Never had he attempted this before for the fear that Garland would track him down.  But, he was no longer scared of him.  He knew the main purpose of the Invincible was to trap souls.  If he captured Bahamut's soul, he would be able to control him.

The airship appeared overhead, with the red orb looking down on the battle, just like an eye.

Kirai was starting to get tired, Kuja could tell.  He waited for Bahamut to get directly under the ship, then he commanded _Trap!  _Red beams shot out from the orb and began encircling the dragon.

Bahamut cried out in frustration.  As the dragon was being trapped, Kuja realized something he hadn't before.  His forehead was bleeding.  A small trail of blood was trickling down from his hairline. _Could it be?  Could my plan be working if I am hurt?  _

The red light subsided, and Bahamut was floating in air, no longer hostile toward the Genome.  "Kill her," he smiled, pointing a finger at Brahne's tiny battleship.  With an earsplitting roar, the dragon flapped his wings and began pursuing the greedy woman.

Her ships were fast, but not fast enough.  With ease, Bahamut caught up with the Queen, took a deep breath and singed her entire fleet with his fire breath.

_The Eidolons!  Damn!  _How was he to get the Eidolons from her now?  There was no way anyone could have survived _that.  _Silently, he began to beat himself up for his careless mistake.

_Wait!  _There was still a bit of hope left.  As Kuja realized a while earlier, he wasn't the only Genome there.  Zidane had arrived with a group of his friends.  They heard that he was supplying Brahne with weapons, and they were 'there to stop him'.

Painfully, Kuja realized that Zidane didn't remember him.  Or, if he did, he either couldn't recognize him, or pretended not to.

However, his brother was traveling with quite a crew.  The Princess was among them, but Kuja had already drawn Eidolons from her once, it wouldn't work again.  Something that really surprised him was that a Black Mage also hung around him.  But this one was somehow different from his murderous machines.

Unlike most others, this mage had a vocabulary other than, "KILL!"  _How did he get his hands on one?  Surely I didn't sell him one…_

But the one member out of his entire party that caught his eye was a young girl.  Probably six at the most.  She had purple hair, and…a horn.

A Summoner.  He could extract the Eidolons from her; all he had to do was get her from Zidane.  That would be the hard part.

"Ahh!  Zidane, over here!  Hurry!" a desperate female voice called.  Kuja looked over Kirai's side to watch what was happening.  All of them had gathered on the beach.  Brahne's ship had washed ashore, along with her almost lifeless body.

Garnet sat next to her, crying.  _Why would she cry?  The woman tried to kill her!  _The Summoner and Black Mage walked around together, and Zidane comforted the Princess as she witnessed her mother's death.

_I did the Gaians a favor, _he told himself.  _If I didn't stop her, the wars would have never stopped.  _Frustrated, he steered his dragon around.  With a sigh, he said, "Let's go back to Treno."

*     *     *

Tiredly, Kuja stepped inside his Treno mansion and collapsed immediately into a sofa.  He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Back already?" he opened one green eye to see Hilda standing in the doorway.  _How long has she been here?  _Too exhausted to say anything, he grunted and shifted his weight away from her.  Her eyes seemed to bore a hole into the back of his head, finally he snapped.

"God, Hilda!  What do you want?!"

Smiling, she shook her head and put her hands on her hips.  "How was your meeting with the Queen?"

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary.  She came with her fleet, attacked me, ordered a dragon ten times the size of Kirai to chase me…" he listed off on his finger sarcastically.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" she chuckled.

"No, I thought trapping Bahamut's soul would put him directly under my control, but I was wrong."

Hilda sat in an armchair across from him.  "What do you mean?"

"I think I've put him under Garland's control as well," Kuja bit his lip as he thought.  "The dragon's soul is inside the Invincible, that's his ship.  I should've been more careful!  There's no telling what he could do with the Eidolons!"

"Hmm, that is bad," it got silent for a while as the two thought.  "But, you can control them as well, right?"

Kuja nodded, then changed subjects.  "However…Zidane has been traveling with another Summoner.  If I could just draw the Eidolons from her…"

"There was another survivor of the tribe?"

"Yes, but she isn't old enough to extract the Eidolons safely."

"What would happen if you tried?"

"The book doesn't say…"

Again silence fell as he pondered the situation.  "Pack your things," he finally ordered.

"Wha-?"

"We must get away from the mainland, and soon.  I have another palace that's hidden.  We need to go there."  With that he got out of his seat and ran up the stairs, "Hurry!" he called from the upper floor, "We're leaving tonight!"

"We better not be riding that dragon…" Hilda mumbled.

"No, we're taking the Hilda Garde.  Kirai _is _coming though…"

"Of course, can't go anywhere without the dragon, can we?" she rolled her eyes.  "So, where are we going exactly?"

"The Desert Palace on the Forgotten Continent," his voice came from his room.  Hilda got out of her chair and began to walk up the stairs.

"But…I don't understand why-"

"I can't go directly to Zidane, I need to make him come to me.  If I can attack Alexandria, it would infuriate him and he would hunt me down."

"What?!  Kuja!  You don't understand!  Garnet's my niece!  I will not allow you to harm her in any way!"

"Zidane wouldn't allow her to get injured, you can rest assured."

Hilda crossed her arms over her chest and scowled, "I don't like this idea of yours."

"You don't have to come.  You know you're welcome to go back to Lindblum whenever." For a few seconds she considered his offer, but rejected it.

"I-I can't.  I can't face him right now," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek_.  How could he have cheated on me like that?  _

"That's what I thought, " Kuja said as he shut his suitcase.  "Hurry up and grab your things.  I'll get the airship ready."

Still uneasy about the whole idea, Hilda walked to her room.  She didn't have many belongings with her; she had left most of her things in Lindblum.

Hurriedly, she threw everything into a bag and ran to where the Hilda Garde was parked and waiting for her.

*     *     *

Once again, everything was going according to plan.  Kuja strode through the dark streets of Alexandria.  Most of the town was asleep-for the time being.  Silently, he prayed that there wouldn't be too many casualties.

As he stood in the town square, waiting for the perfect time, Kuja began reciting poetry.  Several times Hilda had described him as melodramatic because of all his quoting, but he didn't care.  It had become a hobby.  So many of the Gaians were talented, especially Lord Avon.

"Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget its painful past….Though we hope for promising years, after shedding a thousand tears, yesterday's sorrow constantly nears.  And while the moon still shines blue, by dawn it will turn to scarlet hue," he recited.  This was his favorite of Lord Avon's poems because of how much he could relate to it.

Yes, I did hope for promising years.  I shed a thousand tears.  But unless I can change things, my past is going to come back to haunt me.  I will…have to do Garland's dirty work.  

Shaking these thoughts away, he looked skyward.  "What an auspicious day for Alexandria.  Garnet's ascension to the throne has brought hope and peace to this kingdom.  The people are overjoyed; they believe a wonderful future is ahead of them.

"…But the celebration isn't over yet.  It's time to really light things up!  Your former master is here, Bahamut.  Play a requiem for her and all of Alexandria!" dramatically he pointed a pale finger toward the castle.  The Invincible appeared overhead, releasing the powerful dragon on the defenseless town.

Spreading its giant wings, Bahamut began flying over the city; torching buildings and causing chaos.  Children ran through the streets, crying for their parents.  Elderly citizens struggled to keep up with the mass of civilians fleeing the carnage.

_The Castle!  _Kuja ordered.  In a zombie-like manor, the dragon set its sights on Alexandria Castle.

Clicking his tongue, Kuja called Kirai.  Almost immediately his faithful companion came.  Gracefully, the silver dragon bowed down his head, allowing the Genome to climb on his back.  Keeping a considerable distance away the two soared above the action.

Garnet had run out onto the balcony and was staring open-mouthed at the burning town.  _No!  Go back inside!  _Kuja thought as he watched her.

Just like she had read his mind, the Queen turned and ran into the safety of the Castle.  Later several soldiers ran out through the Castle doors and began aiding the people.  Several minutes later, Beatrix and some other knight emerged.

Though he couldn't tell exactly what they were doing, he saw that they were fighting some sort of monster.  He squinted his eyes to get a better look.

_Mist monsters?  But…how did they get in?  _He snapped his attention back up to the airship.  _Garland?!  B-But, how? _

Kirai gave a nervous growl and the silver haired man's eyes averted back to the Castle.  Garnet was now standing atop one of the towers.

"What th-?  How the hell did she get there?!" 

Bahamut was attacking the Castle in full force now.  _Stop!  Stop!  _He begged the Eidolon, but it didn't listen.

**What's wrong Kuja?  Can't control your weapon?  **The man's cold, mocking voice filled his head.

Dammit Garland!  Stop!  You're going to kill her!  
  


**So?**

"Gah!" Kuja screamed and pulled Kirai back from the disaster.  Suddenly he saw something that he never would have suspected.  The little Summoner, the one he was trying to catch, jumped out of an airship.

Kuja gasped.  _No!  _He thought wildly as he watched her glide to the dangerous Castle.  The pendant around Garnet's neck began to glow, and before long, the little girl was suspended in midair in front of the young Queen.

For a while, they talked frantically.  Then, linking hands, he could tell they were chanting something.  A blue aura surrounded them, then a pair of angelic wings appeared around the Castle.  The wings absorbed every attack Bahamut inflicted.

"It's so beautiful…Alexander…the legendary Eidolon.  So, you wish to defend the castle with your brilliant wings…?  How admirable…  Your powers even transcend Bahamut's…Alexander, I've been waiting for you.  I've called a magic carriage for you, I'm sure you'll like it.  Invincible, come forth!" he called to the airship, then turning back to the castle, he murmured, "You're mine Alexander!"  _With this Eidolon, I would definitely win against Garland!_

Kuja looked up again, the Invincible didn't seem to be obeying him.  Blue beams shot out from the ship, only they weren't trapping Alexander, but attacking him instead.  Slowly, his beautiful, angelic wings were weakening and disintegrating. 

_Garland has control of the ship instead of me!  I shouldn't have let this happen!  I'm going to have to release Bahamut's soul from the Invincible, if I don't then Gaia will be in danger. But, if I do…I will lose my only Eidolon as of now.  _

_Dammit!  _He scolded himself several times.  He then watched with anticipation the Castle.  The tower that the two Summoners were on began to collapse due to the Invincible's main weapon .  _C'mon Zidane!  Where are you?  _Garnet began to scream as she started losing her footing.  The other looked around, helpless as to what to do.

_God, Zidane!  Hurry!_

The blond appeared out of breath as he ran to the collapsing tower.  He grabbed Garnet and pulled her into a safe embrace.  Then, as quick as he could, he grabbed a festival decoration and swung to safety with Garnet in his arms, and the child beneath him.

Kuja gave a sigh of relief.  _She's safe…_  A cannonball aimed at him snapped him out of his trance and brought him back to reality.  "C'mon Kirai.  Let's get outta here."  _Now, all we have to do is wait.  Now, I need that little Summoner more than ever.  _

*     *     *

It wasn't long before Zidane's posse had found the Desert Palace.  After entering the sinkhole, all of them were knocked unconscious.  Kuja knew he had to plan carefully.  He ordered his Black Mages to take them into separate cells.  Patiently, he waited for his younger brother to wake up.  About an hour later, he finally came to.

"So, you're finally awake," he smiled as he talked into an intercom leading into Zidane's cell.  Using his magic he created a magic screen in front of him that showed what was happening in the cell as well.

The boy looked desperately around, "That voice…it's Kuja!"

"I'm so happy to see you again."

"You rat bastard!  Where're my friends?"

Kuja's heart almost stopped.  _Rat bastard?  Those are the exact same words I called Garland.  Was he right?  Does Zidane hate me that much?  _Deeply hurt, the silver haired man started to lose his temper.

"My, my…" he started shakily, "Aren't we feisty today?  No need to worry about them.  They're in rooms not unlike yours." With one fist clenched he put a finger on a button.  "Oh, yes…By the way, I should probably enlighten you as to your current situation." He pressed the button, causing the floor beneath Zidane to open.  _I will not be forgotten so easily!  How can he forget a past as…as…horrible as ours?!_

Kuja watched as the teenager jumped backwards with a cry of, "Yikes!"

"I'm sure that even your feeble mind can grasp what would happen if you were to take that plunge," he laughed to disguise his pain.

"Kuja, you're dead!" Zidane snarled.

"Oh dear.  Was it something I said?" he retorted sarcastically.  "Either way, now that you are aware of your predicament, I'd like you to do a tiny favor for me.  I'll let your friends live if you say yes."

Now his words were starting to surprise even him.  Threatening?  He was now threatening his own brother?  But, he had a plan, and Zidane was crucial to it.

If he was going to extract the Eidolons from the little one, he would need to go to a desolate or even abandoned location.  Mount Gulug sounded good, but the entrance was sealed off.  In order to get in he would need to Gulug Stone, which was hidden in Oeilvert.

As Zidane got the item for him, he would also be learning about Terra.  Maybe then, he would remember his past.

"Dammit…" the blond paused a moment as he thought.  "Dammit, I don't have a choice!"

"Very good.  You've chosen wisely.  First, step outside."  The younger Genome obeyed.  "Stand between the Black Mages."  Reluctantly, he did as he was told.

Quickly, Kuja got rid of the magical screen and waited for his brother's arrival.  Before long the two stood face-to-face.  Zidane glowered, but Kuja couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he gestured around the study.

"Just cut to the chase and tell me what the hell you want!"

"My, we're upset aren't we?" Kuja teased, "Well, this is your errand…I want you to go somewhere and bring something back for me."

"So, tell me what it is already, you demon!"

_Demon!?  _"I'd watch my mouth if I were you.  Surely you haven't forgotten that I hold your friends' lives in my hands."

Zidane made a growling sound at that remark.  Kuja smiled in satisfaction and continued to speak.  "I'm going to send you to a place called Oeilvert."

"Where's that?" he was beginning to calm down.

"Oeilvert is south of the Seaways Canyon on the Forgotten Continent.  It really isn't my kind of place."

"What do you mean by that?" Zidane asked, folding his arms across his torso.

"You see, there's an anti-magic barrier around the place.  And I want to send you because you're too stupid to use magic."  _So, I'm the bad guy, eh?  I haven't done anything to him to make him hate me.  _"Once there, I want you to retrieve the Gulug Stone for me.  What do you say?  Isn't it a simple task?  I'll even send you on my luxury cruise ship, so you won't have to worry about transportation.  Perhaps it's too much for you.  I'd better send you with three of your friends, just to be safe.  Besides, nobody likes to fight against himself."

At this statement, Zidane looked utterly confused.  Kuja however laughed, "Never mind.  Speak their names when you've chosen your partners."

Zidane thought for a bit until replying, "I want Steiner, Freya, and Amarant."

"Fine, I shall summon them." One-by-one he called them out of their cells and transported them up to his office as well.  When finally they arrived, Kuja turned back to Zidane. 

"Spare me the emotional reunion scene, please.  Now, go and stand with your friends."  Uneasily, the blond walked over to their platform.

He turned to face Kuja, his eyes filled with concern and rage at the same time.  "You better keep your promise, Kuja!"

"Of course, you needn't worry one bit," he waved them off.  The four were soon surrounded by many blue Terran symbols and they quickly disappeared.  After he was alone, he began to laugh, "…What a bunch of idiots."  _He believed I would actually kill his friends!  Oh well…I must stick to the plan._

Clearing his throat, he spoke back into the intercom, this time making it reach all the rest of the cells at once.  "So, how do you like the special suites I reserved for each of you?  By the way, Zidane is out running an errand for me in return for your safety.  But I hate promises…and I so love deceit.  So, I thought I would give you a special death to remember me by."  _Of course, I'm not going to kill them.  But while they're busy, I can get the little girl…_ "My palace is home to a magnificent hourglass.  As its sands fall, the floors of your rooms slowly open.  Well?  Isn't it a fabulous idea?  Your lives will be spared if the hourglass is reset.  If Zidane comes back in time, that is.

"Oops, just ten more minutes.  Better start praying.  Farewell…my sweet lovable morons," he laughed.

_Quickly!  While they're distracted!  _Smiling to himself, he walked out of his study and toward the cells.  As he was on his way, the silver haired man stopped in front of a Black Mage.  "Pack our things, we leave for Esto Gaza as soon as the Hilda Garde returns.  And inform Lady Hilda of our departure."  The soulless golem nodded and walked away.

He continued down the hall, finally stopping in front of the cell that the six-year-old inhabited.  In one swift motion he threw the door open to find it empty.  _What!?  _Maybe it was the wrong room?  Angrily he checked all of the other cells, but they were abandoned as well.  

His eyes darted down to where the floor was still slowly opening.  _Did they fall in!?  _"Damn!" he cursed, stomping away.

_Zidane is going to come back and think I killed them!  _Now terribly frustrated, he ran back to his study.

"Scan," he said holding out his hand.  In front of him appeared a holographic map of his castle, several red dots were moving fast.  "They're alive…but…how did they escape?" he questioned.  The dots were quickly progressing through the obstacles of the castle.

Several hours passed and he waited for them to near the end of his castle, where they would have to fight his security system.  They were steadily getting closer, but they weren't fast enough.  A Black Mage stood in the doorway and reported, "The Hilda Garde has been spotted."  Zidane would be here, and he would be furious if he didn't have proof his friends were alive.

_He's going to expect to see them!  _As fast as he could, he concocted an optical illusion of the four mages he left behind, and placed them in a pit in the floor.  _If he thinks they're in danger, he'll cough up the Gulug Stone quicker.  _

"What the…where are we now?" Kuja heard Zidane's voice.  He was right outside the door.  "Did I take a wrong turn?"

"Welcome back…" he said into the intercom.  "I'm inside the room past the stairs.  But I want you to come alone, Zidane.  Alone."

Silently, he waited.  Outside the room Zidane was talking to someone.  A few seconds passed and the door swung open.  In stepped Zidane looking tired, nervous and angry.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Zidane."  _In one piece.  _

"My friends better be alright!" the blond warned.

_I hope he falls for it…_ "Oh my!  Blunt as always I see…Take a look in there," he pointed into the pit.  Zidane gasped in shock, then looked back at Kuja with a look of hatred.  "No need to worry.  They just needed some rest, that's all," he said, hoping Zidane would change his expression.  He didn't.  Shaking his head, Kuja continued, "Now, give me the Gulug Stone."

"You bastard!  You're the worst scum alive!" 

Kuja yawned dramatically.  "I grow weary of your tantrums.  Well, will you hand it over or not?" 

Zidane looked uncomfortable and resisted awhile.  As Kuja waited, he looked back to where his scan spell was still hovering.  The red dots were…right outside the room?

**Get the little one!  **He ordered Zorn and Thorn telepathically, hoping Zidane wasn't paying enough attention to hear him.  Footsteps were coming, quickly.  And they were headed straight for the study.  Zidane noticed as well and turned to face the oncoming crowd.

"Don't give it to him, Zidane!" the little Black Mage cried.

"Huh!?  So, who's inside this cage?" Zidane yelled angrily looking back at the silver haired Genome.

_Well…this is awkward.  _"Oh dear, I wasn't expecting this.  That's right, the ones inside are fake!  But don't think you've won yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kuja laughed and looked at the door.  Outside the Summoner could be heard, she was screaming.

"Leave me alone!" she demanded.

"Eiko!" Zidane exclaimed.

Regent Cid was outside as well.  "I'll protect you!" he said in his froggish voice.

"What a freak!  This frog can speak!" came another familiar voice.

"Frog that goes squish, you'll make a fine dish!"

"Aw, man." Zidane shook his head.  It was apparent that he had no idea what to do.

Kuja struggled to suppress a laugh.  From the sounds of it, the regent had backed down and was cowering.  Now was his chance.  Trying to remain unnoticed, he lifted his hand and drew the Gulug Stone from his preoccupied brother.

"Hey!!" he exclaimed as he watched the triangular stone float into Kuja's outstretched hand.

"I wanted to finish you off after getting the Gulug Stone and killing your friends…" he lied, "Instead, I'll just take the girl.  I hope we meet again."  Smiling he ran to the teleport pod and was gone instantly.

*     *     *  
  


_Okay, so not everything went according to plan during the extraction.  Actually, hardly anything did.  The little girl was too young, drawing the Eidolons was putting her life in danger.  I was forced to change plans.  That's when I remembered the moogle that went into Trance.  I figured that I was powerful using magic without Trance and wondered what would happen if I was to experience it myself?  One thing led to another and I wound up here._

Kuja looked over the cast horizon.  After many years he was back at the same place he swore he would never see again-Terra.  For awhile, he was silent, then he began to talk to himself.

"I can't believe I returned to this place, but…Soon…Soon, the power will be mine alone."  He chuckled lightly.  "I'll exact sweet revenge upon you both for insulting me," _Garland for calling me a 'defect', and Zidane for…not remembering.  _"I'll make the people of both Gaia and Terra know who rules over all of them!"  At this last statement, he threw his head back and laughed.

Slowly, in front of him the Invincible rose.  Still laughing, he climbed aboard.  Now all he had to do was find Garland, and get rid of him once and for all.  He found him standing by the observatory; he seemed to be waiting for someone.  It wasn't long before Kuja realized who it was.

Zidane walked toward Garland with his friends behind him.  The old man began talking, and the blond didn't seem to be enjoying the subject too much.  Kuja watched as Zidane and his party fought and easily defeated both a silver dragon, and Garland himself.  _Shouldn't have made him so powerful, huh Garland?  Time to have some fun.  _

Smiling wickedly, the silver haired Genome pressed one of the buttons on the control panel.  The one that trapped souls.  Garland was the target.  _See how you like it Lord Garland!  _

Laughing, Kuja exclaimed, "This is too easy!  The Invincible is mine!  Now, I have the power to control all souls!  Garland gave me everything without a fight.  The old fool was too busy dealing with him.  Now, only death awaits him.  Poor Garland…Bitten by his own dog.  This is no accident.  Fate has chosen me to become the new ruler of Terra!  Time for me to put on the finishing touches."

Excitedly, he teleported himself onto the platform everyone was standing on.  Garland was hunched over, apparently he was in a lot of pain.

"I must say…I truly love you all," he smiled at Zidane and his friends, "You not only broke the seal to Terra, but did me the favor of defeating Garland!  Zidane, you are truly an extraordinary Genome deserving of my love!"

"What are you doing here Kuja!?" Zidane asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your brother."

"Shut up!  You're no brother of mine!"

_That hurt.  _Kuja walked over to where Garland sat.  "Oh, such ferocity…Master Garland, he intends to fight Terra."

"Kuja…what are you scheming?" the injured old man asked, looking up.

"Scheming?  Me?  Watch as I defeat these enemies of Terra!" he turned to look at his brother.  "Come on, now!  You may sleep alongside the souls of Terra.  For all eternity!"

_Fighting will cause one to go into Trance…right?  _The battle was longer, no doubt he was outnumbered, but not outmatched.  His heart was pounding in his chest as the battle dragged on.  Finally, a red light surrounded him and his hair turned red.  He felt invincible.

"This…is the power of Trance!" he yelled.  His body began to float upward and he was suspended in mid-air, as if he had cast float.

"I'll show you all my true power!  Ultima!"  He knew the spell wouldn't kill them, it wasn't meant to.  But it did weaken them considerably.

"Yes!  This is the power I've longed for!  The mighty power of souls!  They assault any threat that tries to destroy them!"

Weakly, Zidane lifted his head.  "Wh-What do you mean…?"

"It's Trance!" the silver haired Genome exclaimed, stating the obvious.  "You know how it works!  But a normal Trance won't be enough to defeat you…You're all as resilient as oglops!  Even tiny moogles possess the power of Trance…When I saw that in Gulug Volcano, I came up with a plan.  It was easy.  I just needed to borrow the power of wretched souls that can't die…

"Where did I acquire it?  It was the Invincible, or should I say, that large eyeball in the sky?  The ship sucked up the souls of Madin Sari, the Iifa Tree, and Alexandria to feed upon them.  When it fought Bahamut at the Iifa Tree, the Invincible drew in a powerful spirit…Can you guess to whom it belonged?"  
  


On the ground, Garnet stirred and made a gasping sound.

"Queen Brahne's soul!  The soul of your mother!  The souls trapped inside the Invincible welcomed me with open arms."  Looking at Garland, he continued, "They were fed up with your prisoners, Garland.

"So, Master Garland," Kuja said with relish, "You are no longer needed.  And after you worked so hard…I shall rule Terra and Gaia with my unconditional love from now on…"

"What will you do with such…power?" Garland asked, still clutching his side.

"Master Garland…You, of all people should accept defeat gracefully."  Then, smiling wickedly, he kicked Garland in the ribs.  _What do you think of me now?  _Beaming, he added in, "How sad…Any last words?"

Forcedly, he said, "Your power is…meaningless."

_Yeah, right!  _Angrily, he kicked Garland again, this time the old man fell off of the platform.  After watching him fall, Kuja turned back to Zidane and decided to mess with him.

"Now it's your turn.  Should I kill you quickly to show you my appreciation for all you've done?  Or should I kill you slowly and painfully to show you my love?  Oh, I've got a great idea!  How's this?  I'll make you pillars for my castle!  You'll decorate my castle as a symbol of my eternal kingdom…How do you like that?"

Zidane looked up, "No…Never!"

**You can never build an eternal kingdom…**

"That voice…Garland?  Did you leave something behind?" he asked sarcastically as he walked to the edge.

**Do you think a defect like you could last forever…?**

This shocked Kuja.  _Did I do all this for nothing?  _"…What do you mean!?"

**I built you to last until the worthy Genome, Zidane, grew.  It was too dangerous to let you last any longer than that.  **It was as if Garland had driven a knife into Kuja's stomach and twisted it.  That was how it felt.

"What are you saying…?" he asked through gritted teeth.

**There is a limit on your life.  You'll be dead soon…Even as I die, you'll have died without ever leaving your mark on the world.**

The thought of dying soon scared Kuja more than the thought of never dying.  He laughed, though he felt like screaming, "…What and interesting lie.  You're telling me that my life will end soon?" again he laughed, "Nice try Garland, but I won't fall for your silly tricks…" Garland was silent.  _Please say you weren't serious.  Garland?  _"…Garland?  Garland!?  Answer me!"

**You were created to destroy.  You are a mortal.  **

Stunned, Kuja began opening and closing his mouth, trying to form words…but they weren't coming.  "A mortal…?…I'm finished?

"I don't believe you!  Why would I believe such a silly story!  You're telling me that I'll die soon, now that I'm more powerful than anyone?  I'm gonna…die!?  Lose my soul…?"  Now laughing hysterically he faced Zidane again.  "What comedy!  Zidane, isn't it hilarious!?  I'll die just like the Black Mages I so despise!  I single handedly brought chaos onto Gaia," _unintentionally, but still…_, "but in the end, I'm nothing but a worthless doll."

The little Black Mage began to stir and he mumbled, "Kuja…Kuja?"

The now red Genome knew what was going through his head, _Kuja is just a puppet too…that's what he thinks…_ "…I won't let it happen.  I won't…I won't let this world exist without me," he roared.  The blood was pulsing through his ears and he felt anger build up in his chest.  Levitating higher up, he began releasing balls of energy with his hands, destroying everything.  At this point, he didn't care what happened to himself, or anyone else.

Terra fell easily.  Burning with Kuja's hate.  Then, just before the tiny planet exploded, he teleported himself back to Gaia.

Kuja lay, wounded inside the Iifa Tree.  His time was drawing close, and he wanted to see Zidane once more before he passed.  Concentrating hard, he was listening in to his brothers' thoughts.

Again, he was fighting.  Most of his thoughts consisted of, **attack, or I need an elixir.  **But one made Kuja's heard leap, it was: **Dammit Necron!  **

_Necron!?  He's fighting Necron!?  I need to get him out of there!  _Using the last of his strength and magic, he teleported his younger brother and his friends to the Iifa Tree.  Then, he closed his eyes and waited for his weakening heart to stop.

**…Farewell, Zidane…**he said telepathically.  He felt dizzy, the world around him kept going in and out of focus.  His entire body seemed numb.

**Kuja!  Can you hear me!?  I'm coming to get you!  **Came Zidane's voice after a few minutes.

**You still have time…Forget about me and go.**

**Just shut up, and stay where you are!**

_One minute he hates me, now he's trying to save me?  _**…I don't understand you.**

**Okay, here goes nothing.**

_This is hardly how I imagined my end…_The Iifa Tree began to shake violently and there were strange noises coming from outside that sounded as if the tree was de-rooting itself.  Suddenly, someone fell from an opening overhead.

_Zidane!?  _The blond Genome fell past him and landed with a thud below.  _Is he okay!?  _Though he struggled, he couldn't move enough to see his younger brother.  He felt better when he could hear Zidane's voice from below.  He was talking to himself, though Kuja couldn't make out the words.  Next, he heard the sound of someone scrambling up the roots.

Opening a single eye he saw Zidane just barely saving himself from tripping.  He looked around a few times, then jumped over a pit and sat next to Kuja.

"Hey!  Are you alright?" he asked, out of breath.

"Zidane…?" his voice cracked.  "What are you doing here?  I thought I told you to go…" he closed his eyes again and drew a ragged breath.

"Wouldn't you do the same for me if you knew I was dying?" 

_Of course!  But…I thought he hated me.  Why is he helping me like this?_

"Never mind." Zidane sighed.

Kuja realized that his brother had taken his silence as a no, and quickly changed the subject.  "Your comrades were able to escape?"

"Yeah…I knew you had something to do with it."

Words were starting to become more difficult, and the pain searing up his back was tremendous.  "…I'm glad they made it," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well…it's out turn to get movin'."

Kuja was silent for awhile.  All of a sudden he was aware of all the pain and suffering he had caused so many people.  "…I don't deserve to live after all that I've done.  I'm useless to this world."  A single tear rolled down his cheek.  Hurriedly, he tried to wipe the embarrassing droplet only to discover his arms refused to budge.

"No one's useless…" the younger Genome insisted, "You helped us escape, remember?"

"After you guys beat me, I had nothing left…nothing more to lose.  Then, I finally realized what it means to live."  His eyes began to droop.  Steadily, the strength was leaving his body.  "I guess I was too late."

His head tilted to his right shoulder and his breathing became more rigid and labored.  Zidane jumped up and leaned over him just as he started losing consciousness.  

"Hey!  Don't you go dying on me, alright!?" __

_Thank you…so much, Zidane.  _An earsplitting smash followed his statement and desperately Zidane flung his body over Kuja's weakening one.

As the Iifa Tree writhed around Zidane, gradually Kuja slipped away underneath him.

~ ~

I hope you liked it!  The next chapter is the last!  So, keep the reviews coming and I might post it early!  And, um…I was very lazy and didn't edit this chapter, and I never sent it to Noelle for her to edit.  So if there were any typos (and I'm sure there were) I'm sorry.  I'll probably repost it soon with corrections.  It's just that this one was so long!  And I was so tired I didn't want to read through it a million times to see if I had the right grammar!  You guys understand, right?  Anyway, review away!


	25. Goodbye I Love You

**Dragon Knight Fratly: **You are very right.  But I feel so bad for him; I just don't want him to be pure evil!  Sephiroth on the other hand, no matter how cool he is, and no matter how much I love him, there is no way to turn the tables with him.  The guy is the epitome of evil…but I still love him! ::glomp::

**Dagger: **I don't know if you got my email or not, but that wasn't the last chapter!  This is!  Lol.  Don't worry, I'm not going to torture anyone anymore! ^_^  
**Sakura-chan and Ginger Ninja: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last of the Kuja chapters.  I hope you enjoy this one as well!  
  


**A/N: **Well everyone, this is it!  Read and review!

The night sky was darkening outside as Mikoto sat in the kitchen of the Desert Palace.  It seemed that the clock was stuck at one thirty seven as she watched it from where she sat.  Zidane had long since gone to bed, giving Mikoto time to think by herself.  In her hand she held a vial full of a venom green liquid.  Malboro poison.  The most dangerous substance known to man.

Shakily, she pulled the cork out of the vial and held it close to the candle she had lit.  From her pocket, she pulled out a syringe.  Her eyes welled up and her hands shook as she tried to transfer the liquid into the shot.  Barely, she missed the small opening, causing the venom to spill all over her unprotected hand.

The liquid began to sizzle and eat at her skin.  _Crap.  _Hurriedly, she wiped it off and watched in disgust as her skin began to re-grow itself.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she tried again, this time successful.  Now, looking more upset than ever, Mikoto examined the syringe.  _I'm doing him a favor, _she thought through tears.  Pocketing her concoction, she began the long walk to Zidane's bedroom.

For several minutes she stood outside of the door, internally debating whether or not she should go through with her plan.  From inside the room, she could hear her brother's light snoring.

She blinked the tears from her eyes as she put her hand on the brass doorknob.  After this…he would be gone forever…but he wouldn't suffer anymore.

Out of nowhere, a memory came floating into Mikoto's head, back from the time before their nightmare had begun.

After Zidane had let her borrow Kuja's journal, she had become addicted to it!  Even through the saddest of his experiences, Kuja still maintained a sense of humor.  However, Zidane had taken it away from her before she could finish it.  She had snuck into his room while he was away and took it off of his bedside table.

When he returned, he went straight to his bedroom to begin looking through more of the journal, only to discover it wasn't there.  "Hey, Mikoto.  Have you Kuja's journal?" he had asked, stepping out of his room.

"Uh…" she started nervously, "N-No…" A smile crept across Zidane's face and he rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh really?  You're goin' down!"

Mikoto squealed and ran in the opposite direction, with the journal tucked under her arm.  "You'll have to catch me first!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Laughing, Zidane chased her down the hall.  Finally, at the end of the corridor, the older Genome pounced on her, tackling her into the stone ground.

"Surrender!" he demanded.

"No!  Never!" she yelled, flailing her arms so she could possibly free herself.  Zidane grabbed her arms behind her back.

"Surrender!"

"Nooooo!" she flung her wrist forward, sending the journal flying.  It landed on the floor about two feet in front of them.  All at once Zidane jumped off of her back and snatched the journal. 

"I am victorious!" he announced holding it over his head.

"Don't get cocky!" she yelled, kicking him in the shin.  He collapsed dramatically next to her.  Both were out of breath and were laughing.  It had been…fun.

Now she was faced with making the hardest decision of her life.  Not killing him would be selfish, but if she did, would she end up destroying Gaia?

_Stop it Mikoto!  Just do it!  _She told herself.  Uneasily, she felt the bulge in her pocket where the syringe weighed down her skirt.  As hard as it was, she forced her shaky hand to turn the doorknob.  A tiny creak came from the hinges as she slowly opened the door.

Her big brother lay in his bed, completely unaware of what was about to happen.  Before she could doubt herself anymore, she drew the deadly poison from her pocket.

Eyes brimming with tears, she took a step closer to the bed.  With a loud snore, he shifted his weight, causing him to become more tangled in the sheets.  Trying to keep her sobbing quiet, she inserted the needle into his exposed left forearm and injected him with the venom.

The sudden pain caused him to wake up.  His eyes darted to Mikoto, who looked back at him with a devastated expression.  "I'm sorry," she choked out.

He opened and closed his mouth but all words seemed to fail him.  Sweat was collecting on his brow and his body was weakening.  **M-Mikoto!?  **She simply looked at him, the tears streaming uncontrollably down her reddened cheeks.  **Y-You didn't have to…**

Forcing a smile, she replied.  **Thank you.  You were my only friend.  But, you go with your friends now, okay?**

His breathing was heavy and he grimaced.  **Okay.  Thank you, for always being with me.  But…what will you do now?**

**Don't worry about me, I'll be alright alone.**

Zidane moaned.  **No you won't!  I couldn't imagine living all- **his words cut off.  He lay there frozen, never to move again.  His eyes remained open, fixed on his sister, though they weren't focused.

Placing her head on his chest she confirmed it.  After many years of wanting to die, it had finally happened.  Her brother was with the people he loved once again.

The female Genome drew a shaky breath and let it all out.  All the sorrow she had bottled up ever since Memoria came out in a flood of tears.  She reached out in front of her and closed his eyelids.

"I'm sorry," she cried even though she knew he couldn't hear.  "No matter how much you insisted that you didn't care…I knew.  I heard you cry out for her, your wife, at night.  All you wanted was to be with them."

She sat on the bed beside the lifeless body and wept into her hands.  "I'm alone now…" She looked at him, he seemed so peaceful.

Absentmindedly, she played with his hair.  The clock in the corner chimed twice.  Two in the morning.  She collapsed atop of him, crying into his chest, but this time he couldn't comfort her.  "Goodbye…I love you," she murmured.

For hours she lay there mourning until sleep overtook her small body.

"Your Majesty," a soldier addressed the King of Alexandria, bowing.  "There are strangers outside the castle.  They insist on seeing you immediately."

"You know the law," the King stated, "No strangers inside the castle unless they have been summoned."

"I know, but…" the soldier leaned in closer and whispered, "There is a lady, she's carrying a man, and they both…well, have tails."

The King looked at his own tail and his eyebrows rose, "Oh?  Send them in." Bowing a second time, she ran to the doors and opened them.  In stepped a girl with messy blond hair.  In her arms, she cradled a man that looked similar.

"Are you…" the woman spoke, her voice feeble, "King Alexander Tribal?"

The man nodded and stood up, his robes falling around him.  "I am.  What can I do for you?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"He needs a burial," she motioned to the limp body in her arms.  Alexander's eyes softened, but he shook his head.

"Only royals can be buried in the royal graveyard."

The strange young woman sighed and laid the body on the floor.  "Come here," she said as she knelt down beside her fallen comrade.  Still looking doubtful, he walked to her side.

"Do you not recognize your own grandfather?" 

Alexander shook his head in disbelief, then began to look between the man and a painting hanging on the wall.

"It can't be!" he looked at the woman, "What is this trickery!?"

"There is none, Your Majesty…"

The man was silent for a while as he continued to examine the body.  "Then…who are you?"

"I am his sister…Mikoto," she answered.

"B-But how?  I thought he couldn't die?" Mikoto didn't say anything.  What could she say?  _"Um, I killed him!?"_

"Could you please give him a proper burial?" she pleaded.  For a while, the King thought.

"Of course.  He deserves one." Alexander replied.  Turning his head to the side, he barked, "Williams!  Get a hold of the pastor!  We're having a funeral!" A soldier nearby saluted and obeyed.

"Thank you so much, Your Majesty," Mikoto said as her eyes welled up.

"Why don't you get cleaned up as we wait for the pastor and everyone else?  It will take a while…" he insisted.  "Abigail will help."  A servant nearby bowed.

"Follow me Lady Mikoto," the woman said sweetly.  The Genome reluctantly left the body and followed the maid solemnly up a few flights of stairs.   Through the entire walk, Mikoto remained silent.

Before long they stood outside of a room.  Abigail began searching through her ring of keys, eventually picking out the right one.  Hurriedly, she pushed the door open and gestured with her arms for Mikoto to go in.

Feeling horribly out of place, the blond girl did as she was told.  Open-mouthed, she gazed around the stunning room and at all the beautiful furnishings.

Abigail bustled into the room after her and, using another key, unlocked another door.  "This is the bathroom.  Towels are in the cabinet above the toilet and there is already soap in there.  Did you bring any clothes with you?  I mean, you aren't going to the funeral in _that _are you?" 

Mikoto looked at her clothes.  Her white shirt was stained with mud and her usual pink skirt was torn in many places.  Blushing, she answered, "I brought nothing with me except for my brother."

Abigail smiled and put her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.  "I'm sure Lady Emerald won't mind lending you a dress," she said reassuringly.

"Thank you."

"I'll leave the dress on the bed for you.  I take it you don't need help with anything?" Mikoto shook her head.  "Good.  Call me if you need anything."

"Alright," she mumbled.  Still smiling, Abigail left the room, shutting the door behind her.  After her footsteps disappeared down the hall, Mikoto sat down on the bed.  With a sigh, she collapsed into a heap.

Seconds later her door opened again and a maid stepped in, carrying a black dress.  It wasn't Abigail, but she acted a lot like her.  "Lady Mikoto, are you not going to get cleaned up?" she asked laying the gown on the bed.

The Genome didn't answer, she simply got up and walked into the bathroom.  The maid looked at her bewilderedly before leaving the room.  Mikoto splashed some water on her face.  _Wow, I look really bad.  Maybe I'm just tired._

She examined her reflection and shook her head at it.  _Pathetic.  Hmmm…maybe if I take a shower and then sleep some, I'll feel better.  _With that in mind, she turned on the hot water faucet and threw off her tattered clothes.

The sound of running water relaxed her as she stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over her tired body.  It felt so good; it made her forget most of her problems.  One however, still lingered.  _What happens next?_

Too tired to spend a long time in the shower, she washed quickly and stepped back out, feeling very refreshed.  She wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around her and walked back to the mirror.  Using her hand she wiped the condensation from it.  "Better," she said, forcing a smile.

Feeling a little better about everything, she walked out of the bathroom and to the bed.  She picked up the dress and examined it.  Mostly it was black, but it had some fur.  Looking behind her, she made sure the door was closed before she slipped the dress on.  With much difficulty, she attempted to zip up the back with no success.

Frustrated, Mikoto opened the door a crack and looked down the hall.  "Abigail?" she called quietly.  The hall was empty except for a soldier that stood guard at one of the doors.  "Abigail?" she tried again.  Still no response.

Uneasily, she started walking down the abandoned corridor.  Beautiful paintings decorated the walls.  A lot of them were of "Queen Amethyst and King Zakariah".  Amethyst…she recognized the name.  She was Zidane's daughter.  He used to talk about her all the time.

Further on down the hall, one painting in particular caught her eye.  Slowly, she moved closer to it to examine it better.  In this particular painting, Zidane and Dagger stood in front of a tombstone.  On his hip, Zidane held Amy.  But, what stood out more than anything was the dress Dagger wore.  Mikoto placed her fingers on the dress and traced the shape then looked down at the dress she was wearing.  She broke into another fit of sobs.  _It's the same one!  I'm wearing Dagger's funeral dress._

"Lady Mikoto.  Whatever are you doing out here?" Abigail's voice came from behind.  The female Genome gasped and quickly dried her eyes.

"I…uh, couldn't zip up the dress," she said a little faster than she meant.

Abigail smiled warmly, "Here, I'll help you…"

Mikoto shook her head and looked back at the painting.  "Oh," Abigail said awkwardly, "Yes…that was Queen Garnet's dress…" she added quietly.  It was silent between the two as they continued to look at the artwork.  Abigail was the one who broke the silence.

"Come, Lady Mikoto.  I'll help you find a new dress." The blond nodded and followed the maid down the hall.  "King Alexander got a hold of the royal pastor," she said so as to keep the eerie silence away.  "The funeral is scheduled for noon." The maid swung open the door to the guestroom and pulled out a stool.  "We have an hour to get you ready.  Stand on this."

Mikoto stood on the stool while Abigail walked to the door.  "I'll be back in a minute," she announced.  Mikoto stood on the stool, feeling very awkward until the maid came back with a new dress.  After the Genome slipped off the old one, Abigail pulled the new one over her head.  "Does it fit alright?"  The blond didn't say anything as the woman zipped up the back.

"Well, it looks a bit long.  Hold on and I'll pin up the hem."

_Is this what the royal family puts up with everyday?  It would get annoying._

After an eternity of standing, and feeling like a human pincushion, Mikoto was relieved to hear Abigail's deliberately perky voice announce, "Done!  You look great!"

The maid grabbed Mikoto by the hand and led her to the mirror.  "What do you think?" 

"It's…new," she said softly.  _It looks nothing like me._

Abigail smiled again, then looked at the clock on the wall.  "You should head down the to the royal graveyard."  The blond sighed and walked for the door.

"Um…I don't know the way," she admitted in her monotone.

"I thought so," Abigail laughed heartily.  "Come on, Lady Mikoto.  I'll show you the way."

Still feeling completely out of the place, the female Genome followed the woman down the long, narrow hall.  Before long, they reached a door and using the ring of keys, the maid unlocked them and threw them open.

"Go on, my Lady," she bowed.  "And I'm sorry about the loss of your brother."  Taking a deep breath, Mikoto stepped out into the daylight.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked Abigail.

"No, I haven't been invited," she smiled weakly and began to shut the door.

"I invite you!  Please…come stand with me…" _I don't want to be alone…not right now…_

"Alright," the servant smiled.

Outside, a small group of people surrounded a casket.  At the head of them was a man dressed in black, in his hand he held a Bible.  Mikoto stood close to the coffin and stared down at the flowers that decorated it.  Abigail stood close by.

"The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want.  He makes me to lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside the still waters." The priest recited from the holy book he held.  Mikoto plucked a single flower, a rose, from the casket and held it close.  Tears flowed steadily down her face as she listened to the sermon.  Abigail wept quietly as well, though she had never known him.

"…And I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever," he finished, looking up at the crowd.  "Does anyone want to say any last words?" 

The King looked at Mikoto expectantly as did Abigail.  "Go on…" the friendly woman pushed her forward.

Mikoto stood uncomfortably in front of everyone.  Their eyes bore holes into her.  "Zidane…" she began shakily, "…was my big brother.  The former King of Alexandria.  He was…a great man.  You'll never find one like him.  He never thought of himself, everyone else came first."  Her eyes looked glossy and her mouth trembled.  "I'm sure it's difficult for us t-to…say…g-goodb-bye." She collapsed into the ground and cried uncontrollably.  The pastor bent down next to her and helped her up.

In the crowd stood a choir, and on the pastor's command, they began to sing.

"When we were younger

innocent and free

we were happy.

Though it was only you and me.

You were always

ready with a smile.

Who could've predicted

what would happen in a while?

Our innocence shattered,

our lives were torn apart.

Sometimes life can be so cruel.

The day you stopped smiling

was the day it broke my heart

and we stopped playing by the rules.

We share a soul,

we share a life,

we are together through all

the pain and strife.

And no matter what

life throws our way

you give me the strength

to face another day.

Through all my tears,

through all my pain,

you were always there.

Our love would never change

the world was ours

once upon a time.

But nothing lasts forever,

even your life…

We shared a soul,

we shared a life,

we've been together through

all the pain and strife.

But no matter what

life threw our way

you gave me strength

to face another day.

Now you're gone,

and I'm all alone.

I just don't know what to do,

but I know I'll see you

another day

in my heart I know it's true

'cause

We shared a soul,

we shared a life,

we've been together through

all the pain and strife.

But no matter what

life threw our way

you gave me strength

to face another day."

Mikoto calmed down as the beautiful song faded.  She knew now that she was alone, but she also knew that she was strong enough.  She would prevail!  Never would she let Garland win…

~ ~

  
::Holds hands out in a triumphant fashion:: it's over!  Please don't hate me too much.  I've actually been thinking, that (if the fans want it) then I can post some alternate endings.  You would just have to wait for awhile (because I have them thought up, I just haven't written them yet).  And, maybe (if the fans want it as well) I may post some kind of a sequel about Mikoto and her struggle.  And, hopefully you figured this out, but when Mikoto said, "I love you," it was in a family fashion.  Zidane is still all Dagger's.  Mikoto loved him, she wasn't in love with him.  If that makes sense…

Now, I have a loooong list of people I have to thank for helping me put this story together!  

First of all, B-chan, my "partner in crime", "twin" and "muse".  She helped me come up with so much of the story line, and really was always a really big help when I got stuck.

Noelle: my Beta-Reader!  She did such an awesome job doing all the nasty stuff! (Editing, grammar corrections) You're the best N-chan!  Without her, this probably would have never made it online!  ^_^ Also, if you haven't already, you should check out her fanfic.  Actually, not really a fanfic, but it's just as good!  She writes lyrics for FF9 music! (Save-the-Queen)  
  


Jessica: she wrote the ending song!  She is by far the most talented singer and artist that I have ever met!  ::gives her a big hug:: she also helped with the ending of the story!

Virginia, Alyssa, Sarah, and Samantha: All of them helped me with "musing" at one time or another! 

Last but definitely not least, all of my reviewers.  Get ready because this is a long list:

**Oblivion viruses, Aquarius Gal, serenesweetie06, Dragon knight Fratly, Rosa Aquafire, b, klepto-maniac0, Fujin Kazano, aya-yahiko, Tobu Ishi, Starling94, Sors, Honor, Silver Dragon Goddess, Angelic Demon 16, Lakyan, Musie **(^_~ thanks B-chan!), **Sorceress-Rina, Kingpin, crystaleyes, Girl with too many aliasses, Sapphira, Katia, Fate, Mikoto, Reasa, Sakura-chan, Bombei, FF9 Zidane, Ginger Ninja, Laine, Callista, Dagger, Save-the-Queen **(the Beta-Reader herself!)**,** **Kuja335, Zero, Robshi, Shoutan Ketsurui, The Final Fantasy, Archangel_666, Elendil Star-Lover, Kuja, Slash the Dark Knight, Sabrina, Erin Tribal, rtworld1369, ihatespring, Luki Dimension, Frodo's Girl, LeopardDance, Jenlo, Neo-Kuja1985, tereterhomdark2003, Genjy0-Sanz0, Solarious, jkateel, Raiden Tribal, **


End file.
